Hearts Entwined
by SanitysOverrated87
Summary: Inuyasha made a wish and Kagome is cast home alone. What was his wish and where is he? And now that shes home, who are all these people she's being introduced to and who is the enemy they all need to fight? Xover: Inuyasha, Bleach, and Fruits Basket
1. Chapter 1

_B.D. has done it again. Come out with another frickin story. I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing but...oh well. I was listening to the song Wish You Were Here by Rednex and this popped into my head. This is starting simple but it might become a massive complex thing...I haven't decided. However please enjoy the beginning and let me know what you think about it._

_I do not own the characters of this fanfic. They belong to the authors of the manga's and anime's that the characters come from. If an original character appears I will point them out._

_**Chapter 1**

* * *

_

Kagome stood on a rock over looking the river letting the sound of the water and the gentle moonlight wash over her. She held a necklace in her hands fingering the beads softly as she looked up at the stairs. Far behind her lay the lights of her city home but out here…in the land she'd traveled in the past and had survived intact. She slipped the necklace around her throat and wrapped her arms about herself swaying as words poured from her throat almost in prayer.

"_Wish you were here, me oh my countryman, wish you where here, wish you were here, don't you know the stove is, getting colder, and I miss you like hell, and I'm feeling blue."_

It'd been a few weeks since she purified the jewel and was thrust roughly back into her own time. She'd never know what became of Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, or Shippo and Kaede.

"_Wish you were here, me oh my countryman, wish you where here, wish you were here, don't you know the stove is, getting colder, and I miss you like hell, and I'm feeling blue."_

Kagome closed her eyes in remembrance, this was the place. The place Inuyasha had told her he loved her. Haltingly and blushing madly he'd told her he loved her and how he wanted to always protect her.

"_I've got feelings for you babe. Do you still feel the same? From the first time I laid my eyes on you, I felt joy of living; I saw heaven in your eyes, in your eyes."_

Tears began to fall steadily and her voice went husky as she cried. The same night he confessed his love was the night of the new moon and she'd opened her arms and heart to him. On the very rock she now stood, Inuyasha had taken her to be his mate. Two days before he made a wish on the jewel, two days before she was flung home. That night they had talked about their future. It was uncertain but very specific that the two of them would be together no matter what happened.

"_Wish you were here, me oh my countryman, wish you where here, wish you were here, don't you know the stove is, getting colder, and I miss you like hell, and I'm feeling blue."_

She remembered the four of them gathered together in a circle as Kagome took Inuyasha's rosary off and slipped it over her own head. He'd smiled at her in his rare and beautiful smile and she'd felt her heart pounding in response. Then he'd clenched the pure jewel tightly and whispered his wish so quietly no one heard. He'd never told anyone what he'd wish for through they knew he no longer wanted to be a full demon. The jewel had glowed blindingly and when Kagome's eyes had cleared she was under the God tree in her era. She'd run to the well in desperation but it was nothing more than a dry-well now, no more bones, no more aura.

"_I miss your laugh, I miss your smile, I miss everything about you. Every second's like a minute, every minute's like a day, when you're far away."_

Her hands moved to her stomach and laid there with a soft joy inside her heartache. From that one night, Inuyasha had left her a gift. A gift that the jewel couldn't tear from her. She was pregnant with Inuyasha's child.

"_Wish you were here, me oh my countryman, wish you where here, wish you were here, don't you know the stove is, getting colder, and I miss you like hell, and I'm feeling blue."_

She stretched out on the ground with her arms over her eyes as she choked out the last verse of the song.

"_I've got feelings for you babe. From the first time I laid my eyes on you._ _Wish you were here, me oh my countryman, wish you where here, wish you were here, don't you know the stove is, getting colder, and I miss you like hell, and I'm feeling blue."_

As the woods echoed with the last note she rolled onto her stomach and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_In the darkest moments we realize what it is we want most..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I have decided to do the complex thing. It might never be finished cause I'm not sure where I want to go with it BUUUUTTT it will be fun to write. Should I tell you the complexities or let you read them to find out? I think I'll be evil and make you wait. **B.D.**_

Chapter 2

* * *

The sun was shining down when Kagome woke and sat up rubbing her puffy eyes. She threw off the blanket covering her and leaned down to splash water in her face. She paused with her cupped hands full of water a few inches from her face. She hadn't brought a blanket. She turned slightly to look at the cloth. It's red folds were achingly familiar and when she lifted it she saw it was indeed the robe of the fire rat though its cut was more modern. She heard a slight noise behind her and stood before slowly turning around.

Dressed in black khaki pants and white tight t-shirt with his long silver hair tied back and a red beanie on his head disguising his ears stood Inuyasha staring at her as hungrily as he had the day of the wish.

"Oh Kami…if this is a dream let me sleep forever." She muttered clutching the robe to her chest tightly.

Inuyasha grinned hearing her words. "Oh Kagome, this is better than a dream." He leapt to her side and grabbed her to him pressing his lips hard against hers.

"How…why?" She asked desperately wrapping her arms around his neck afraid that if she were to let go he would disappear from her side.

"The jewel sent Miroku, Sango and I to Sesshomaru's castle 500 years into the future, into your time. But Sesshomaru refused to let us leave the castle until we could learn to maneuver in this time. We still have much to learn but Sesshomaru felt you out here and let me come get you." He explained holding Kagome close to his racing heart. The depression that had gripped her was fading fast and leaving a joyful aura around her, the same aura she used to have. "Come on, I'll take you back to the castle."

"Don't let him lie to you." A woman's voice said behind them. Kagome turned to see Sango and Miroku step from the forest. "Sesshomaru didn't sense you and let Inuyasha go. Inuyasha sensed you and beat Sesshomaru's guards up when they tried to stop him from leaving. Sesshomaru sent us to retrieve you when he found out this morning." She opened her arms to Kagome and returned her hug with one as fierce. Sango wore jeans and a purple shirt that had 'Cat Lover' written on it above a picture of a cat that looked like Kirara. Her long hair was ponytailed high on her head and she looked as if she was fighting tears as she held onto Kagome.

Miroku was wearing baggy jeans and a baggy blue t-shirt and had his rosary beads on his right hand. Though the curse had been lifted Miroku had decided to keep them in memory of his father and grandfather. Miroku gave Kagome a hug as well and shook her gently. "Of course we wouldn't just disappear! We'd find you as soon as possible."

Kagome nodded tearily and moved back to Inuyasha's side. She couldn't stand moving farther than she could help. Inuyasha scooped her up into his arms and carried her ass they headed back to Sesshomaru's Castle. Kagome buried her head into Inuyasha's neck smelling his skin. Even after living in modern times for two weeks he still smelled like the forest.

Inuyasha kept looking down at the woman in his arms wrapped in his fire-rat rode. Her scent was off, though still as sweet as always. Miroku and Sango followed behind them holding hands. Sango and Miroku were to be married in the close future but Sango was still uncomfortable with his affectionate touches. She'd hit on the jackpot when she agreed to let him hold her hand though, he couldn't grope her cause his hand was already occupied. Inuyasha listened to the two of them whispering to each other about what Sesshomaru's reaction would be when they got home and he kissed Kagome's hair subtly, "Oh Kagome." He whispered quietly.

"I missed you too." She said into his chest, understanding what it was he couldn't say. Inuyasha's heart squeezed and he tried to cover his smile with a 'feh' but he couldn't hide the joy shining in his eyes. The two guards standing at the gate when they arrived sported bruised and glared at Inuyasha. Their eyes softened at the sight of the dark head resting on his chest and they opened the gate quietly.

Sesshomaru stood on a stone patio beside a large old style mansion. He sipped from his tea as he watched them come closer. He wore a black suit and red tie with his hair loose down his back. "Inuyasha next time you do something like that, I'll leash you."

Inuyasha scowled at him and set Kagome on her feet by an empty chair and perched on the edge as she lowered herself into the chair. Inuyasha grabbed one of the cups and poured it full before handing it to Kagome and getting one for himself.

"You'll serve Kagome but you can't serve your friends?" Miroku whined reaching for the cups after Inuyasha made no move to fix two more.

"Damn right monk." Inuyasha said not bothering to look at him.

Kagome chuckled then touched her stomach gently. Sesshomaru caught the gesture and his eyes narrowed on her. He had noticed her scent was different but his brother had not mentioned taking Kagome for a mate. Then again knowing how Sesshomaru used to detest humans he wasn't surprised. He had never taken a human to bed though many of his 'friends' thought he had taken Rin to bed but he had viewed her as a daughter rather than lover and had happily let her marry Kohaku. However, Inuyasha didn't know Kagome was pregnant or he would never have allowed Sesshomaru to keep him from her. "Kagome may I ask you something?"

Kagome looked up with a smile, "Yes Sesshomaru?"

"It is a personal question." He warned.

Inuyasha snarled, "Then don't ask it." But Kagome just nodded to have him proceed.

"Are you with child?" Sesshomaru asked.

Miroku choked on his tea and Sango dropped her teacup. Inuyasha froze completely, his body was rigid and shocked, slowly he turned to look down at Kagome.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a radiant smile then looked at Sesshomaru with a film f tears in her eyes. "Yes Sesshomaru. I'm pregnant with Inuyasha's child."

* * *

_WOOT WOOT_

_Gods I'd love to be there if that really happened. Inuyasha's reaction would be PRICELESS lol. and so it shall be!!! _

_REVIEW_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For **mangadreams** and **wind angel suki **my two reviewers! I was laughing hysterically as I was writing this and getting very odd looks and was even told that I needed some drugs. I hope you like this as much as I do!!

* * *

Inuyasha stared at her his mouth hanging open. "Yo…you…you're what?!?"

Kagome turned her radiant smile on him and touched his cheek gently. "I'm pregnant with your child Inuyasha."

He jumped to his feet and immediately had to sit because of the shaking in his legs but he missed the arm of the chair and sat heavily on the ground. "Pregnant?"

Miroku hit Inuyasha in the back of the head. "You dog, you had sex with Kagome and never told us?"

Sango hit Miroku in the back of the head…hard. "You pervert! It's none of your damn business!" She went to Kagome and hugged her again. "Congratulations Kagome!"

"Thank you Sango." Kagome said and accepted her congratulations from Sesshomaru and Miroku. Inuyasha had yet to stop staring, he seemed to be having problems accepting that fact and every few minutes he'd mutter 'pregnant'.

"Hello." A voice said behind them and a girl who appeared close to 16 came outside. She had long dark hair that seemed tinged with purple but the ends were white like Sesshomaru's and she had golden eyes. On each cheek she had a stripe of black but no other markings. She wore a loose white blouse and black dress pants. She smiled at the others and held out her hand to Kagome. "My name is Kimi. I'm Sesshomaru's daughter."

Kagome returned her handshake. "I'm Kagome, your…aunt?" She said confused and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, mating is the same as marriage to Inu demons. You are her aunt." He said resting a hand on his daughters head. "What's up?" He asked looking down at her.

"Mama called." Kimi said smiling at her father. "She's on her way home."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm glad, its been a while since she was last home."

Kimi nodded in agreement and took Kagome's hand. "Come on, since no one else seems to know any hospitality, let me take you to your room and your bath." Kimi started into the house and Kagome giggled as she followed.

Miroku prodded Inuyasha with his foot, "You alright man?"

"Pregnant…" Inuyasha muttered. "Kagome is pregnant."

Sango grabbed Inuyasha's hair and jerked it hard. "We know that already. She just went inside."

Inuyasha leapt to his feet as a smile broke across his face. "I'm going to be a daddy!" Miroku and Sango chuckled and Sesshomaru waited for the next sentence he knew would be coming. "Kagome needs to lie down, she can't go around in her condition!" Inuyasha said and ran into the house.

Sesshomaru laughed, "I would pay to see Kagome's reaction to that."

Miroku ran in behind Inuyasha and grabbed a camcorder off the kitchen table. Sango followed slowly bowing to Sesshomaru as she left. "Thank you for letting us get her."

Sesshomaru gave her a small smile, "She is family now."

Sango gave him a smile and turned to go in, "I can't wait to meet your wife, Sesshomaru. She has got to be interesting to make you smile like that."

Sesshomaru chuckled as Sango shut the door behind her. Interesting was one way to describe his wife. He looked at his cell-phone as it began to ring and smiled when he saw the name. "Hello, I was just talking about you."

"I hope it was good." A woman's voice said over the phone. "I'm tired of you talking bad about me."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "You find out what you were after?"

The voice sobered. "Indeed I did. There will be eight people coming home with me for dinner."

"Eight? This seems serious." Sesshomaru said and wandered into the house. He nodded gratefully to the servants who appeared to gather up the dirty dishes.

"It's deadly serious." She said. "We'll be arriving about five. I had to go far to get some of them."

"Alright. Drive carefully honey." Sesshomaru said and snuck a glance around to make sure no one was close. "Love you."

The voice giggled, "I could hear you looking around. I love you too." She said before hanging up.

Sesshomaru smiled again and stuck his head into the cooks room. "Akina, there will be 18 for dinner tonight including the family. Do you think you could get something ready by 6 or so?"

The chef bowed and tied her apron on. "About time we had a party around here. I am ready and willing." She was a fox demon and had long glossy reddish hair and blue eyes.

Sesshomaru rested a hand on her shoulder. "You and your husband are coming to dinner, I know you two don't like to eat with us but it's necessary. It looks like its going to be a conference."

Akina nodded. "I'll tell Shippo." She said. Shippo had been hunting the area lately trying to find a woman who'd been like a mother to him once Inuyasha had told him what happened with the wish. Shippo had been standing with them when Inuyasha made the wish but the Jewel had not taken him with them and Shippo seemed to resent Inuyasha.

"You might want to also tell Shippo that Kagome is here." Sesshomaru said quietly. "And that if he doesn't stop blaming my brother I'll fire him."

Akina gave him a big smile. "Thank you Sesshomaru!" She ran from the room out towards the yard. She knew Sesshomaru wouldn't fire her even if he did fire Shippo who was his head gardener and that Shippo would be very happy at the news.

Sesshomaru headed towards the library when he heard the sound of crashing coming from the bedroom wing of the house. He changed direction and crashed into Kimi as she darted down the hallway laughing her head off. "What happened?"

Miroku and Sango ducked out of the room dragging Inuyasha after them. Miroku was still holding the camcorder and they heard the door slam shut and moments later the bath turn on. They motioned Sesshomaru to follow them and when they reached the study Miroku hooked up the T.V. to watch the tape. "I can't even describe this, you have to see it."

Sesshomaru noticed the stunned Inuyasha and then gave a small smile as he focused on the T.V.

* * *

"_We are following the elusive half-demon Inuyasha. He has just found out that his mate is pregnant." Miroku's voice said then the camera focused on him, "and to quote his earlier words, 'she shouldn't move about in her condition'. Let us see how his mate reacts to this."_

_The camera refocused on the back of Inuyasha and watched as he went into a room. Kimi came out and joined Miroku at the doorway._

"_Kagome when did you find out?" Inuyasha asked holding onto her hands. The two of them were oblivious to the camera and their audience. _

"_Last week. I was so happy to know that I still had a part of you with me when you weren't there." Kagome said touching his cheek gently._

_Inuyasha kissed her swiftly. "Let me start your bath. Sit down you shouldn't be standing."_

_Kagome looked at him confused. "Not be standing?"_

"_You're pregnant Kagome. You need to stay in bed and let me take care of you." Inuyasha said and tried to lead a dumb-founded Kagome to the bed._

"_You're telling me because I'm pregnant I can't do anything?" Kagome repeated her voice calm._

"_Exactly, I can't have my baby and you put at risk." Inuyasha said._

"_Inuyasha, I'm not going to hurt the baby by acting as if everything is normal." Kagome said choking._

"_You could. From now on you're going to be treated like you were glass. I don't want anything to happen to you!" Inuyasha said his voice stern._

"_Glass." Kagome repeated after a long pause. Inuyasha nodded happy that she understood. "Get out." Kagome said. _

_Inuyasha stared at her. "What?"_

"_Get out!" Kagome said and pushed Inuyasha's chest. She obviously didn't think it would do much but Inuyasha flew across the room and slammed into the wall beside the door. Inuyasha stared at her and Kagome noticed Miroku, Sango, and Kimi standing in the doorway. "Can you remove him please? I'm going to take my bath."_

_The camera swerved as they grabbed Inuyasha and darted out as Kimi began laughing. Then the camera went off._

* * *

Sesshomaru began laughing. Miroku and Sango stared at him, it was the first time they had ever seen him laugh like that. A woman's voice came behind them, "Well it looks like it has been interesting here while I was gone." Sesshomaru jumped to his feet and made his way to the woman there.

She wore a black skin tight outfit with an orange jacket on top. She had long pony-tailed purple hair and golden eyes. She had dark tan skin and her eyes narrowed happily on Sesshomaru. "I thought I'd make you happy by leaving Jaken to drive and come on ahead."

Sesshomaru kissed her hand and then her cheek before turning to everyone. "That is Miroku, his fiancée Sango, and my brother, Inuyasha. Everyone, this is my wife, Yoruichi."

* * *

_WOOT First character in my mad mad Crossover. Guess who it is and what anime and I'll update quickly again!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**In response to a comment, yes I said that Sesshomaru had never mated with a human, what I had been intending to say was that as far as _they _knew he had never mated with a human. LOL sorry for that and yes it is a Bleach cross-over. However there is one more going to pop up here!!! **

* * *

Sango jumped to her feet and came to shake Yoruichi's hand around the hug that Kimi was giving her mother. "I have been waiting to meet you!"

Yoruichi snuck a peek at her husband. "Really why is that?"

"Sesshomaru has changed so drastically from when I remember him that I had to know the person who did it." Sango replied.

Yoruichi smiled, "Yes he rather was a quiet, aristocratic person wasn't he?"

Miroku stood and shook her hand as well. "You are beautiful beyond words, would you…" Sango raised her hand, "like to meet Kagome?" He said arching an eyebrow at her. Sango glared and moved aside as Inuyasha stood and came over. "This is Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha."

"Hello Inuyasha." Yoruichi said holding out her hand.

Inuyasha stared at her and her hand suspiciously and seemed surprised that when he reached to shake her hand he touched it. "Nice to meet you. What are you?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other confused. Sesshomaru chuckled and Yoruichi poked him. "You didn't say anything at all did you?" Sesshomaru shook his head and Kimi began to laugh too. "I am what is called a Soul Reaper. I used to live in a place called the Soul Society, the place where the souls of the living go when they die."

"You're dead?" Miroku said reaching out to touch her again.

"That is a way to say it. It seems that powerful demons, and priestesses as well as any who came in contact with the Jewel of Four Souls are able to see, hear, and touch Soul Reapers." She said.

Miroku looked down at Kimi, "How…?" He started.

"None of your business monk." Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha laughed and flung an arm around Yoruichi's shoulder. "Sis you're great." He led her from the room. "Come on you need to meet my Kagome."

"Don't tell her to lie down again!" Sango called out the closing door.

Yoruichi looked at Inuyasha curiously and he blushed slightly. "Kagome is pregnant." He muttered.

"Let me guess…you told her to take it easy?" Yoruichi asked laughing.

"She pushed me into a wall. Though I'm still trying to figure out how she managed to do that." He muttered.

"You mated with her, she got your strengths." Yoruichi said shrugging. She knocked on the door and a moment later the door opened to show a wet priestess wrapped in a white robe.

Inuyasha blushed and muttered something as he fought to keep from staring. Yoruichi laughed holding her sides. Kagome looked between the two of them scowling. "What?"

"I'm Yoruichi, Sesshomaru's mate and so your sister-in-law." Yoruichi said holding out her hand.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome. The mate of this stammering puppy." Kagome reached out and tugged Inuyasha's hair. Her heart showed in her eyes, she was over the momentary anger Inuyasha had caused earlier and was happy to be seeing him again. Though Yoruichi was searching for the people she needed to talk to, Sesshomaru had told her how Inuyasha and his friends were separated from Kagome. She probably still missed him.

"We're having dinner about six, there will be a crowd so dress casually." Yoruichi pushed Inuyasha into the room. "I'll come get you two then." She waved as she walked away. She got a few feet then suddenly she was gone.

Kagome stared at the blank space and her jaw dropped, "I want to know how she did that." Then she closed the door and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. Her robe slipped open as she hugged him and he blushed madly though he kissed her as if he didn't mind. He held her close and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Is everything going to be okay now?" She whispered.

"We'll make everything okay. As long as were together, everything will be okay." He said running his hand up and down her back. He pulled her toward the bed and snuggled with her against his chest.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha stood in the foyer with the rest of the group where Yoruichi had told them to wait as she brought in her guests and introduced them. She had each walk in one at a time to be announced like at a ball. The door slammed open and a crippled and aged Jaken muttered, "Too many humans!" Before scurrying off to his room.

Yoruichi brought in the first guest. He was tall and lanky with spiky short orange hair and brown eyes. He wore a tight red t-shirt under a black leather jacket and had on black jeans and tennis shoes. He looked us all over and Kagome giggled. Not only was he cute, he had the same impatient expression that Inuyasha often had on. He moved to the side as a girl came up behind him. She had shoulder length black hair with a section that dipped between her purple eyes. She wore a blue sundress and was much shorter than the boy, about a foot shorter.

Yoruichi gestured at them. "This is Ichigo Kurasaki and this is Rukia Kuchiki." They bowed and moved to the side as another boy came in. This one was about a foot taller than the other boy and thick with muscle. He had longish brown hair that was wild and brown eyes. He wore a cut off white tee and jeans. His brown skin spoke of Hispanic heritage and Inuyasha even looked impressed with him. "This is Chad Yasutora." The girl behind him was taller than the first, around Kagome's size and had orange-brown hair and pretty black eyes. She had an impressive chest and when Miroku made a noise in his throat Sango decked him knocking him out cold. "This is Orihime Inoue." Orihime smiled and Inuyasha was reminded of Kagome, they both had the same sweet look when they smiled.

He growled when he caught the sentimental thought to cover his embarrassment. "Why so many?"

"We need them all." Yoruichi said pulling the next boy in.

He had glasses over his blue eyes and his black hair was short in the back and long in the front where it framed his face. He wore a button down and slacks and though he seemed like a nerd Kagome felt a spiritual connection with him. Something about him was self-sacrificing and strong. "Uryuu Ishida." He said before Yoruichi got to introduce him. "Pleasure to meet you."

The next person walked in, linked arms with Sesshomaru and walked away. He had a white and green hat on and an open haori over short hakama's and sandles. He twirled a cane and talked fast with Sesshomaru who was nodding in agreement to something. "That was Kisuke Urahara." Yoruichi said her voice underlaced with laughter.

The last three people came in together. On the left was a boy whose hair was grey and his eyes were purple. He was as tall as the boy on the right. The boy on the right had the same expression as Ichigo and the same orange hair though his eyes were red-brown. Between them wearing a wide innocent smile was a girl who stood as high as their shoulders with long brown hair and green eyes. Yoruichi motioned to them. "This is Kyo Sohma, Tohru Honda and Yuki Sohma." She closed the door. "Now we're all here."

* * *

**Oh snap!!! B.D. is the bomb!!! WOOT WOOT!!! REVIEW REVIEW, let me know if you recognize the names of the last group :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh damn! Busting cross-overs all over!!! On with the story!!!!_

* * *

Yoruichi pointed at Inuyasha and all the people who'd walked in focused on him and inevitably their eyes went to his ears. They began twitching with the attention. "This is Inuyasha, my brother-in-law, and his wife Kagome." Her finger moved to Kagome. Tohru looked at Yuki and Kyo questioningly and Rukia and Orihime giggled to each other. Except for Chad, the boys were staring at the ears in different stages of confusion or shock.

"I'm half dog-demon okay?" Inuyasha snarled his ears snapping back.

Kagome grabbed the ear closest to her and he yelped. "His bark is worse than his bite." She said smiling at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tohru and Orihime rushed forward to talk to Kagome whom they immediately recognized as a kindred spirit. "Married? How old are you?" Orihime asked.

"17." Kagome replied, two years had been spent tracking Naraku.

"Congratualtions!" Tohru said laughing happily.

Yoruichi pointed to the other two. "The unconscious boy is Miroku and the one who hit him is his fiancé Sango." Rukia moved to Sango's side and began chatting about her hitting technique.

Yoruichi moved and rested an arm around Kimi. "This is my daughter Kimi." Orihime bowed to Kagome then moved to talk to Kimi and they giggled together about hair styles.

Inuyasha inched away from the giggling girls and found himself with the other boys. "Women." He muttered. The other boys nodded in agreement and Inuyasha's eyes focused on Miroku as he began to move. "Uh oh." Ichigo, the closest looked at him then back at the boy on the floor as his hands moved up. One cupped Tohru's butt and the other Orihimes. A breath later he was out again with three matching bumps. Kyo, Yuki, and Ishida stood over him fists raised and growling. "Yeah…" Inuyasha said as Kagome, Kimi, and Sango burst out laughing. "Watch out for that pervert."

"Come on to dinner." Yoruichi said chuckling.

They sat down and ate quickly. Kagome looked at the two empty seats beside her. "Who else is coming?"

"We are." Said a voice behind her. Kagome jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around the man standing behind her. His brown hair was cut short much like Kyo's and hung in his face. "Hey mama."

"Shippo!" Kagome said as tears ran from her eyes. She wiped them a moment later and looked at the other fox-demon.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to find him. For everyone else, this is Shippo, a fox demon, and I'm his wife Akina also a fox demon. Sesshomaru is a full-dog demon, and the…Emperor of the demons that survive." Akina said sitting down and eating her own food quickly as Shippo did the same.

"Yeah, my husband is rather shy." Yoruichi said resting her chin in her palm at the far end of the table.

Urahara laughed and winked at Sesshomaru. "How have you managed to stay married to her for so long?"

"Speaking of that, how long have you guys been married?" Ichigo asked leaning forward.

"A few hundred years. The reason I left Soul Society was they refused to let me marry the one I loved, Sesshomaru because he was a demon. So I packed up and moved in with him." Yoruichi said and Rukia's eyes bulged.

"You just left?"

"Yep."

Sesshomaru stood drawing everyones eyes to where he sat at the other head of the table. "Now that we are settled and have finished prying into our personal affairs…"

"I doubt we're done." Miroku said with a grin. He ducked the punch Sango aimed at him and blew her a kiss.

"As I was saying." Sesshomaru said glaring at him. "Let us discuss what brought us all here." He gestured to Yoruichi. "Pay attention to what she says."

Yoruichi stood as he sat and looked at everyone before starting. "First backgrounds. Each of you are deeply involved in this and you each need to know about the others." She pointed at Kagome. "2 years ago a reincarnated priestess from Tokyo fell into a well and came out of the well 500 years in the past in Fuedal Japan. Along with a half demon she freed from a spell," her finger went to Inuyasha, "a cursed monk," she pointed at Miroku, "the last demon slayer," she pointed at Sango, "and a young fox demon as well as my lords help," she pointed at Shippo and winked at Sesshomaru, "the priestess was able to kill a great evil named Naraku. Hundred or so years after that, a family was cursed with the spirits of the 12 members of Chinese zodiac as well as the cat par the legend under the God Akito." She gestured at Kyo and Yuki who looked surprised at her announcement of something the family tried so hard to keep hidden. "And recently, during the rescue of Rukia, a substitute soul reaper," She pointed down the line this time. "a quincey, and their two spiritually powered friends, uncover a plot by an evil soul reaper named Aizen." Yoruichi crossed her arms. "All of these seem crazy and separate, however we are now all a team."

Everyone looked at each other. Ichigo raised his hand. "Yes?"

He turned to Inuyasha. "How are you here if you are from 500 years ago?"

"The reason we hunted Naraku was he was using a powerful gem to try to kill all humans, when we got it Kagome purified it and I made a wish that the four of us could live together. The jewel decided here was best and we woke up here." Inuyasha said shrugging. "It's long and complicated, if you want I'll tell you about it after we find out why we are all here."

"I'll be there too." Kyo said.

"You guys can spar while you're at it. All three of you are fighters, Yuki, Chad, you might want to go too. And Miroku, you are going." Yoruichi said.

Sango raised her hand the way Ichigo had. "We killed Naraku, we know we did cause Miroku doesn't have his wind tunnel anymore. So why are we here?"

"When Naraku died, he went to the hollow world, a place where lonely and angry souls go, and he met Aizen. Not long ago they joined forces together and with another person, Akito." Yoruichi said sitting. "All three of our enemies, if you will, are now combined into a single enemy. We need to work together to defeat him."

* * *

**_Okay for those who didn't understand that_**

_**Naraku(Inuyasha), Aizen(Bleach), and Akito(Fruits Basket **anime**) have become one mombo-jombo ultimate bad guy.**_

****

**_Review!! I got to give myself props for this, this is damn original and fuckin crazy! The next chaps will be omnipresent. Everyone will be spoken of as if known, no more unknown Bleach and Fruits. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Inuyasha said leaning forward. "Naraku is alive and has joined up with their enemies and now we have this….what?" 

"Super-villian?" Kagome asked.

Yoruichi nodded. "Pretty much."

"Marvelous." Ichigo said leaning back into his chair.

"Come on." Sesshomaru said leading them from the room. Servants slipped into the room and began to remove dishes as they left.

"Oh but!" Tohru said her hands going to her plate to pick it up.

"Leave it, that's their job." Kyo said grabbing her wrist.

"Do not worry bout it." Sango said linking her arm around Tohru's. "Sesshomaru pays them well for this. If you do their job they will feel as if they aren't doing what they are being paid for." One of the servants nodded and shooed them out the door.

Tohru looked up at Kyo who gave her a small smile and then to Sango. "Alright."

They came at last to a large room with lots of chairs and couches but no one was sitting down. Yoruichi smiled at them when they entered, "Good, now this is going to be a little…elementary but when I say your name would you go where I tell you?"

Everyone stared at her confused but did as she asked. By the time she was done, Tohru, Orihime, Akina, Kimi, Ishida and Rukia were sitting on the left side of the room while the others were on the right. "So why did we do this?" Kyo asked leaning against the arm of the couch he sat on. Inuyasha sat next to him with Kagome on the other side. Yuki, Ichigo, and Chad sat in the arm chairs and Miroku and Sango sat on another love seat. Urahara and Sesshomaru stood by the fireplace with Yoruichi and Shippo sat on the floor at Kagomes feet.

"Those of you on the right are going to be our fighters while those on the left will be our brains." Yoruichi paused as Inuyasha stood up. He turned to Kagome, lifted her up in his arms, walked across the room and set her on the couch between Kimi and Tohru. Then went back to his chair. "What was that?" She asked.

"I am not having my pregnant wife fighting." Inuyasha said. "I know she is a capable fighter but I don't want to risk her or the baby." He glared at Kagome waiting for her to argue but she just smiled at him understanding.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Fine. Now, are there any questions?"

"What is the curse the Sohma's have?" Miroku asked clenching and unclenching his covered hand.

"That I was unable to discover." Yoruichi said leaning against the mantle. "It is a well guarded secret."

"For good reason." Yuki said standing. "Why exactly are we here?" Kyo nodded sitting straighter.

"Akito has joined with the other two 'villians'," Yoruichi said using quote marks around the words winning a grin from the modern people. "And he is using the two of them to gain more power. If anyone you care about goes near him, tell them to stay away."

Kyo's eyes went to Tohru, "Why is she here then?"

"If my informant is correct, Akito's first move once he has his power, is to kill Tohru." Yoruichi said.

Tohru's jaw dropped and Kyo joined Yuki on his feet outraged. Inuyasha stood slowly drawing all eyes to him. "We'll protect her. If Naraku is involved, we'll help. Naraku is going down."

Ichigo also got to his feet, "Same for us, Aizen is our problem and if he's aiding Akito, we're in too."

Ishida jumped to his feet and pointed at Ichigo. "Who made you our leader?!?"

Orihime rolled her eyes as the two of them began bickering and wrapped an arm around Tohru. "Don't worry, when it comes down to it they will work together to help you."

Kagome got to her feet and headed toward the door. "I'm going to the library. I'm going to look for some information on killing bad thingys." Kimi chuckled and she and Akina followed her out.

Inuyasha looked toward the other 'fighters'. "I think I'm going to the dojo for a bit. Anyone want to come?"

Ichigo and Chad headed out after him and after a moment Kyo followed. Eventually they all walked out the door. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Yoruichi and kissed her forehead. "We have begun."

Yoruichi gave him a small smile in return. "Let's hope that Urahara's warning came in time."

Urahara looked surprised. "Of course it was. It always is."

Miroku stood from the couch where he had been sitting unnoticed. "Don't play games with peoples lives Urahara."

Urahara jumped and stared amazed at the strange man who seemed to know him already. "Play with lives? I?"

Miroku shook his head and headed out the door. "If something happens to any of these people because of you, I'll loose Sango on you."

Sesshomaru laughed. "That is the biggest threat in the world and one he is likely to use."

Urahara smiled and tugged his hat more into his face. "It all depends on their willingness to work together. These 15 young adults hold the fate of the world in their hands. It will be one heck of a ride."

* * *

**Kinda a filler chap. Once I get all why everyones together out of the way it'll pick up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The three of them stood in total darkness their heads pressed together.

"What is it you want from me?" The smallest said lounging against the black wall.

"You have power, you are _god._" Another whispered his vaporous body circling the third man. "And you have power greater than any to come from your world." He stood between them his body spreading thin then condensing to form a large man with flowing black hair and red eyes. "Together we can destroy our enemies then take over all the worlds."

The smaller one began to grin his black eyes glowing with the thought of torturing others. "I want to destroy Tohru Honda, Yuki and Kyo." His voice rasped.

The other man also began to smile. "Yes…together I think we could get more power than being alone. I have my own enemies to crush."

"As do I. Together we can not fail." His red eyes looked over the others. "Aizen, Akito, together, we shall rule."

"Yes Naraku. We shall rule." Aizen said reaching out a hand to the others.

* * *

Inuyasha stripped off his haoris and stretched his arms up behind his head as he turned to Ichigo, Chad and Kyo. "Why don't we spar? Chad, you look tough I'll spar you first."

Ichigo and Kyo also began striping down to their pants and stretching. Chad crossed his arms as he looked at Inuyasha. "I'll hurt you."

Inuyasha laughed. "Sesshomaru put a hole through my chest. You'll be a piece of cake." He cracked his knuckled careful to keep his claws pointed into his fist.

Kyo scoffed. "No one can live through a hole through their chest." He reached one hand behind his back as he watched Chad step up to Inuyasha.

"You forget, I'm not human." Inuyasha said leaping at Chad covering the ground with one bound causing the others jaws to drop.

Chad dodged barely bringing his right arm up and managing a glancing blow onto Inuyasha's shoulder. The force sent Inuyasha sideways and he flipped to land on his feet grinning. Chads arm had transformed in an arm of red and blue with wings and Inuyasha nodded appreciatively. He leapt again kicking toward Chads head only to flip at the last minute to bring his fist down at his shoulder. Chad blocked it barely and pushed back sending Inuyasha flying away again. Inuyasha grinned wider and they flew toward each other again.

Kyo looked over at Ichigo. "You want to spar or watch them?"

"Since I'm sure we will be seeing them fight another time lets get started." Ichigo said getting to his feet and getting ready.

Kyo came at him fast but Ichigo matched him step for step, kick for kick, and punch for punch. For every connection from one, the other got one as well. Minutes later Chad and Inuyasha stumbled between Kyo and Ichigo and they switched partners Chad going against Kyo while Inuyasha and Ichigo faced off. Ichigo and Kyo made up for their slightly lesser strength with great speed. Inuyasha was very impressed with these humans he had to admit, they were strong and good fighters. He would be proud to have their help in the upcoming battle. After awhile they changed partners again, pairing with the last of the group that they hadn't fought yet as seamlessly as if it was a dance. By the time the door to the house opened they had been fighting for hours already. The four of them stopped as Kagome and Rukia entered the room with Tohru between them.

Inuyasha leapt back avoiding a punch as Kagome's scent hit his nose and he moved with greater speed throwing Kyo into Ichigo who stumbled into Chad. "I'm sorry." He said rushing over and helping them up.

Rukia and Tohru rushed in with bandages and ice packs while Kagome followed more calmly. "I shouldn't have entered while you were still fighting. I'm sorry. Inuyasha gets a greater burst of strength when I am near him."

Kyo and Ichigo lay on their backs and waved their hands at her in forgiveness as they gasped in air. Chad and Inuyasha sat on the side sipping from water bottles as they watched the girls administer to the others. Once everyone was breathing calmly Rukia had them line up. Shortly after Miroku, Sango, and Yuki came in and lined up as well.

"Aizen is a master of Soul Reaper magic. He will likely be battling you with it as well. Inuyasha and Ichigo you have sword practice with Sesshomaru and Urahara later but for now I am to show you some of the spells that might be brought against you. Ichigo can tell you that they are powerful."

Ichigo nodded. "The one time I fought Aizen he stopped my sword with a finger and the burst of energy that comes from a soul reaper sword backlashed and sliced me up pretty bad."

Rukia touched the others in a line and quickly muttered a binding spell. She watched as they struggled against the spell. Tohru didn't move or try to fight she just remained calm as she tried to see what she could do while under the spell. Kagome closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate within seconds she glowed pink and stood up the spell gone. "I'm a priestess." She said in response to their shocked looks. Kyo and Yuki struggled valiantly but in the end could not break from the bindings. Miroku seemed to use the same method as Kagome but Sango was unable to get free. In the end, Ichigo, Kagome, Miroku, Chad and surprisingly Tohru, were the only ones able to get free. They still could not figure out how she did it but while Chad was bursting free Tohru sat up and moved next to Kyo and Yuki.

Rukia waved to Ichigo as he and Inuyasha left to find Sesshomaru and Kyo and Yuki began to spar on their own after a minute Miroku and Sango joined them making it into a free for all battle. As it wound down Kyo and Miroku stepped back to watch Sango and Yuki go at it. They cheered for Sango, Miroku cause he loved her, Kyo cause he wanted Yuki to lose. In the end Sango did win and Yuki bowed to her.

They sat again and Kagome took center stage. "I am a priestess. I can heal slightly and I can fight as well as any of you. No I can not spar but I can do things that you would not believe." She waved a hand and two servants ran into the room. One moved to the outside wall and pushed it aside to show a target 100 yards down the yard. The other came to Kagome and handed her a bow and arrow. She notched the arrow, aimed and fired. A pink light engulfed the arrow as it flew and when it hit the target dead center it exploded as if she had attached a bomb to it. Ishida and Orihime burst into the dojo at the sound of the explosion and Kagome turned back to the others as they stood shocked. "This is what being a priestess is. If I can get enough power built up in one arrow, if I can get the right shot, with this bow I can kill Naraku. I do not know if it will take Aizen and Akito down with him but, with my purification power, I can take one of the three of them down completely." They stared at her as she leaned on the bow. She tilted her head to the side her solid confidence disappearing under humor. "Any questions?"

* * *

**The preparations have begun.**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Kyo raised his hand hesitantly and Kagome turned to look at him. "What would happen if you hit us with one of those arrows?"

She gave him a small smile, "Well I would tell you to dodge it. If one of my arrows is headed toward you odds are it would move around you."

"But it's an arrow, how could it move?" Kyo said ignoring the look from Yuki.

"It's probably like my own powers." Ishida said stepping up to Kagome's side and looking at the others. He adjusted his glasses and coughed before continuing. "I am a Quincy. While at the moment I do not have my powers when I did I could shoot arrows that would hit only what I aimed at."

Yuki pushed Tohru forward. "Let her try."

Tohru looked flustered and wiggled her hands. "I don't know how to shoot an arrow…"

Kagome grinned and took Tohru's hand. "I didn't when I first started either. Now I could compete in the Olympics."

"Really?!" Tohru said smiling at Kagome in awe.

"Yes and I could teach you to be that good if you wanted. Now, hold the bow in this hand," Kagome said showing Tohru as she moved her into position, "draw back to your ear with these fingers around the end of the arrow. Fire." She said and Tohru released it suddenly.

The arrow did not travel too far but it definitely had a white glow to it. Tohru looked shocked and Yuki looked smug. Kagome slung an arm around the younger girl and pulled her close. "Looks like you're my student exclusively."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha approvingly. "You really have mastered that sword."

Inuyasha gave him a grin as he gasped in his breath. They were in a large underground training center that Yoruichi and Urahara had apparently built a number of years ago. The area was damaged from the battles engaging all over the arena. Inuyasha and Ichigo, in what had been described as his 'soul reaper' form stood with their swords drawn waiting to be attacked. Inuyasha admired the slick dark blade that was Ichigos Zangetsu and Ichigo loved the large fang of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. As they studied the others swords they were attacked without warning by Sesshomaru and Urahara.

After what seemed like hours of fighting Inuyasha and Ichigo stood back to back sides heaving, blood dripping, as Urahara and Sesshomaru circled them slowly. "Lets go at them." Ichigo said quietly.

"Same time?" Inuyasha growled beneath his breath. He felt Ichigos nod and yelled now as they leapt at the same time swinging for Uraharas and Sesshomarus heads.

Rukia stood with Orihime watching as Kagome drew on a board talking with Ishida and Tohru. The two Sohma's had been taken away by Yoruichi for hand to hand combat and Chad had trailed after them. "What do you think of this?"

Orihime smiled leaning her head to the side as she grinned. "I think that if Yoruichi –sama believes we need them, that's good enough for me!"

Her hair ornament twinkled and Ayame and Shun'ō appeared before her. "Is something bothering you?" Shun'ō asked hovering before Orihimes face.

Orihime laughed embarrassed as Rukias eyebrows rose at the healers coming to her when she had been told not to worry. "No, I am just concerned with how much use I'll be…"

Ayame came closer touching Orihimes cheek softly. "You are the healer right? I think you'll be of a lot of use especially if there will be a lot of fighting going on."

Rukia nodded as the two pieces of Orihimes spirit disappeared into her hair clips. "They are right you know. Your talents will be needed." The door opened and a pair of bloody bodies struggled in. "Sooner than later apparently." She said as Kagome ran for her mate.

Orihime sat on the floor next to Ichigo while Kagome laid Inuyasha's head on her lap. "You great idiot! What in the world were you two doing with Sesshomaru!"

"Nothing, just…practicing." He groaned giving her a smile.

"Idiots." She muttered kissing him gently before placing her hands on his chest and concentrating.

Orihime called Ayame and Shun'ō out again and bent over Ichigo who grinned at her as well. "We did pretty good though."

Sesshomaru and Urahara leaned in also slightly winded though their wounds were slight. "Yes, very impressive for two so young." Sesshomaru said.

Urahara nodded in agreement. "I am thinking that this might be much easier."

* * *

Sango sat with Miroku out on one of the far fields gasping for breath. No matter how long they traveled together, it was so easy to forget how good a fighter Miroku was. He was such a lech and a faker that when he really tried to fight, it was astonishing, the power he held. "Miroku?" She said leaning up from her spot on the grass and peering over at his collapsed form a few feet away.

"Yes, Sango dear?" He said sitting up and crawling to her.

She touched his face as he came closer. "You are a great fighter you realize that?"

"I pale in strength to you dear Sango." He said wincing as he flopped beside her. She rolled and laid her head on his shoulder holding his hand to keep it from wandering and ruining this perfect moment. After a moment he touched her hair with his other hand. "Sango?"

"Hmm?" She murmured waking from her daze.

"When will you marry me?" He asked looking up at the clear blue sky and holding his breath.

Sango felt her face flush and she got to her feet as Kagome yelled for them. Miroku stood and grabbed her butt to keep her from leaving. She growled and punched him in the cheek. "I'll marry you when you can go a month without grabbing my ass." She said dragging him after her as she headed inside.

When they arrived back in the dining room, everyone was sitting again though some looked the worse for wear. Inuyasha and Kagome looked tired as did Orihime and Ichigo. Yuki and Kyo spotted fading bruises on their faces and Chad had a cut with a small bandage above his left eye. "We all tired and sore?" Miroku said pulling out a chair for Sango. Inuyasha growled in response and Miroku smiled. "Good. I have some information for you." They all looked at him impatiently and he gave them a pained look. "Naraku, and the others I'm guessing, are gaining power."

"How do you know?" Ishida asked leaning forward.

Miroku held up his right beaded hand as sweat broke over his forehead. "My wind-tunnel is back."

* * *

_The times are upon us faster than we could have expected..._

**_REVIEW_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **_The next few chaps won't seem like a lot is happening but it is!!! lol give it time._

* * *

Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha leapt to their feet and Sesshomaru looked startled. "What!" Sango said dropping to her knees beside Miroku. She grabbed his hand and he groaned in pain.

"Sango dearest, I love you but that hurt." He said pulling her hand away gently.

The others in the room looked at each other confused. "What is a 'wind tunnel'?" Chad asked, the others looked at him gratefully for asking the question that was on their minds.

"Well lets go show you shall we?" Miroku said standing quickly and heading outside.

"Miroku do you think that's a good idea?" Kagome asked touching his arm.

"I need to let it out for a second or it wont stop hurting." Miroku headed outside and onto the scrap of land that he and Sango had been on not to long ago then pointed his hand into the air and yanked off his beads.

The wind began to howl and leaves ripped off the trees as Miroku's wind tunnel was unleashed and began to stream into him. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku from behind, tears flowing gently from her eyes, while the group stared in shock.

Yuki, Kyo, Ichigo, Ishida and Chad stared at the force of the winds unable to speak. Yoruichi, Urahara, Orihime, and Rukia gaped openly fear eminating from their faces as they looked at it. Tohru clasped her hands to her head and began to scream. Miroku sealed his tunnel but Tohru kept screaming.

"Tohru! Tohru! What's wrong?" Kyo asked grabbing a hold of her arms. Yuki also rushed over as Tohru bent and fell to her knees.

Kagome pushed the boys aside and wrapped her arms around Tohru enveloping them in a bright pink light. A shadow pulled away from Tohru and hovered above the group.

A face materialized in the darkness and Ichigo growled. "Aizen!"

"Yes yes, little boy. How are you doing? I came to see what was going on with you children and low and behold I find a girl with untapped spiritual powers. I had to dig around inside to see what she had. I did not expect her to feel me and fight but no harm done to me." He said floating just out of their reach.

"What about to her!" Rukia said glaring up at him.

"Who knows." Aizen replied turning around. "What a nice place this is. No wonder Naraku hates you all." He looked down at the unconscious girl. "And no wonder Akito hates her, shes soo….good." He said the word as if it was a poison. "Well, ta ta." There was a swirling and suddenly he was gone.

Kagome straightened slowly and waved Inuyasha over. "Sweetheart take her to her room, three down from us." She looked at the others surrounding them and her eyes locked onto Kyos. "You, Kyo, go with him and stay with her until she wakes up." Kagome stood handing Tohru over to her mate. "No one else disturb them. Not even you Yuki." She said resting a hand on his shoulder.

Yuki looked startled but nodded as the two men left with his friend. "What do you need me to do?" Kagome had easily taken command and Sesshomaru, Yoruichi, and Urahara were whispering among themselves and did not contradict her.

Kagome nodded at Miroku, who was sagging into Sango's arms. "Help them." He nodded and supported Miroku's one arm while Sango grabbed the other.

"What can we do?" Ichigo asked coming up with the other members of his group with him.

Kagome rolled up her sleeves and grinned, "We're going hunting."

* * *

Tohru opened her eyes slowly and adjusted to the darkness of the room quickly. She turned her head slowly and to her surprise saw Kyo stretched out on the bed at her side. Behind him, she saw the bright red letters of the clock that read a little after midnight. She groaned as she tried to sit up and Kyo woke instantly putting a helping hand on her shoulder. "You alright Tohru?" He asked searching her face.

Tohru looked around confused. "I guess…where am I?"

Kyo reached over and turned on the light. After a moment for her eyes to adjust Tohru saw she was in a large bedroom filled with soft colored furniture. "This is the room Yoruichi gave you to sleep in. When you didn't wake, Kagome told Inuyasha to bring you here and for me to stay with you while you rested."

"Oh…" She murmured and stretched her arms above her head. "Is…there a bathroom?" Kyo pointed at a door on the far side of the room and she crawled from the bed and through the door.

Kyo lay on his back staring at the ceiling listening as Tohru turned on the water and stepped beneath the spray. Sesshomaru had outfitted each of the bedrooms with western style bathrooms to be more convenient. He remembered the fear that had clutched him when Tohru screamed in pain and he remembered how his heart had stopped. Kagome had made sure that no one bothered him or Tohru and it had been easy for Kyo to fall asleep this close to Tohru, she made him so…comfortable with her aura. Kagome dropped by around seven to check on Tohru and reassured him that she was just tired from fighting off Aizen from her mind. When the water shut off it also shut off his thoughts and he sat up leaning his arms on one knee as Tohru exited the bathroom.

She was wrapped in a large fluffy towel and her face was cherry red. "Umm…where are my clothes?" She asked looking anywhere but at Kyo.

Which was a good thing for him because he also was a deep red. He looked down and pointed at her dresser close to her. "There." He felt his heart racing but he refused to look up again until he heard the bathroom door close. He flopped back on the bed to try to calm himself. _Does she even know how beautiful she is? _

When she came out again she was wearing her yellow pajama's and she crawled back into the bed staring at him. "Kyo?"

"Yes?" He asked looking to the side at her and blushing faintly when he noticed how close she was.

"Thank you for watching over me." She murmured and closed her eyes, one hand reaching out toward him.

Kyos blush increased but he entwined his fingers with hers, and whispered so softly she didn't hear. "Always."

* * *

Kagome lay content in her bed with Inuyasha's head cradled against her chest as he drew circles on her belly with his claw, tickling her slightly. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" He murmured drowsily.

"What do you want to name him?" She asked continuing to scratch his ears gently.

"How do you know it's a him?" Inuyasha asked rolling over and looking up into her face.

"Just a feeling I have." Kagome murmured feeling herself getting lost in her mates gaze.

Inuyasha's noise twitched as he picked up the scent of her arousal and he slowly sat up and pulled her into his arms. "We're not going to hurt the baby by acting as if everything were normal?" He said quietly bringing her face to his.

A smile spread over her lips and her eyes narrowed happily, "Not a bit." And she leaned up to press her lips to Inuyashas.

* * *

"Come to bed."

Sesshomaru looked up from the report on his desk to see Yoruichi standing naked in the doorway to his office. "Must you walk around like that woman?" He asked his voice husky.

She pushed off from the doorframe and padded across the floor, comfortable in her own skin. "If you were in bed like you are supposed to be I wouldn't have had to get out of it." She pushed the file closed and sat on the desk in front of him, running her fingers through his hair. "Something is bothering you."

Sesshomarus eyes closed as the rhythm of Yoruichis hands calmed him. "I am worried that we will not all survive this battle. The Tenseiga has been speaking to me often lately."

Yoruichi curled her fingers under his chin and made his eyes meet hers. "Could it be it wants you to bring someone back to help us rather than that someone will die?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "But who? Kouga and Ayame are alive and living in the United States. Rin and Kohaku have been dead for centuries and their descendents are all over the world."

Yoruichi stood and pulled Sesshomaru to his feet linking hands with him. "We will know when the time comes my love, for now…" She said kissing his palms one after the other, "lets go to bed and remember why we fight."

Sesshomaru's eyes were glowing faintly red and he laughed, swinging Yoruichi into his arms. "You are a wonder my wife."

"And I don't expect you to ever forget it." She said and tucked her head under his chin as they made their way to their bed.

All over the house people tossed and turned, remembering the wind tunnel and rehearing Tohru's pain-filled screams.

* * *

_The next chapter will discuss what they went hunting for and more fluff to come! Also Kagome and Rukia get into a battle of spiritual power, how does it end?!?!?_

_Review and find out!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Ichigo sat on the edge of the second floor balcony and stared at the stars thinking back on the day. The girl Tohru's collapse after Aizens attack had been unfortunate but Kagome had assured everyone that she was alright. What had he been after though…Ichigo knew that Aizen was no pushover, did he jump from the girls body because Kagome had been able to hurt him or did he jump to keep her from finding what he was after? 

He looked over his shoulder at the small girl sleeping on the couch in his room. Rukia had been troubled over it as well. How powerful was this Kagome? Ichigo shrugged and got to his feet. It didn't matter so long as she was on their side to him but Rukia seemed extremely bothered by it. He looked down at her and shifted the blanket she was under over her shoulders and smiled so softly it was barely there. He turned away and climbed into his own bed and threw an arm over his eyes. Morning would come all too soon and he needed sleep to continue in his search for the thing Kagome had asked for.

Rukia woke slowly with the sound of screams reverberating around in her head. She shivered and sat up glancing over at the bed to see Ichigo still sleeping. It was not unusual for her to sleep in the same room as him, after all she lived in his closet but she never actually watched him sleep before. He looked so peaceful, not the hard closed off face he showed during the day but rather a sweet gentleness that came with sleeping well. Rukia moved closer to the bed and looked down at him. He had saved her life…this man was so powerful so…strong and so devoted to what he believed in.

If you had asked Rukia; she would have told you she ruined his life one dark rainy night so long ago but he didn't agree with her. He thought that what she had done was a great thing; he was finally getting the chance to help people and helping people was so important to him. Rukia smiled to herself then moved off toward the door to the bathroom silently.

"Save some hot water for me." Ichigo's voice came from the bed as he rolled onto his stomach and shoved his head under a pillow. A slight blush ran over her cheeks and she darted into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Kagome sat cross-legged in the yard with her eyes closed enjoying the light that shone down on her warming her skin. She could feel Inuyasha a few feet away as he moved through a training exercise keeping an eye on her. The door behind her slid open and she tensed feeling the malicious wave that accompanied the people who exited the house. 

"Kagome-chan!" Tohru's voice called out happily and Kagome stood to smile at the cheerful girl.

"Hello Tohru. I am so glad you seem better!" She took Tohru's hand and used a little of her powers to check how she was spiritually. Tohrus power was untainted by the invasion and Kagome knew it would soon be time to work with her.

"Kagome." Rukia grabbed Kagome's hands and pushed her power away from Tohru. "What are you doing?"

Kagome stared at the young girl shocked. "I am seeing if Aizen left anything inside of her."

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's shoulder but she shrugged him off. "I don't trust that you could be able to just throw Aizen out of her. There's something wrong with that."

Inuyasha came up behind Kagome to her defense and Kagome motioned him quiet. Ichigo looked down at the small girl horrified and Tohru looked back and forth between them all confused. "What is wrong?"

Kagome studied Rukia and saw the fierce protectiveness in her that made her so untrusting. "What would you like me to do to prove that I am what I say I am?"

"Prove your priestess powers." Rukia said balling fire in one hand.

Kagome stepped up to Rukia and grabbed the fire. It sparked and glowed pink for a moment before extinguishing. Rukia leapt away and shot another blast of magic at Kagome who caught it and closed her fist around it. Kagome clasped her hands together and closed her eyes as a thin veil of pink surrounded her. Rukia stared open mouthed and Kagome smiled apologetically at Inuyasha before touching his cheek.

Inuyasha's hair slid from silver to black and his eyes to brown. His claws disappeared and his dog ears melted to human ears on the side of his head. He leaned into Kagome's hand momentarily and when she removed her hand he went back to his normal self and Kagome stopped glowing. Kagome looked back at Rukia.

"I was not always this powerful." Her eyes unfocused. "I was born the reincarnation of another priestess and when she was brought back, stealing part of my soul I lost some of my power. When she died I got it back and it increased further when I purified the Jewel of Four Souls." She looked down her nose at Rukia. "I can see your power little girl and it scares you that you can see mine." Rukia flinched and looked away. "Don't be afraid, Rukia." Kagome touched Rukia's hair gently. "My power, my life, will be used to protect that which is precious to all of us."

Kagome walked away and ran a hand down her stomach happily when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. Rukia watched tears in her eyes. "Precious…" She felt Ichigos presence behind her and the blush began again.

"She died once." Orihimes voice said behind her.

Rukia and Tohru looked back at the unusually somber girl who gazed down the field. "What?" Tohru whispered into the wind.

Orihime nodded her face momentarily covered by the strands of hair that blew in the cool wind. "She spoke of it lightly but…she was captured once and forced into a vat of spelled liquid that forced her soul from her body and into a clay imitation of the woman she had been before." Orihime's eyes moved from Kagome to Rukia. "For almost an hour she was dead. Her body left in the vat as the woman she used to be tried to kill Inuyasha, her soul forced into something else, someone else who wanted to kill the one she was growing to love. She was never told but…when the woman yelled out for Inuyasha to die, she forced herself to life to save his. Her powers expanded with the love of him. If he were not here, if he had died during their adventures…she would have less power than Tohru." Orihime shook herself bringing her mind back to itself and grinned. "Don't fear her Rukia! She's going to be a mommy!" Orihime went running off after Kagome and they bent their heads together giggling as Inuyasha continued with his exercises.

Ichigo shook his head and walked off. "I'll be back later. Don't forget what she said Rukia." He yelled over his shoulder.

Rukia looked at Tohru. "I am sorry."

Tohru met her eyes shyly. "I am not the one to say that too."

* * *

Yuki found Kyo in the library head bent over a book with the man Miroku. "What did you find?" 

Miroku looked up at the other of the cursed cousins and felt an affinity for them that he had never felt for anyone else. They knew what it was to be burdened with a generational curse. "We discovered a book that discusses the banquet of the Zodiac and the cat's curse."

Yuki came over and bent to look as well. "What does it say?"

Kyo's eyes looked excited. "It discusses what the cat said to God after he was punished."

Yuki turned the book toward him and read.

'_Do not punish me for the trickery of your children. I have been the fallen but I shall fall no more. Until I am forgiven and I forgive, no peace shall there be between your children and me.' The cat angrily said to God._

_God replied: 'So shall it be, my thoughtless children, and cursed shall you be, all of you, until you discover what the lesson is to be.'_

Kyo looked out the window and repeated a phrase. " '_No peace shall there be between us'_, how true that is."

Yuki gazed down at the script on the old book and shook his head. "What lesson? What is it we need to discover?"

Miroku flexed his hand and studied the two of them. "Trickery and curses…just like my grandfather and Naraku. To lift this curse," he muttered lifting his hand into the air and studying it, "I must kill Naraku. Maybe…to lift yours, you must kill your God."

Yuki and Kyos eyes clashed together and they had trouble breathing. "Could it be that simple?" Kyo asked unable to believe it.

"Akito was never simple. The first time any of us saw him…we cried at the pain we felt. Are we strong enough to fight him physically when we can't fight his words?" Yuki asked remembering the dark words that were whispered to him over so many years.

Miroku spotted Sango outside the window with Sesshomaru and Yoruichi. "The real question is: to protect those you love, can you become strong enough?"

Yuki and Kyo turned to Miroku, their faces hardened and determination became imprinted in their eyes. As one they nodded.

* * *

_Please review! Much more is coming, more talking yes but! Sesshomaru and another person are going to get into a fight. I won't tell you who!!! No not serious though we do get to hear about the villians again in the next chapter. _

_REVIEW_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 _

_at long last lol._

* * *

Inuyasha looked out over the lands surrounding Sesshomaru's mansion from his vantage point on the roof. The land was lush and beautiful, unspoiled by the city so far off. Kagome's mother was due to arrive today and Inuyasha was worried about breaking the news of the pup to her. He sniffed deeply letting the smell of Kagome floating out of their bedroom window relax him. The pup was growing stronger everyday and he knew that no matter if it was human, demon, half demon, or some other mix between, it would never have to suffer the animosity that he had.

A new scent hit his nose and he turned to see the red head Kyo climb onto the roof as well. Kyo paused when he saw Inuyasha on the roof but shrugged and climbed up to sit near but not next to Inuyasha. For a moment silence reigned though Inuyasha could feel the boy burning with the need to say something.

"Was it normal for demons to have ears like yours?" Kyo finally burst out.

"No." Inuyasha replied brusquely. He said nothing more but the scent of his mate coaxed him into elaborating. "I am a half-demon, the most hated creature in my time. The humans hated me for the part of me that was demon and the demons hated me for the part of me that was human. I fit in no where and was hated and feared by all."

"How did you live that way?" Kyo asked and Inuyasha picked up the sound of his bracelet clinking.

"I didn't know of any other way to live." Inuyasha said thinking back. "Until I met Kagome."

A laugh floated up to them on the breeze and Kyo tugged at his bracelet, his mind a thousand miles away. "I know how you felt." He whispered.

Inuyasha turned to scoff but the expression on Kyo's face was one he recognized, a look of loneliness and anger. He said nothing, instead he waited in silence as Kyo thought.

"The day I was born my mother held not a child in her arms but a monster. For years she kept this monster hidden then killed herself leaving it alone. Fortunately for it, a loving man adopted it but it feared it would taint the man with its presence. It wasn't until some stupid girl refused to run that it began to think maybe it wasn't so horrible after all." Kyo met Inuyasha's eyes finally and in them found an understanding he never thought he'd find.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied softly. He stood slowly when he saw Sesshomaru waving up at him and looked back at Kyo. "But it's when we make our weakness, the thing we were despised for our very strength that we come into our own." He jumped from the roof waving back at Kyo and wandered over to where Sesshomaru stood holding a child by the arm. "What's up bro?"

"Ichigo is back with the things Kagome asked for. Can you get her?" Sesshomaru asked keeping a firm grip on the child.

Inuyasha gave the kid a thoughtful gaze, recognizing his features but said nothing as he watched the two of them walk away. He leapt back onto his balcony to fetch Kagome instead.

* * *

Sesshomaru found Sango and Miroku in the library and thrust the kid forward sending the little backpack bouncing on his back. "Sango, meet Ryan."

Sango stared at the boy who would have been a perfect copy of her brother Kohaku if not for his large blue eyes. "Kohakus?"

"My many greats-grandchild. Somewhere around 28 greats or so." Sesshomaru said watching the boy with a look of fondness that Miroku found disconcerting. "You know you're supposed to be in school."

Ryan scowled at his large grandfather then turned adoring eyes to Sango. "I wanted to see Aunt Sango! Stories of you have been passed down since the first Kohaku! You're the inspiration for the families continuing strength."

Sango sat hard in one of the chairs around the desk. "First Kohaku?" She burst into tears accepting suddenly that Kohaku had lived and died while she wasn't around.

Ryan ran over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Don't cry! I have something for you." He took off his backpack and pulled out a wooden back about the size of a shoe box and handed it reverently to her.

Sniffing she opened it to see a letter addressed to her in her brothers hand. Very carefully she lifted the fragile parchment and opened it to read the words Kohaku had written to her so long ago.

"_Sister,_

_Shippo told us what happened and where you went. I know there is no way for me to see you again in this life but I can hope that one day this will find you. I am not angry with you Sango. I am happy for you! You are going to a time where there is no need for you to fight. You spent your whole life fighting and finally you don't need to. You've always been the strongest and the best of us Sango but you deserve this time of peace. I hope your life is as fulfilling and wonderful as mine. Rin and I have been married almost two years and our first child was born not that long ago. A girl named for you. I didn't write before this because I was not sure what to say but I realized all I needed to say was 'I love you'. And I do. Goodbye Sango. _

_Until we meet again,_

_Your little brother _

_Kohaku"_

A tear leaked down her cheek and she handed it to Miroku to read before wrapping her arms around Ryan. "Thank you."

* * *

Ichigo stood in the foyer with a large wooden box at his side and Kagome bent to shuffle through it. "Perfect! Thank you!" She said and started to pick it up. Ichigo snatched it from her as Inuyasha grabbed her arms and started to scold her.

"You shouldn't be carrying such heavy things Kagome." He insisted.

She rolled her eyes and gestured toward the large courtyard towards the middle of the house. "Can you take it out there for me?" She trailed along and when they sat down waved Inuyasha away angrily. "Go spar with someone, your fluttering. Ichigo can help me for now." She shoved him back into the house and slammed the door.

"Protective huh?" Ichigo said grinning as he set the box down in the grass gently.

Kagome laughed and shook her finger at him. "Don't give me that! I bet your exactly the same way."

He gave her a self-decrepitating grin. "Yeah I am."

She knelt beside the box and began to pull out the herb plants he had found. "Did you have trouble finding them?"

He shook his head and bent to help her. "No they were fairly close by, it just took a bit to make sure they were the right ones. What are they for?"

Kagome ran the leaves of one through her fingers. "They have great healing powers if mixed properly and they are able to create a protective aura. Tohru and I need as much protection as possible. Rukia can fight and Orihime can defend but Tohru for now can do neither and I need the extra for my child. These should definitely help."

Ichigo helped her plant the herbs in silence then when they finished he helped her to her feet. "Everything will be fine." He said trying to be encouraging.

She gave him a smile as if he was five. "It will be fine in the end but in the middle we can't always know that." Orihime and Rukia wandered outside from the other end of the courtyard. "Get ready for fear Ichigo. The only way to deal with it is to know its coming."

* * *

Where three had been, there was now one. Dark red eyes gleamed beneath dark brown hair. The body was long and lanky but thick with muscle. He was not longer Akito, Aizen or Naraku. He was now a new creature. Something mortal, demon, and reaper. Ronin he called himself now, he was a weapon but he was his own master.

"Lets begin." His voice grated roughly from his throat and he strode from the room into the black rip that opened at the flash of a sword.

* * *

The limo pulled up and Kagome bounced on the balls of her feet impatiently waiting for her mother to exit the car. She flew down the steps into her mothers arms.

Mrs. Higurashi held her daughter holding back tears at the sight of her happy face. The last few weeks she had been fading away like a flower with no sun and she seemed so much better now. Souta hit them from the side and joined in the hugging. "Kagome! You look so much better!" He said smiling up at her.

"Thanks Souta." Kagome laughed ruffling his hair. "Sesshomaru has a sweet game room, theres a boy inside who'll take you to it. Have fun!" She called after him as he booked off. She linked arms with her mother and started towards the parlor where Inuyasha was waiting for them. "Inuyasha and I wanted to talk to you mother."

Mrs. Higurashi clasped her hands. "Are you getting married?"

Kagome laughed as she opened the door and led her mother inside the warm room. She took Inuyasha's hand and they stood together facing her mother. "By demon standards we are already married but we want to be married by human standards too."

Inuyasha nodded turning red and tightening his grip on Kagome's hand. "Also Kagome is carrying our pup."

Mrs. Higurashi squealed with delight and started fluttering her hands trying to decide what to buy first: a wedding dress or baby clothes.

Inuyasha met Kagome's eyes his shining with tears he wouldn't shed. She understood, for Inuyasha it was amazing and beautiful that they accepted him and his child without reservation.

Mrs. Higurashi threw her arms around Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. "Welcome to the family!"

* * *

**_REVIEW REVIEW!!!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **_at last right lol_

* * *

Yoruichi stood outside the house listening hard. She thought she heard…Urahara opened the door behind her twirling his cane thoughtfully and pulling her mind back. "Do you heard it too?"

Urahara nodded. "It sounds like Hollows are gathering."

"We should gather the fighters," Yoruichi said turning to go back into the house but Urahara reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her.

He gave her that insufferable smile of his and tilted his head to the sky with one hand on his hat. "Why don't we see how they react without our help."

Yoruichi shook her head and went to find her husband. "You're such a bastard Urahara."

He clapped his hands together and began to wring them in mock worry. "Oh you're so cruel." When the door closed behind her he straightened and looked at a small crack above them in the sky. "It'll be interesting to see how it starts."

* * *

Orihime straightened wiping the sweat from her forehead as Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon floated before her. "Thanks guy this was a great practice!" She rubbed her ears as the three went back into her hair clips. She watched Tohru for a moment as she practiced her bow skills with her white light increasing with each shot. Kagome was encouraging Tohru but every few seconds she'd look up at the sky.

Orihime followed her gaze and her heart skippped a beat when she saw the ominous black crack. _I've seen that before…, _She ran to the intercom on the side of the house and pressed it hard. "Ichigo! Come outside please."

Within seconds he had slammed the door open and stood panting before her. "Orihime?"

Silently she pointed at the sky and he followed her direction. For a moment he said nothing but she saw the recognition in his face. "Get them inside and gather everyone to the study." He darted back inside and Orihime ran to Kagome and Tohru. "We need to go to the study."

Kagome glanced at the sky again and nodded shouldering her bow and arrows. "Come on Tohru."

Tohru smiled widely at hem oblivious to their concerns and the three of them headed inside.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up at the entrance of the three girls into the study where he and Miroku had been studying with Chad and Uryuu about their experiences with hollows. "Kagome?"

She smiled and came to his side. "Hello Inuyasha." She kissed his cheek blushing lightly when Miroku grinned lecherously at her. "Orihime and Ichigo seem to want to talk to us."

Uryuu leaned back in his chair and pushed his glasses up one handed. "I wonder what about."

Kagome moved to the window and peered off into the sky. "I have a hunch." Uryuu stood up to join her when the door opened and Kyo, Yuki, and Ichigo entered the room. Ichigo looked around at the others gathered there and felt a small twinge of relief that so many were fighters. "The wall between the hollow world and ours is opening. We're going to be overrun." Rukia entered followed by Sango who kissed Miroku's cheek before sitting down.

Uryuu crossed his arms. "How did this happen?"

"Aizen." Chad said looking up. "He has the capabilities of causing the rift."

"Is that what the crack is?" Kagome asked looking out the window again.

Ichigo nodded while Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru gazed outside to see the crack. "When it has a wide enough hole, hollows will pour out and attack. My guess is that because it is most likely Aizen, they will be gunning for us."

Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome. "You say these things can only be killed by destroying the mask?" He fingered the hilt of his sword with his free hand.

"Unless you destroy it completely, the mask is the way to kill it." Rukia said stepping out of a body that looked just like her. Except for her close friends everyone stepped back eyes boggling. They had been told about the Soul Reapers need to wear a faux body to let others see them but seeing her step so casually out of herself was just…odd. Ichigo followed suit and Inuyasha grinned seeing how Ichigo gripped his own hilt.

Kyo stood and rolled his shoulders. "If we have to fight them don't you think we should fight where we choose? I doubt the house is a good idea."

Yuki looked at him surprised that he had thought of it. Tohru smiled widely nodding. "I saw a nice large field on the drive here; lots of room and area to move in."

Sango looked out the window again. "How long do you think we have?"

Rukia shrugged. "An hour, maybe two."

"Everyone meet in the front hall in half an hour; go find anything you're going to need." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. Ichigo nodded at his friends when they looked at him unsure about Inuyasha taking the lead. Kyo and Yuki nodded to Inuyasha as well and they dispersed. At the anointed time everyone came in wearing fighting clothes. Yuki, Kyo, and Chad had no weapons while Kagome, Uryuu, and Tohru had bows and arrows. Ichigo, Rukia, and Inuyasha had their swords and everyone was getting antsy when Sango came in with her boomerang bone and dragging an unconscious Miroku by his foot. Inuyasha picked him up and slung him over his shoulder muttering to himself.

"Let's go." Ichigo said and they all started out the door unaware of the eyes on them.

Yoruichi watched them leave from a room across the way, "Sesshomaru they all got battle ready and left."

"Where did they go?" He asked moving to the window to see them disappear into the trees.

"They went to an area where the hollows couldn't destroy the house." Urahara said strolling around a corner.

Sesshomaru looked in faint distaste at Urahara for a moment. "You really are a bastard aren't you?" The others laughed and Sesshomaru straightened looking at Yoruichi. "Where's Kimi?"

* * *

_I am sorry it's taking so long but I'll update soon as I can next chapter. School is almost done so I'll have lots of time._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**_Here's the update! I don't think I'll be doing all of them battling at once again lol it took a long time and confused me. If it's confusing to you let me know. _**

* * *

Inuyasha held Kagome tightly onto his back as he landed in the clearing they had chosen for their battle. He scouted the area silently and by the time the others had arrived had already smelled Kimi close behind them. He set Kagome on her feet gently and she ran a hand down his cheek. "I'll be fine my love."

He growled softly into her neck and watched the others come closer. Ichigo crossed his arms and nodded at something that Chad was saying to him.

"You guys didn't think you could start the party without me? Did you?" Kimi asked slinking into the clearing. Tohru gasped in wonder at Kimi's outfit. She had her hair braided down her back and lay flat against a tight blue shirt and black pants, styled closely to Yoruichis. She held a long pole at her side and on closer inspection they saw it belonged to a giant scythe.

Inuyasha gave her a grin. "I figured you, Shippo, and Akina would sniff us out and follow." He took Kagome's hand and pulled her further into the middle of the clearing. They had probably about the length of a football field to work in and he hoped it would be enough. "Where are the foxes?"

"Right here." Shippo said dropping into the clearing, his wife close behind him. "Sorry, Akina had to finish lunch for everyone." He set down two large picnic baskets. "Since we figure by the time we are going to be done we'll be starved."

"I always knew foxes were practical." Sango said clasping Akina's shoulder.

"Only the women." She said back returning Sango's grin.

Kyo laughed shortly then turned to Inuyasha and Ichigo. "So what is the plan guys? You two seem to be the most experienced fighters here."

Ichigo glanced at Inuyasha who shrugged. "The main thing is to keep the non-fighters safe. Kagome you are in charge of those."

Ichigo nodded. "I'll take left flank, you take right?" At Inuyasha's nod, Ichigo looked over the fighters. "Pick your sides guys."

Kagome gripped Tohru's hand and gave her a reassuring smile, "You will stay with me. Orihime and Uyruu you too. Rukia?"

She shook her head. "I'm fighting." She stomped to Ichigo's side where Chad had silently slipped to.

Akina and Shippo stood silently staring at each other then looked at Inuyasha. "We'll take sky."

He nodded, "What about you others?" He looked at Kimi who stared off into the trees, Miroku and Sango who looked at him as if he was retarded, and Kyo and Yuki who seemed to be out of place. "Miroku, Sango, go with Ichigo. Kyo, Yuki and Kimi, you're with me."

The others nodded. Miroku and Sango bent their heads with Ichigo describing battle strategies and ways that they could assist them. Kyo gazed at Inuyasha with a slightly grateful look in his eye while Yuki inspected his hands. "What good are hand to hand fighters?" He asked looking up at the swordsmen.

Inuyasha grinned and crossed his arms. "Well, I fought Kyo so I don't know about you but I know he can do some damage. Hit them right or distract them, anyway you can help is necessary. If you feel like your useless I can give you guys weapons later."

Kyo grinned, his pupil's mere slits. "I know I can do some damage." He fingered the bracelet on his wrist and looked up at the giant crack in the sky. "I think it's about time."

They all gazed up and saw a hand begin to come through the crack. "Let's get this party started," Kimi said and bent to the ground and turned on the portable stereo player she had brought with her.

"_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high"_

Kimi swung her scythe into a ready position as she sang and the hollows began to pour from the sky. They fanned out and circled the non fighters. Uyruu and Orihime knelt on the ground watching and waiting for times when their intervention was needed. Tohru stood shakily besides Kagome and both had their bows ready to fire.

"_[Chorus x2  
__What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
To you I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high"_

Yuki bumped into Kimi as he straightened and blushed when she swung her bright gold eyes towards him and flashed him a grin as she continued to sing, oblivious to the fear that swamped the humans. Kyo stepped forward as the first hollow came close, he jumped sideways avoiding the spike it shot out and flew forward landing a hard kick in the center of its facemask. It had a large crack in it and before Kyo had landed Yuki had landed a kick of his own in the same spot.

The mask shattered and Inuyasha cheered. "That's what you can do!" He leapt forward swinging his sword and sending a flash of energy flying to disintegrate a handful of hollows behind theirs. An arrow flew past his shoulder slamming into the mask of a large hollow and sending it screaming from the world.

Ichigo and Rukia bounced from hollow to hollow, splitting masks one after another. Chad sent blow after blow from his arm and Miroku and Sango lay about them like they had in the days long gone.

"[_Chorus x2  
__I never meant to be so cold  
I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold  
__[Chorus x2"_

Kagome felt something creep up behind her and spun around darting in front of Tohru. A large hollow had concealed itself and now stood close behind her. It roared and the others glanced behind them or spun to see the huge hollow standing so close to Kagome and so far behind them. Inuyasha started to run back but suddenly a white blast shot from the ground and smashed into the hollow sending it back a few feet. A pink blast followed closely behind it and shattered the mask. Kagome sent a proud glance at a gaping Tohru and launched another arrow at the hollow sneaking up to Yuki.

Kyo gave Tohru a grin and then looked back only to be flung away from the battle as a hollow punched at him. His bracelet went flying into another direction and for a moment his world froze then it speed up as he exploded into the form of a monster. Tohru ran towards him wrapping her arms around one of his giant forearms while Inuyasha leapt in front of Kyo to kill the hollow that had chased him.

"Kyo! Can you fight?" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder, apparently uncaring about Kyo's transformation.

"Hell yes." Kyo said pushing Tohru back toward Kagome gently and stalking up to Inuyasha's side.

"Show me what those claws can do." Inuyasha said sheathing his sword and flexing his own.

Kyo felt his heart skip a beat at the total acceptance of his other form from his other man. He could feel Yuki's determination to ignore the transformation and Tohru's worry for him but…from this dog eared man he felt no disgust, no horror. They moved side by side slaughtering the hollows until finally there were none left. Those that tried to flee back into the crack were destroyed by the flames from the two fox demons. By the time the dust had settled, the stereo player had played five songs and the last song, "Get Stoned" by Hinder was winding down. Kimi had sung each song as they played and Kagome had joined in at times as well.

The damage was slight to each person, the worst hurt being Uyruu who had stood up at an inopportune moment and been hit by a flying piece of mask. "Anyone else think this was too easy?" Ichigo asked leaning against his sword where he'd thrust it into the ground. He'd taken in Kyo's transformation with a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

"It was just feelers." Uyruu said blushing as Orihime worked to heal his cut. "Aizen and the others are trying to see what we are capable of. Next time it won't be so easy."

Further away and oblivious to the conversation Yuki sat next to Kimi where she flipped through the lunch basket under the closest tree line. Chad and Rukia were flopped onto the ground by them and Shippo and Akina were whispering to each other as they walked towards them.

Kyo moved closer to the ground unsure what the general reaction would be when Kagome handed him his bracelet. He looked up into her face and saw the same acceptance that had been on Inuyasha's. He growled slightly and backed away. What kind of people accepted him with no other thought? He felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped around to see Inuyasha looking at him. Tohru knelt at his side her hand delicately on his large paw.

"Those claws come in handy don't they?" He asked.

Miroku knelt in front of Kyo making him look at him. "Is this your generational curse?"

Kyo looked down and growled angrily. "Only the cats." He snarled. _Only I am cursed with this hideous form. _He thought trying not to growl louder.

Sango leaned against Miroku. "As curses go…this one isn't so bad."

"Not…not so bad!? I was hated by my entire family, how is it not bad?" Kyo snarled leaning back on his haunches his form huge.

"The question is: to protect those you love, can you become strong enough?" Miroku said repeating his words from the other day. "Can you accept what your curse is and use it to its greatest advantage?" He held out his hand that Kyo recognized as having what they called a wind tunnel. "My curse, the curse that would have eventually killed me, became my weapon. Will your curse be your weapon, or your destruction?"

* * *

**Song: Cold By: Crossfade**

**_Please review!!!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hehe...today was my first day of classes and I ended up writing this during two of them.**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

A large snapping sound drew everyone's attention to the sky as a small figure emerged from the crack a moment before it fully shut. It approached the group swiftly and they all leapt to their feet ready to fight. The man landed before them and his face shape continuously changed as he looked from one person to the next. "We are Ronin." He said his voice a raspy growl. "Our transformation took too long. You have grown strong together. If only…you'd stay together you might have a chance." Ronin said then a burst of light shot from his hands at the group. When the light cleared the field was empty and Urahara stepped out from his hidden spot in the trees. "Well…Sesshomaru is not going to be happy." (A/N: _Understatement of the year lol almost feel sorry for the guy...nah_)

* * *

Kagome sat up slowly and gazed around the room she was in. A lump on the floor beside her showed that she wasn't fully alone but she knew that Inuyasha wasn't with her. She leaned over and looked into the face of Ichigo and in her movement saw Kyo, still in his other form a bit further away. With a sigh she stood up and went to the closest wall where she felt spiritual pressure start to build. A face started to lean out of the wood and she refused to back down. She felt Inuyasha's mate mark on her shoulder start to burn as she stared at the face of Naraku. "This is a familiar trick Naraku." She said inspecting her nails and giving him little attention. 

"And yet you fell into it." He murmured. "Fighting the hollows and getting their spiritual pressure on you made it easy to pull you here."

"Where's here?" Ichigo's voice asked from the floor.

"It's a maze." Naraku's voice and face changed subtly into what Kagome could only guess was Aizens. "At the center is the way out."

"You like games too much." Kagome yawned twirling Kyo's bracelet in her hand.

"Games have their own purposes." Naraku replied looking back at her. "If you don't die before you reach the exit we still will have gotten to know your new powers, your secrets, your…weaknesses." He said the last as if the word gave him pleasure.

"Weaknesses?" Kagome asked shifting her hair behind her and changing her posture to mimic Kikyos. "You mean like your lust for this body Onigumo?" Her voice was almost identical to Kikyos and Naraku hissed before his face disappeared from the wall. Kagome's winning laugh echoed throughout the room and she turned to see Ichigo and Kyo staring at her. She waved at them her attitude still slightly reflecting her mates. "Forgive me. After two years of trying to kill that bastard, I'm so sick of him."

She handed the bracelet towards Kyo and he slipped it on fingering the beads gently. His shirt had been destroyed in his change but his pants had survived intact. Ichigo handed him the outer black layer of his soul reaper uniform and Kyo slipped it on nodding thankfully. "Where do we go now?"

Ichigo pointed to the only door in their room and made sure his sword was strapped loosely to his back. "That way for now."

Kagome nodded and the three of them headed silently from the room. She felt the pull on her mark and on her stomach and hoped that soon, she'd be back with Inuyasha. She trusted these two to protect her, in many ways they were just like her half-demon but they still weren't him.

* * *

Inuyasha punched the wood where Naraku's face had been. "Damn bastard!" He growled and spun to face his companion. 

Shippo glared at Inuyasha wishing he had been put with any of the others but this man. "Losing your temper won't get us anywhere."

"Shut up brat!" Inuyasha snarled his hand gripping Tessaiga tightly. He had to get to Kagome, he couldn't leave her alone and unprotected. He stalked to the door and threw it open then glanced back at Shippo. "You coming?"

Shippo followed sneering. "Oh? Not going to leave me behind this time?"

"When have I ever left you behind?" Inuyasha asked distracted as he smelled the air. His demon blood was boiling. The bastards had managed to separate him from his mate and he wanted her NOW! He hoped that she hadn't ended up alone and had been with any of the fighters. He had nothing against the non fighters but if Kagome couldn't have him…she needed someone who could protect her, she had trouble doing it herself sometimes. The mate mark would enable him to track her easily and he could feel her emotions and he was hoping he would be back with her quickly.

"You left me behind the day you wished on the Shikon Jewel." Shippo's voice cut through Inuyasha's frantic thoughts.

He stopped and turned back to Shippo finally realizing why Shippo had avoided him since his arrival into the future. The first instant Shippo had grinned relieved and happy to see him then he'd turned away and left anger filling his scent. Inuyasha looked at the man who'd been the annoying little brat that'd been like a son to him at the end of their journey together, and wished he'd let Shippo know all those years ago. "Shippo…I…"

Shippo looked away and brushed past Inuyasha. "Save it. You hated me, I was the thorn in your side when it came to your relationship with Kagome. I get it, whatever."

Inuyasha shook his head and reached out to touch Shippo's shoulder. "Shippo I wished for all of us to be able to go to live with Kagome. I don't know why it didn't include you or Kirara." He growled back when Shippo turned snarling on him, refusing to feel angry or guilty for something that wasn't his fault. "Would you take it back? Give up your last 500 years? Give up Akina?"

"You took my mother! I wanted you to be my father, Kagome my mother and us to be a family! You kept that from happening!" Shippo yelled punching at Inuyasha in blind anger.

Inuyasha dodged shaking his head sadly. He had wanted the same thing. At times yes, Shippo had been a huge pain in the ass but Inuyasha knew what it was to be alone, to be without family, and had felt compassion for Shippo and wanted to be some kind of father to him. "I didn't. The jewel did." He dodged again then darted forward and wrapped his arms around Shippo as he once remembered his mother doing to him, he felt a soft emotion in him that was new, it might be some of Kagome's influence on him but he felt for Shippo. He was still taller than Shippo but not by much and used his strength to hold Shippo still. "I wanted you to come with us Shippo. The Jewel decided you had to grow up first." Inuyasha felt a pain in his chest when he felt Shippo begin to sob and held tightly to the child who'd lost every parent he'd had.

After a few minutes Shippo pulled away and gave Inuyasha a timid smile.

Inuyasha nodded knowing that they'd talk about it again but now wasn't that time. "Let's find our women." They started back down the hall, listening and smelling for their mates.

* * *

Yuki pulled his clothes on hurriedly blushing a deep red color while Kimi laughed. "Leave them off pretty boy." She said and laughed harder as his blush deepened. She'd chuckled when she'd 'accidentally' hugged him and he'd changed into a mouse but had thought it more cute than odd. After all, look at her parents. 

"Must you behave so?" He hissed buttoning his shirt the rest of the way and stalking down the hall.

"Pansy." She murmured slinging her scythe onto her shoulder as she followed him. "You heard Naraku guy. Lets head to the center."

"You think he was telling the truth?" Yuki asked slowing down to walk beside her careful of the wicked point of her weapon. It was huge, he had no idea how she was able to hold the giant thing as easily as she did.

"Well it's not like we have much choice in the matter do we?" Kimi asked looking down the different hallways with pauses to sniff each one.

Yuki watched her sniff two hallways before asking the question burning in his mind. "What are you?"

Kimi turned and moved close to him and sniffed the air just above his skin. She could smell a light scent of sweat from their earlier fight, embarrassment, anxiety, and the sweet tangy scent of fear and reluctant arousal mixed together. She leaned back slightly and licked her lips letting her true colors show. She'd shown her true colors to Kagome but with the help of her mother she'd developed a spell to keep the others from seeing what she really looked like. A slice of black appeared on both cheeks and her lips turned a dark ruby red while the back of her hair darkened and shone purple in the ghostly light and the white ends gleamed. She reached up to touch his cheek as the fear smell increased with the touch of her claws. She smiled revealing fangs then stepped back not bothering to hide again and swung the scythe down from her shoulder. "Half dog demon." She started off leaving Yuki gaping behind her. (_A/N: you have no idea how much I loved writing this part lol_)

* * *

Sango sheathed the sword she'd been given by Sesshomaru to replace the sword she'd had lost in the Feudal Era during their final battle and stepped over the snake demons remains. "So Rukia." She started turning to see the smaller girl kicking another demon body out of her way. "What do you think the purpose of this maze is?" 

"Aizen and your Naraku know us individually. They probably want to see how we've changed and see what we do in pairs." Rukia said peering down the next hall. Another demon flew at her and she sent a blast of magic at it. "Hadou 33: Soukatsui." The ball demolished the demon and Sango sliced its companion in half.

She looked at the naked blade and shrugged deciding it was easier to leave out than continue to draw it. "So whats your relationship with Ichigo?" She looked at the small woman who sighed.

Rukia was quiet as she pushed aside a door to peer inside. They passed the empty room before she answered. "I'm not sure. He's my friend, I gave him the ability to fight hollows but I don't know how he sees me; sister, friend, girl friend. I'm just," She paused slicing an eye demon in half with her own sword. "just there."

Sango nodded, she understood that. Before Miroku and she had confessed their true feelings for each other she often wondered the same thing. "Well what do you want the two of you to be?"

Rukia looked at Sango and opened her mouth to respond when she heard her name being called from down the hall next to them.

* * *

**You'll find out what happened to the others next chapter! I had to seperate them to get them to learn to depend on each other but also because Naraku always uses the same played out tricks so I figured this was right up there with his mental level.**

**Review and it will be up much faster. If I get more than five by Friday I'll have it up by Saturday. LOL so review!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry it wasn't Sat like I promised. This weekend was horribly busier than I thought it was going to be. It got a little confused at the end I think but if its not for you thats great lol!_

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

Uryuu ran down the hall and stopped panting next to Rukia. "Hey, we found you guys."

Beside him was Akina who stared at him amazed. "You would think I hadn't been keeping him alive the last hour or so the way he ran to you."

Sango laughed and gave Akina a one armed hug looking over the gasping man. "You know these humans. They can't deal with demons."

Rukia looked at Sango annoyed. "I am not human."

"Than it doesn't apply to you, does it?" Akina asked a bit snappishly. She started down the next hall with Sango in the lead.

Sango looked sideways at the fox demon beside her. Akina had short orange hair that she had spiked up stylishly. Her eyes were a shining joyful blue most days but they were highly annoyed at the moment. "What's up Akina?" In the three weeks or so that she had lived in Sesshomaru's castle and knew Shippos mate she had never seen Akina anything but happy and kind. This Akina was snappy and angry.

Akina looked at Sango and sighed turning to watch the two strangers behind them. "You're a demon slayer Sango, you know how demons get separated from their mates. It's especially hard on me because Shippo and I are going to have a pup. I can't stand being away from him at the moment."

"You're pregnant?" Sango squeaked, she had always wondered why Akina and Shippo hadn't had kids in the 400 years since they'd been mates but hadn't asked.

"Shippo loved Kagome and Inuyasha as parents. When he told me about you all I knew that no matter what, I wasn't going to get pregnant until Kagome and Inuyasha were around to greet Shippo's child." Akina confessed blushing slightly. "I became pregnant a few days after you guys arrived in this time. I knew it wouldn't be long before Kagome got here."

Sango stopped at the entrance to another hallway and hugged Akina. "Shippo is so lucky to have found you."

Akina laughed and tugged Sango's hair. "And I remind him of that everyday."

Uryuu came up quietly. "Is she less angry now?"

Rukia looked at Akina with awe. "In the year I've known him he has never been afraid of someone. Or at least never shown he was afraid." She looked at the trembling Uryuu. "What did you do?"

Akina looked away a bit pink in the cheeks. "I was extremely upset when I woke up without my husband and with that sad excuse for a man."

"I'm not a sad example of a man!" Uryuu declared crossing his arms and pushing his glasses up. He immediately followed that statement with a squeal as he ducked under the snake demon that launched at him.

Sango cut its head off with one swing of her sword and stared at Uryuu. "No you're a shining example of man." Even Rukia was staring at Uryuu depressed by his show of cowardice.

"Look! Hollows I can handle, demons are creepy!" He shouted stomping his foot.

Akinas eyes flashed red, "I'm creepy?" She started.

Sango grabbed her arm as a voice called down the hall. _Thank god. _She thought and turned to greet the new comers.

* * *

Miroku glanced down the hallway that they'd heard noises from and straightened at the sight of a demon being sliced in half by a band of light. Behind him Orihime jumped up. "That's Chad!" She ran down the hallway and Miroku forced himself to look down the hallway behind him so he didn't look at her bouncing chest. He really wanted to prove to Sango that he could behave, he wanted to marry her so he could spend his marriage MISbehaving. He saw the giant eye ball darting down on them and swung his staff at it slicing it in half. He turned back to Orihime and leapt forward in time to stab the lizard demon sneaking up on her into the wall. She stopped and looked at it surprised. "Oh…thank you!"

Miroku shook his head amazed that this girl was able to function through life considering how oblivious she was. He had to give her props about her healing talents though. When they had left the first room he'd been surprised by a small fire demon. He'd been burned badly but Orihime was able to heal him easily. He watched as the other two approached, the giant dark man, Chad and the pretty girl named Tohru. He exclaimed when he saw Tohru being helped along by Chad and Orihime helped her sit on the side of the hall. "What happened to her?" Miroku asked Chad.

Chad looked down at Rukia, "There was a demon. It snuck around me."

"Sōten Kisshun" Orihime called out Shun'ō and Ayame, her healing duo and set to work healing the gashes along Tohru's leg. "Are you okay?" She asked looking up into Tohru's face.

Tohru gave a strained but heartful smile. "I am alright Ino-chan(remember Tohru's habit of last names shortened. I had to do it lol its so cute)." Tohru replied. "I did not know that it was coming at me or I would have tried my powers on it."

Miroku patted Tohru's shoulder. "I wouldn't try relying on your powers until they've been trained a bit more."

Tohru nodded looking a bit lost. "Have you seen Kyo-kun yet? Or Yuki-kun?"

Orihime shook her head and stood when Tohru was completely healed. "No but we are close to Ichigo. Maybe they are together."

"How do you know where Ichigo is?" Miroku asked helping Tohru to her feet, careful where his hands went. His cursed hand was not going to get him in trouble, not going to get him in trouble, he repeated it like a mantra while Chad stared at him with an expressionless face.

"Chad and I always know where Ichigo is." Orihime said calmly looking at her big friend.

Chad nodded. "He's very close by." Chad picked up Tohru and began down the hallway ignoring her protests. "Come along." He started walking Orihime close beside him, each concentrating hard on whatever it was that tied them to Ichigo. Miroku trailed behind them wondering exactly who these people were.

* * *

Kagome leaned heavily against a wall watching Ichigo and Kyo cut through the demons ahead of her. She hoped the others were not having as much trouble as they were but a part of her doubted it. She had pushed Naraku hard and she thought he was gunning for her, sending the majority of the demons he'd had in this maze at her. She jumped to the side as another snake flew at her and blasted it with her priestess powers. The use of so much magic was slowly draining her and she could feel the burn in her shoulder telling her that Inuyasha was searching for her frantically. She lurched to the side when Kyo, in his other form leapt by her taking out the demon sneaking up behind her with his claws. After the first handful of demons Kyo had decided that fighting in this form would do more than his other. Ichigo had been using his blade and the 'Sky-piercing Moon Fang' magic from his Zangetsu to steadily decrease the numbers of attackers but there were way to many to be able to release his more powerful spell.

Kagome straightened and pushed Ichigo aside roughly as a burst of flame shot at him. She was on her feet before Ichigo and sent a large blast of energy down the hall momentarily clearing it of all attackers. "Come on. We need to move quicker." She muttered leaning onto Kyo's high shoulder. The first time she had gotten close to him she had thought he smelled of dark caves, the caves she had had to live in from time to time with Inuyasha but it wasn't a completely horrible smell, just unusual, but she'd been fighting for so long if anyone smelled it was her. She groaned as they started swiftly down the hall. "What I wouldn't give for a hot bath."

Kyo laughed, his normal voice a deeper rumble. "I hear that."

Ichigo nodded. "And food. I miss food." They all laughed and kept moving swiftly, listening carefully for any sign of the others.

"Ichigo!" A voice called out. They quickened their pace and came upon Orihime, Chad, Tohru and Miroku. Miroku moved swiftly to Kagome's side and Orihime and Chad circled Ichigo. Tohru knelt by Kyo so that their faces were even when he was crouching. "Are you alright Ichigo?" Orihime asked Shun'ō and Ayame hovering closely to her face.

Chad nodded. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo gave his two friends a grin. "I am alright. Tired, how bad was your fighting? Kagome could probably use your help Orihime."

Orihime nodded and moved over to the older girl. Kagome gave her an exhausted grin. "I'm alright. You two?" She asked looking from Orihime to Tohru.

"I am alright. I was injured before but Ino-chan healed me Hig-chan." Tohru said with a large smile. She handed Kyo the bracelet Kagome had passed to her and he slid back into his human form and landed hard on his butt.

"I am alright. Miroku was very helpful until we found Tohru and Chad!" Orihime said grinning. "Though," she paused and looked at the ceiling her finger touching her chin thoughtfully. "He was very careful not to touch me at all. I wonder why that is?"

Kagome laughed and gave Miroku a smile when he blushed. "Sango will be extremely proud of you. I am proud of you."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks. Think I can convince her to marry me now?"

"Possibly." Kagome said smiling at him. Ichigo and Chad came closer and the seven of them crouched together.

"If what Chad said is true, the three of us have had more fighting than anyone else. They had twenty or so combined, we've had closer to a hundred." Ichigo said, "Kagome what did you mean when you said Naraku's weakness was for your body?"

Miroku looked at Kagome surprised. "You told Naraku off?"

Kagome blushed when Kyo started to chuckle. "You should have seen it, he was going on about how he was going to find our weaknesses and she calls him out on, what were your words, his 'lust for your body'."

Kagome's blush deepened. "He pissed me off!" She declared crossing her arms and ignoring the demon guts all over her clothes. "The bastard just can't die and stay dead can he? No he's got to come back and separate me from my Inuyasha!" Her eyes flashed and she jumped to her feet. "I WANT INUYASHA!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Miroku stared at her shocked. "Good lord, Kagome. You really need to get back with him. I think you're getting a little to demonish without him."

Kagome sat down suddenly and grabbed her head and moaned. "I can't help it…I want Inuyasha." She sniffed.

"Well then why don't you come here?" His voice said from behind her.

She froze and turned around to see nothing. "Did anyone else hear that?" She whispered looking around.

"Hear what Kagome?" Ichigo asked standing up and tugging Orihime to her feet. "Orihime say that she felt Uryuu down that way?"

"N-no." She said quietly and stood slowly. The others all got to their own feet and Chad helped Kagome climb onto Miroku's back so she didn't have to walk. _What was that?_

* * *

Shippo wrapped his arms around Akina and she hugged him tightly. "Shippo!" She cried into his shoulder.

Sango gave Inuyasha a hug and stepped back when he growled lightly after hugging her back. "We'll find her Inuyasha. She's fine."

Inuyasha nodded his cheeks showing a faint purple streak. "I know, the sooner the better though."

Rukia stared at Shippo and Akina. "What are you two?" She asked after a moment of them communicated without words.

"Fox demons." Shippo said quietly. "Where have you two been?" He asked incredulous when her and Uyruu's jaws dropped. "Didn't we tell you guys before?"

"Probably, but the two of them seem to forget a lot." Akina snarled into Shippos shoulder.

"I am sorry about her." Shippo said when the two strangers stiffened. "She's pregnant and been having a lot of mood swings if I am not around."

Sango nodded. "It is common when demons are mated that when they are separated and anxious, they are highly defensive and angry." She touched Rukia's shoulder gently. "Please don't be angry with her. It is part of her nature."

Rukia looked at the woman with new eyes. "You're so lucky." She whispered. Rukia wanted to know the love and security that this woman did. Wrapped in the arms of Shippo she looked like she belonged. She wanted to see that herself, feel it herself.

Uryuu looked away, "Congratulations." It would surprise both him and Rukia to know that they thought along the same lines. Love escaped both of them though there was someone they cared for. "We need to find the others."

"Kagome is in pain." Inuyasha said looking at Sango his eyes slightly red. "I need to get to her." He growled touching her shoulder for reassurance. Sango had become like a sister to him and to some extent she was able to quell the demon inside him.

Sango gripped his hand tightly and his eyes focused back on her. "We'll find her soon. By now Miroku is probably with her." She drew his attention to her and started down the hallway. "Let's just hope if he saw Orihime he kept his hands to himself." She growled herself and Inuyasha laughed hearing a sound so similar to his.

_Kagome…I'm close. Wait for me. _Inuyasha thought then he felt a pull on his shoulder. _I want Inuyasha _he heard Kagome's voice say in his head. He closed his eyes and concentrated on thoughts of her. _Well then why don't you come here? _He asked hoping she would hear him. _Let me hold you Kagome._

_

* * *

_

**Next chapter someone reaches the center and it isn't the easy way out they thought. Inuyasha might turn full demon, any opinions on that score?**

**Also I was thinking of bringing Kagura from Fruits Basket in to even out the couples, should I or should I just leave it the way it is?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Kimi watched Yuki pace back and forth across the room that sat in the center of the maze. One of the bad guys, Kimi wasn't sure which one, thought it was cute to put a sign up saying, "You've now reached the center of the maze." It had made Kimi smile but Yuki seemed to fold further into himself. Kimi sighed, Yuki hadn't liked that she had had to save him from a few demons. "Yuki sit down."

Yuki turned to her his eyes narrowing in a glare. "I can't sit down. How can you just sit there so calmly when we have no idea what's happened to the others?" He started his next turn when her hand shot out and dragged him to the floor beside her. "What was that for?"

Kimi contrived to hold him down and her other hand covered his mouth. "You will shut up for a minute and listen to me." She growled a bit of her demon flashing at him. His spike heightened and it interested her that only a small percentage of the spike was the smell of fear. She could see that he wasn't used to girls ordering him around but then again she wasn't surprised, as pretty as he was, girls probably had a big problem talking to him. "I am worried about the others however, if you don't stop pacing I will hug you."

Yuki raised an eyebrow and waited for her to remove her hand. "You're going to hug me?"

Kimi smiled, "Yes, if you are a mouse you can't get that far away and I'll hide your clothes so you'll be naked."

Yuki glared at her though a part of him was amused. "You're evil."

Kimi grinned and leaned forward to delicately sniff his neck. "No, I'm a bitch." She loved the way he smelled, she couldn't get enough of it. "You shouldn't worry so much."

Yuki moved back slightly to look down into her face. He could see the desire in her eyes and he looked away unsure what to do. "I can't help it. Tohru is very important to me."

"Do you love her? Is my flirting crossing a line?" Kimi asked moving away. She hadn't smelled Tohru on him or particularly noticed her being with him often but that didn't mean anything. It gave her a pang to think of Yuki with Tohru but Tohru was a sweet girl and she could understand falling for this strong boy.

Yuki was quiet for a long time. It was extremely quiet where they were. The wall scroll saying they'd reached the center was a mockingly bright and cheerful color. "I love her. But I'm not in love with her." He looked away staring down a hallway to their left. "I tried to be in love with her." His eyes swiveled back to her. "Why are you so easy to talk to?"

Kimi shook her head and ran a finger down his hand. "I listen. It's not common anymore." She entwined their fingers and felt his arm stiffen. "Or maybe its destiny. You are extremely cute."

Yuki felt a blush start in his cheeks and looked away. "So I hear."

She laughed and got to her feet pulling him up as well. "It's even cute when you blush. Come on. Kagome is almost here."

"Kagome? How can you tell?" Yuki asked looking down the same hallway that she was. He ducked backwards when a splatter of blood flew past his face.

"That's how." Kimi said swinging her scythe onto her shoulder before flying down the hallway.

Kagome looked up at the new demonic presence bearing down on them and grinned when she saw Kimi slicing her way to them. "Hey Kimi!"

"Aunt Kagome." Kimi responded slicing a demon in half. She laughed at Kagomes face and turned to the others. Miroku was back to back with Chad and Ichigo and Kyo sliced their way through ahead of Kagome, Orihime, and Tohru. "You do seem to be popular."

"I pissed off Naraku." Kagome said dodging a clawed hand. "He seems to send all of the demons to harass me." She put a hand to her head when she felt a wave of dizziness.

Kimi caught Kagome as she began to fall and guarded her as Ichigo killed the last demon. "Come on, Yuki is waiting in the center ahead of us."

"Yuki is alright?" Tohru asked helping Kyo to his feet as he slipped his bracelet back onto his hand.

Kimi nodded. Suddenly Kimi understood Yuki's dilemma; Tohru, whether she knew it or not, was in love with Kyo and he seemed to love her back. She gave a smirk and thought how great it was that her way to Yuki was clear. "Lets get to the center. Kagome needs to lie down."

Ichigo nodded and slung his sword onto his back and motioned for Chad and Miroku to go ahead of him. "I'll watch our backs."

Kimi darted down the hall and laid Kagome on the floor. Orihime and Tohru sat on her side feeling her forehead and checking her pulse. Tohru had given Yuki a big smile before turning to Kagome. Kimi ran a hand down Yuki's back snickering as he jumped.

Miroku looked down another hall and leaped back. "There are more demons coming. I think this is their final attempt. There seem to be hundreds."

Kimi nodded and swung her scythe into a ready position. "I hope Inuyasha and Sango get here soon."

Miroku sighed and nodded. "Me too." He moved further away from the entrance and everyone picked a door and stood facing outward, Tohru, Orihime, and Kagome sitting in the middle.

* * *

Inuyasha was running down the hallway, Sango close on his heels with the two fox demons guarding their backs when he smelt Kagome. He could smell and feel her exhaustion and the demons that surrounded her and their friends. His demon screamed in anger and burst forth, his eyes bleeding red and purple streaks covering his cheeks. He growled loudly and turned the corner sharply on all fours.

Sango and the others picked up speed trying to keep up with the now demon Inuyasha. Rukia gasped when she saw the facial transformation and change in aura that surrounded Inuyasha. "What just happened?" She called up to Sango.

Shippo from behind answered her as he herded her and Uyruu faster. "Inuyasha is half demon. We can smell Kagome and the danger she is in. His demon is taking over his body to save her."

Uryuu looked back over his shoulder as they ran. "What does that mean?"

Akina laughed. "It means stay the hell out of his way."

Sango nodded and slid to a stop as they reached Inuyasha. He'd stopped to stare in fury at the mass of demons blocking his way. He snarled at them, Rukia screaming slightly at his feral face, then turned and began to slaughter the demons. Uryuu stared in shock at the vicious killing. Shippo came up and placed a heavy hand on Uryuus shoulder. "This is what a demon can be if provoked. But Inuyasha of yesterday is still who he is. The fury you humans feel when someone you care for is threatened is a drop of water in the ocean to what a demon feels when his mate is threatened."

Rukia shuddered at the blood that was beginning to become a river the longer they stood there. "He's terrifying."

Akina began to laugh. "He is nothing compared to Sesshomaru when Yoruichi came back from the soul society after rescuing you."

Uryuu turned to her, "How can you laugh about this?"

Akina narrowed her eyes on him and snorted. "Maybe if you shut up and followed him you would see why I can laugh."

Uryuu and Rukia turned and darted down the hall after Inuyasha and Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha could only see red as he ripped apart each demon in his way. He could smell her up ahead of him, hear her breathing, and feel her exhaustion in his chest. He had to get to her. He grinned as the last in this section died and leapt forward over the gray haired boy who ducked under the flying red-clothed demon.

"What the hell?" Yuki yelled in surprise.

Kyo launched forward when the red demon flew towards the center of the room and pulled Tohru away as Ichigo yanked Orihime away. Kimi killed the last of the attacking demons as Inuyasha landed on all fours protectively over Kagome. His red eyes took in all the humans and demons staring at him and he ignored them as non-threats as he bent his head to smell Kagomes neck.

She opened those beautiful eyes of hers and began to smile…

* * *

_I know I know evil cliffy but we all know whats going to happen don't we?_

_Or maybe you don't..._

_I can be even more evil...like...5 reviews or no update evil... :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Her smile was so kind and her delicious lips opened… "Inuyasha…sit." 

Red and blue slammed to white and gold in shock and briefly he expected pain. When none was forthcoming he sat back on his butt and glared at the giggling Kagome. "What the hell Kagome!"

She laughed and grabbed his hand bringing it to her lips. "You found us."

He gave her a sheepish grin and squeezed her hand back. He looked up at all the others who were staring in varying degrees of shock and hilarity. He turned his gaze back to Kagome and helped her sit up. "You need looking after wench."

Kagome glared at him while Sango began to laugh. She wandered over to Miroku where he stood with Chad, Orihime, and Ichigo. "Did he keep his hands to himself?" Sango asked glaring at Miroku as Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Kimi moved to talk with Inuyasha and Kagome.

Orihime smiled oblivious to the veiled poison in Sango's voice. "He was the perfect gentleman; you really got yourself a great guy Sango!"

Sango grinned relieved as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Good boy."

Miroku wiggled in pleasure at her kiss. "Oh Sango."

He leaped forward to throw his arms around her and she punched him sending him crashing to the floor. "This is hardly the time!"

Ichigo shook his head. "I feel sorry for you man. I thought Tatsuki was violent."

Orihime grinned at the mention of her best friend and even Chad had a slightly amused look on his face. "I miss her."

Ichigo gave a small smile thinking of the dynamic hellcat. "Yeah she is defiantly a fun person to hang with."

"Yuki!" Kyo snarled jumping to his feet and launching himself at the rat.

A loud snap sounded as the end of a whip snapped on the floor where Yuki had been sitting before. Everyone leapt to their feet and turned to the wall that had held the scroll. Standing there was Ronin, as Naraku, Aizen, and Akito liked to call their combined self. He held a sword in one hand that had a whip like string from the back end.

The fifteen heroes stood in a crowd, Kyo, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Yuki standing in front of the others each wearing an almost identical homicidal glare. Ichigo leaned forward. "What is it you want Aizen?"

The face twitched a bit as it grew arrogant and angry. "Ichigo…you are growing in power but still, you are far beneath me."

Ichigo snarled and Kyo held him back. "What about you, I might not know you or this Naraku guy but you two joined with a simple human. You don't think that did some kind of damage to that great power of yours?"

The face switched to the sickly face of Akito. "Monster, you dare to call me a simple human? I am God." His dark eyes focused on Yuki, knowing that he was afraid of him.

Yuki shuddered at a memory of that voice and the whip in his hands. A hand on his shoulder caused him to find strength in him he was unaware of before. "Akito you are not god."

Kimi squeezed his arm gently and settled the scythe on her back before stepping forward between the guys and glaring at the evil. "Let us out of here."

"Why should we?" Aizen asked pushing Akito back. "You can't do anything to us."

Kimi dropped to all fours and shape shifted into a large dog and Shippo and Akina jumped to her sides and changed into their other forms as well. Kimi was large, as big as a small horse with black fur tinged white at her scruff. She snarled at their captor in front of her and stalked forward. At her sides were two equally large foxes, tails snapping in the air.

Naraku came to the surface and smirked. "You should never show your trump card."

Two blades rested gently on his throat crisscrossing each other. With the distraction of the large demons Ichigo and Inuyasha had moved without Ronin noticing, their movements reflected in each other with deadly precision. "Die." Inuyasha snarled as he and Ichigo sliced backward cutting the head from the dummy. Ichigo stepped back but Inuyasha sliced the chest apart knowing that the dummy would continue to move unless they destroyed the puppets heart.

The walls around them burst into smoke and began to float off until they were left standing in the middle of the woods. Inuyasha and Ichigo sheathed their blades and smiled at the others. _Well…neither of them really smile, _Kagome thought scratching Shippo and Kimi behind their ears. _They more…smirk in that sexy bad boy way. _Kagome felt warmth in her stomach as she gazed at Inuyasha and he came over across the grass and wrapped her in his arms. "Hi honey."

"Hey." Inuyasha replied giving her a quick hug. He then turned and walked to Kyo and grabbed his hand. "Thank you for watching over her." He looked at Ichigo as well. "She is very precious to me."

Kyo blushed and looked away uncomfortable with the easy way Inuyasha had accepted him. "It's fine." He looked at Tohru who was giggling with Orihime and Rukia about something girly while Sango, Kimi and the two foxes circled Kagome. "The lines been drawn hasn't it?"

Chad narrowed his eyes, "But are we divided or together?"

Miroku turned to look at the big quiet man and noticed that indeed they were divided. Ichigo, Kyo, Inuyasha, Chad, Yuki and himself stood apart from the girls and demons. Tohru, Orihime, Uryuu and Rukia stood together while Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kimi, and Akina sat under a tree a little ways away.

Kagome looked up and waved and the men began to wander towards her drawn by her smile and the other group wandered over as well. Together they all sat beneath the large comforting tree and stared at the sky, leaning on each other, leaning on their friends. Tohru had Kyo on one knee and leaned on Kagome's shoulder as she played with his hair. Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's chest who sat back to back with Miroku. Sango leaned against Miroku's shoulder with Akina stretched out in fox form over her legs and Shippo stretched out beside her as a pillow for Rukia and Orihime. Chad laid on his back his legs touching Orihimes and Ichigos who laid perpendicular to him against a tree while Uryuu leaned against the tree beside Ichigo closing his eyes to sleep. Kimi laid with her head on Kagome's leg and held Yuki's hand(partly against his will) as he leaned against Miroku and Inuyasha's shoulders. "This is the beginning of a beautiful bunch of friendships." Miroku said stroking Sango's hair gently.

Kimi grinned up at her aunt and uncle and noticed how in some small way everyone was touching. "This is corny and sweet and touching."

"Stop ruining the moment." Kagome said swatting Kimi's head gently.

Ichigo sat up slightly and tickled Orihime's ankle beside him. "I have a question." He laughed softly and looked toward Inuyasha who'd tilted to the side to be able to see him. "Does anyone know where we are?"

"Nope." Inuyasha said settling back and noticing though Yuki was leaning against him and Miroku he'd barely moved when he had leaned away. He had great stance, Inuyasha knew he and Sango were going to have to take Yuki under his wing to encourage his martial artist skills. Maybe get Sesshomaru, Sango, and Ichigo to help him work with him and Kyo to teach them sword use while Kagome trained Tohru in bows…

"Are we concerned about not knowing where we are?" Ichigo asked noticing the number of people who are already drifted into an exhausted sleep.

Inuyasha chuckled kissing the top of his sleeping mates head. "Nope."

"Just checking." Ichigo remarked and he and Inuyasha stayed up as the others fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

_Thank you to my reviewers! I got lots in so little time so I worked hard to finish quickly. I can't promise to be able to update this quickly often but here you go._

**heroshand: **_I had actually been thinking about it but the necklace was a problem. But I figured out how to do it for you!  
_**Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami: **_Thanks I love Kimi too!  
_**CatLover260: **_This is the beginning of the bothering don't worry other people will piss him off. Miroku has a big chance coming! And even Sesshy will get his oppurtunity.  
_**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX: **_I don't do the cliffys on purpose...well most of the time the last chapter was on purpose. It's just hard to find a non cliffy in fighting scenes.  
_**Twiliblossom: **_I just saw your review! It is mainly Inuyasha and Kagome but the upcoming chapters will have more of everyone else. The next chapter will be the Bleach crew mainly and then Fruits Basket in the chapter after that. Trust me! Everyone will get there now that the first battle is out of the way!_

**Sakura the cherry alchemist, Ayjah, inukagome15, Light-Sakura, kittyb78, **_thank you to you guys too! You're not less important but they had specific things to say! You are just as important to me!!! THANK YOU!!!_

_I'd say five reviews again but I got enough last time to last through two chaps. They are highly appreciated though:) Thank you!_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

_I've decided pairings of the Bleach cast since they were still up in the air before. I am a fan of Ichigo and Orihime, sorry for those who aren't!! I am sorry but I think of Rukia as a mix of his two sisters not really a love interest. Chad and Uryuu are going to be single for a while, maybe the whole thing if I can't figure out girls for them but Rukia is for Renji. _

* * *

Ichigo watched his old friends and new friends sleep as the darkness in the forest grew deeper. He knew Inuyasha was awake and he had a feeling that one or two others were probably awake but he kept silent. His eyes drew to Orihime and he felt a familiar kick in his chest at the sight of her. Ichigo knew almost everything there was to know about Orihime, but each time he looked at her he wondered if he was missing something important.

He knew her past, he knew that she was born to highly abusive parents and was only saved from a probably infant death by her big brother, Tatsuki had told him all about it. He remembered her brother dying and then when he came back as a hollow. Through it all Orihime was strong. Tatsuki was strong too, she helped Orihime big time during those troubled days. Ichigo had been there as well…but he had merely observed rather than done anything straight to her, he knew how hard it was, how hard it was to lose someone you really loved. He felt a twang at the thought of his mother but a small smile graced his lips. She'd been one hell of a woman, his mom. Always so kind, always smiling and gentle. His eyes snapped open at a new thought, in some ways…she was a lot like Orihime. She wasn't the clutz or space-case Orihime was on occasion but they shared the same kind loving heart.

Orihime stirred softly and rolled closer to him. Chad had moved right before falling asleep to lean against Ichigos tree as well. He knew it was to keep an eye on the direction that no one else was looking in, and to watch his back. Chad was his brother in spirit, no matter what happened, Chad was always there to guard his back, like he had been when they rescued Rukia.

Rukia was a whole different set of problems. He had the feeling that she was half way in love with him but he wasn't in love with her. He did love her, but she was more a sister. She reminded him a lot of Karin in her angry violent reactions but also a bit of Yuzu with her scary obsession with rabbits and cutesy stuff. A part of him knew though, the even if she was partly in love with him, she was completely in love with that Renji. The two of them lived to deny it.

"Hey Ichigo." Chads voice came from behind him and he leaned around the tree noticing Inuyasha's ear swivel in their direction before continuing in their sweeping movements.

"Whats up Chad?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you think the meaning behind that maze was?" Chad asked his eyes watching the quiet forest around them.

"From what Kagome told me about Naraku, he loves to play games. And from what Kyo tried not to say, Akito lives to cause fear and doubt in others." Ichigo looked up at the stars and frowned slightly. "Aizen probably wanted to see what the others were capable of and so let Naraku and Akito have their little game."

Chad was silent as he digested that then nodded. "That sounds reasonable." He went back to being silent as Ichigo ran a finger down Orihimes ankle causing her foot to jerk in her sleep. He chuckled and looked back at Chads next question. "Why do you think they dropped off somewhere so random?"

"They're probably trying to separate us from Sesshomaru and them." Inuyasha's voice drifted over.

"Why?" Ichigo asked sitting up a bit more to dodge Orihime's feet. Now that he'd tickled her, she seemed to be dreaming about being tickled.

"Sesshomaru has…special abilities, and from what he told me about his wife, she is pretty powerful herself. Why let us be close to powerful allies when they can just drop us off in the woods somewhere?" Inuyasha said then winced at a hard jab to his side. "Ouch!"

"People are trying to sleep. Shut. Up." Kagome said as she shifted more comfortably into his arms.

"Sorry Kagome," The three of them murmured and fell silent. The hours drifted past and Shippo and Akina woke to relieve the other three and let them get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning they stretched and took a few minutes to get their bearings. Inuyasha and Shippo leapt down from the tree tops and began an urgent conversation with Akina.

Ichigo wandered over and crossed his arms. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha looked at the boy beside him and re-crossed his own arms. "Shippo has lived here for 500 or so years. And he has no idea where we are. That makes it more likely we are no where near Sesshomarus."

Akina nodded. "I grew up in the area of Tokyo as well. There is no forest quite like this around there."

"Take me to the top, let me see if I know where we are." Ichigo said and grabbed on to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Me too." Kyo said wandering over. "I spent some time in the mountains, we might be around where I trained."

"Alright come on you two." He started jumping up the tree Ichigo on one shoulder, Kyo on the other. "There are buildings and I can see more farther away but I still don't know where we are. My knowledge of most of Japan comes from hundreds of years ago."

Ichigo looked around carefully. "I think…"

"Oh crap we are." Kyo muttered noticing the same thing that Ichigo noticed, namely Lake Biwa.

"Kyoto." They said together and the three of them leapt to the ground.

Ichigo stretched his arms over his head and groaned as the others gathered around. "We're right outside of Kyoto."

"Kyoto?" Everyone muttered.

"How did we get so far?" Orihime asked leaning forward. Beside her Miroku swallowed and looked at the sky and Sango squeezed his hand delighted with him.

"I don't know. Its what? 300 odd miles back to Tokyo and Sesshomaru?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. We're saying a week traveling." Uryuu muttered doing the calculations in his head. "If not longer."

Ichigo, Rukia, Yuki, and Kyo groaned at the thought of that distance but the others were silent as they looked amongst themselves. Tohru and Orihime were quiet because they had noticed Kagomes glance at her husband. "What are you thinking Hig-chan?" Tohru asked looking at the other woman.

"We can get there how long?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.

He looked at the sky and then Shippo and Akina. "Two days?"

Kimi nodded in agreement. "Definitely. If not less."

Rukia scuffed. "And just how do you think we're going to get there in two days?"

Akina glared at her. "For someone who isn't human you sure are stupid about demons."

Rukia glared back and Kagome stepped between them. "Trust me you two. We are all hungry and want to bathe and relax and what not but fighting now, really isn't going to help us." The last few words were said with a snap as her powers fluttered a bit out of her body.

"You should listen to yourself Kagome!" Orihime said laughing and throwing her arms around Kagome. "I can feel the sparks!"

Kagome chuckled. "Anyway let's head back. Kimi, you take Yuki, Rukia, and Uryuu. Shippo you got Kyo, Ichigo, and Orihime. Akina you get Sango, Miroku, and Chad. Tohru and I will go with Inuyasha." Kagome said and pulled Tohru to her side.

"How exactly, no offense! Do you plan to do this?" Uryuu asked holding out his hands placating.

Shippo stepped away from the group and held out his hands. "Like this." His form exploded outward and when the dust settled, a fox the size of a four story building stood in his place. Akina nodded as well and shifted to her large form, slightly smaller than Shippos but no less impressive.

Kimi grinned and crossed her arms. "We didn't really show them our true potential." She said. "Alright come here, Inuyasha and I will deposit you on your rides then he'll put you guys on my back after I change." As soon as the first six were settled with instructions to hang on tightly Kimi changed into a large dog. She was much larger than Shippo and Akina, but if Inuyasha's memory was correct, not quite as large as her father. Kimi grinned when Yuki's mouth dropped open and she licked him from feet to head. Inuyasha laughed and began to put her riders on her back.

Ichigo grinned from Shippos back and turned to Orihime and Kyo. "Now that's a bath I don't want." Shippos back rippled beneath his legs as Shippo laughed in agreement and Orihime's arms tightened around Ichigo's waist. He held one hand to her arms and patted her hands gently. "Keep holding on, it'll be alright." He blushed softly at the feel of her breasts crushed into his back and nodded at Inuyasha when he landed in front of them.

"Hang on…we're taking off." He said and leapt to the ground letting Tohru and Kagome settle on his back. He started running and the demons followed behind him, so swift no one even seemed to see them.

* * *

_Please review!! I'm sorry it took so long, craps been up at the house but I'll try to have the next up sooner!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Yoruichi leaned against the back of the chair and ran her fingers through Sesshomaru's hair. "They're holding back."

Sesshomaru nodded fury edivernt in his tight expression. "For once Inuyasha at least is playing it safe. He hasn't used his swords power at all."

"Ichigo is acting weak too." Yoruichi confided. "Those Sohma's as well. Why I wonder…"

"Her." Sesshomaru murmured pointing at Tohru's face in the mirror. "And for Ichigo, Orihime."

Yoruichi studied her husband closely. "I don't understand."

Sesshomaru pulled her around the chair and pushed aside the magic mirror that had been reconstructed out of Kanna's mirror. "You fortunately aren't a man." He joked tugging her into his lap. "When you have great power, especially when its something that no one else has, you fear to show it to anyone. The Sohma's already feel like freaks and the damage Akito did to them is preventing them from going all out. What if Tohru rejects them?"

"I see…and Ichigo's loose control of his hollow…" Yoruichi started.

"Makes him hold back to keep sane." Sesshomaru confirmed.

Yoruichi smiled and kissed Sesshomaru softly. "How'd you get so smart?"

"It definitely wasn't his influence." Sesshomaru glared at the unconscious Urahara. When Urahara had come back and revealed that the group had been grabbed Sesshomaru had beat him into unconsciousness. He had yet to wake up after two days.

Or he was faking it for his own protection as Yoruichi suspected.

"How do we get them to recognize how serious this is?" Yoruichi asked.

"We can't. Aizen, Naraku, and Akito aren't helping matters. They got through that stupid maze too easily. There has to be an ulterior motive for it." Sesshomaru asked licking Yoruichi's neck gently.

Yoruichi moaned and pulled him to his feet. "Lets go to bed. They'll be here tomorrow." They left the room arm in arm and gently closed the door behind them.

Urahara sat up and moved to the desk to peer into the mirror. "Aizen what are you planning?" He muttered. He thought hard as he watched the travelers racing across the landscape. He agreed that the maze wasn't the real motive, there had been a lot of demons but none stronger than the lowest hollow. And there hadn't even been any large hollows in the fight in the clearing. No wind scar, no bankai, Yuki and Kyo were even pulling their punches. Urahara had been spying on the Sohma's for months before Yoruichi picked them up. He'd seen Kyo put his hand through a reinforced window without bruising himself. He'd turned into his other form but he seemed to be holding back in there as well.

Urahara touched Ichigo in the mirror and grinned when Ichigo looked around in confusion. He would have to show them just how serious this was.

* * *

_Look I hate posting short chapters like this but I wanted to show something to a reviewer_

_This is what I had as of getting that review I KNOW that they are seemingly weak but what would be the point of having everyone busting out their strong moves against weak opponents? I've been leading up to Urahara taking them training a few at a time against Menos. I understand that this is going slow and Ichigo is like weak as crap but in the story I'm writing he hasn't gotten control of his hollow and he is afraid that it will attack Orihime, that would be explained further in. So please, be patient, Ichigo is going to show what he is made ofas is Kyo and all of the others._

_I'll update the next chapter, what would have been the rest of that, probably by monday if I get the chance. _


	20. Chapter 20

**_The Long Overdue and Long Awaited Chapter 20_**

**_Sorry guys a lot of shit has been going on and another of my stories kind of took over my life for a bit. My advice to everyone. DO NOT BOTTLE UP YOUR STRESS!! I don't sleep anymore, I have panic attacks, I have depression, dizziness and mood swings. All because I am soo friggin stressed. GAH!!_**

**_Anyway I hope you like this please review. Next chapter will be concentrated on a smaller group. _**

* * *

Inuyasha landed on the rocks by the river where he'd found Kagome. The moon was high in the sky when he let the two women down. "We're a couple hours away by walking but I think we should discuss things now before we get to the house." He said turning with his back to the glowing river momentarily before starting to bring people off various demon backs.

Sango and Miroku were strongly reminded of the old days while they wandered under the trees and found branches to burn. "What exactly do we want to talk about?" Miroku asked coming back with his first load as the others stretched out sore muscles.

Kagome wandered over to Kimi and grinned when her niece fell into her human form and growled at her tiredly. She sank to her knees and ran her fingers through Kimi's hair. "The maze."

Tohru wandered around behind Sango helping her with some branches. "What about the maze?" Her eyes were wide with joy. She was enjoying their journey more than she would have expected.

"Well like Inuyasha, Chad, and myself talked about that first night," Ichigo started, "I don't get the reason behind the maze. We weren't expecting them to attack so soon. I mean Inuyasha and I had only a few sword training sessions, we haven't taught the Sohma's at all and they attack. But it was like…a second rate attack. We weren't prepared but no one got hurt really."

Chad nodded. "Even the 'normal' human's didn't have anything happen to them."

"Normal humans?" Kagome said giggling. "Who are the normal humans?" She began to laugh harder as the other people studied each other trying to figure out what might be a secret and what they hadn't noticed.

"You know…Kagome is right." Orihime said beginning to giggle herself. "None of us are actually normal."

"Isn't it fun that way though?!" Tohru asked.

"Definitely!" Kagome smiled joyfully at the happy girl.

"I don't know about Narkau but Aizen was definitely powerful." Chad said.

The rest of his group nodded. "True, this maze was not his style at all." Rukia said crossing her arms. "With one finger he can stop every Zanpakuto that I know of."

"We'll have to find something more powerful than a Zanpakuto than." Kyo said resting on the balls of his feet. "That's your sword right?" He asked looking at Ichigo and Rukia. At their nod he turned to Inuyasha. "What about your sword? Could it be more powerful?"

"I don't know. It's definitely something to try. We need to get you two swords as well." Inuyasha said nodding at Kyo and Yuki. "I think you could handle demon blades if not, Kagome can enchant them to accept you." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Why a demon blade?" Uryuu asked pushing his glasses up. "Why not a Zanpakuto?"

"Ichigo and Rukia need to be in this form to access them right? And not every soul has a Zanpakuto right?" At both questions conformation he shrugged, "It does not good if they don't have Zanpakuto when they get in that form right?"

Uryuu nodded. "Sound reasoning, but why not regular swords then?"

"Not enough power." Chad responded understanding Inuyasha's reasoning. "They could kill a human but we all know that those demons and the hollows are tougher than humans."

Sango stretched her arms over her head. "When we get back we really need to step up training."

"Agreed." Everyone said at the same time.

Kagome smiled softly happy that everyone was getting along. As long as they were together they were at their strongest. She touched her hair and winced at the dirty texture of it. Her eyes traveled to the river and an idea formed in her mind. The moon was high casting a lot of light into the clearing, plenty to swim by. "Inuyasha, I'm going to take a bath in the river."

Ichigo, Kyo, Yuki, and Uryuu blushed at her sudden announcement. Their blushes increased as Tohru, Orihime, and Rukia agreed with Kagome.

"You boys keep watch." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha's cheek as he smiled softly at her.

"Keep watch in directions that AREN'T the river!" Sango snarled grabbing Miroku's ear at his lecherous grin.

"Ouch! Of course dear Sango." He whined trying to hug her. She pushed him off and away from the river.

As the other men turned their backs on the river, Inuyasha, Yuki and Miroku wandered to the far side just in case something was around.

Kimi began to strip almost before the last of the boys turned their backs. Tohru blushed at Kimi's lack of modesty and Orihime giggled embarrassed. "What? I feel dirty." Kimi said yanking off her pants.

Kagome laughed as Sango went to poke Miroku who was trembling against the urge to turn. Akina was stripping just as quickly just less desperately. "Demons are more comfortable with nudity." Kagome explained as she herself began to undress. The others took her cue and in varying states of embarrassment they began to undress as well and slid into the cool water.

Tohru watched Kimi fingering her sexy black bra as she stood gazing in the direction of Yuki. A warm smile began to cross her face at the though of the beautiful woman liking Yuki. If Kimi married Yuki and she married Kyo they'd be cousins! Not to mention with her dark black-purple white tipped hair mixing with Yuki's dark grey-purple, it was bound to be a gorgeous child with amazing hair. (_A/N: sorry I just see Tohru thinking random thoughts like this sometimes_) Her wandering thoughts were brought to an abrupt and shocked end as Kimi sling-shot her bra to land on Yuki's head. (_A/N: HAHAHA I LOVE IT!!_)

Yuki felt the stare on the back of his head and tried to ignore it. One of the girls was watching him: he suspected Kimi but considering the constant staring at school, some of the other girls could have been the ones staring. He felt something hit his head an instant before a black cloth fell over his eyes. With a horrified expression he lifted it off and stared at the black bra in his hand. _Oh…my….God…_he thought before yelping and dropping it to the ground.

Inuyasha and Miroku glanced at him before bursting out laughing. Across the river only Ichigo had the courage to look at what had happened but as soon as he saw nothing was wrong he snapped back around trying to get the image of seven naked and fairly to very attractive women from his mind. It was hard, especially as his perverted mind continually brought up thoughts of Orihimes wet hair trailing down her naked back and the rounded curves of her breasts showing around her sides.

Orihime sat on the rocks at the edge of the deep part of the river letting her feet dangle in the cool water. "So Kagome," She said quietly to the companion sitting beside her. Kagome glanced over as she ran her fingers through her hair and Orihime could see the desire for a real bath in the winces at each tangle. "What do you think the maze was?" She asked hurriedly and inwardly winced, she had meant to say something else but chickened out at the last second.

Kagome seemed to understand Orihime's hesitation at her thought. "Naraku showing off." She answered simply and tugged her clothes closer. She stood and slipped on her underwear and bra but made no attempt to pull on her other clothes. "What's your real question?"

Orihime blushed slightly at the straight forward question. "Um…how…how did you get together with Inuyasha?" Orihime rushed forward whispering quickly. "I mean he makes me think of Ichigo sometimes and I…I like Ichigo."

Kagome laughed quietly completely understanding Orihimes dilemma. "It wasn't easy I loved him long before he loved me. I was constantly beside him, always supportive of him. Eventually I just…confessed. I told him I wanted to be with him and that I love him. After that…I left it up to him." Kagome's eyes misted over and her hand trailed over her stomach in a loving way.

"Were you scared?" Tohru's voice came from the shadows in front of them. She treaded water close to them while Sango talked fighting with Rukia and Akina. Kimi was stalking slowly toward Yuki.

"Very." Kagome confessed. "I was absolutely terrified. Especially because Inuyasha's first love was still around."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. "Sesshomaru's on his way."

That had all the girls scrambling to find their clothes except Kimi, she made it to Yuki's side without him noticing and pressed up against his side. He froze blushing bright red and diverting his eyes from her naked body. "I need my bra." She whispered sensually. Inuyasha choked on a laugh at the waves of panic flowing off Yuki. _Good luck kid…_

"Have you no shame?" Yuki asked picking the bra up and thrusting it at her without looking.

"Not much." Sesshomaru said before plucking Kimi off Yuki and tossing her into the river. Yuki's panic increased exponentially as he remembered Kimi was Sesshomaru's daughter. "I'm sorry about that." Sesshomaru said turning to Yuki and pitying look in his eyes. "She gets it from her mother. No modesty whatsoever." He ignored the squawks from the partially naked woman because he'd looked that way, none of them were of any interest to him.

Yuki nodded his only indication of discomfort the blush on his cheeks and the fear and embarrassment and confusion in his smell.

"Why'd you come here Sesshomaru? We could be there by morning but I didn't want them to tire themselves out carrying everyone the rest of the way." Inuyasha asked wandering closer to his brother.

"Urahara was watching you guys in the mirror. I wanted to warn the girls." Sesshomaru said an evil glint in his eyes.

Miroku chuckled. "Warn the girls or tell on him so they'd hurt him for you?" At Sesshomaru's small smirk Miroku laughed harder.

Chad watched the anger begin to film over the eyes of the women when they heard the news and he knew that it would be wise to stay away from Urahara when they got home. "How is everything at the house? They didn't go after you while we were gone?" He asked, a few people blinked not having thought of that consequence.

"No but Urahara is planning something. I tend to be suspicious when he does that." Sesshomaru returned Kagome's hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I exhausted myself killing Naraku's stupid demons but I'm feeling better." She replied smiling. Inuyasha drifted over his hand sliding across her lower stomach. "The baby is healthy right?" She asked looking between the two dogs. They both nodded and she smiled happily. "Good."

"Do you guys want to go back to the house or sleep out here tonight?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the now completely gathered crowd.

"I want a real bed to sleep in." Shippo called out from the back of the group. Akina laughed quietly. Uryuu nodded in agreement as did Rukia but the others didn't care one way or another. Since there was one decisive vote they went with that and Sesshomaru led the way towards the house. Just as they were ready to collapse, having forgotten it would take over an hour or two to get there, the house came into view.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful." Orihime gasped. They'd come up through the back garden and the rose bushes were twinkling with fairy lights and the house walls were lit with a warm red glow.

"Sesshomaru? Can I live here forever?" Kagome asked quietly. She loved this house with its many rooms and warm family inside.

"If that is what you want." Sesshomaru replied wrapping an arm around his sister-in-law. "Just don't make sure you pick out a wing far from mine."

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha blushed faintly taking it in so many wrong directions. "URYUU!" She called out and led the rampage of women into the house leaving the men scared and laughing behind them.

"After lunch, all of you meet me in the dining room." Sesshomaru said as he and the men headed inside as well. "We need to talk about training." They nodded and went off to various bedrooms, exhaustion dripping from their every inch.

Above them a pair of eyes narrowed. _Soon…_

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**_The long awaited chapter 21!! No long author note so you won't kill me!_**

* * *

The next morning everyone woke slowly exhaustion trying to keep them asleep. But the prospect of training motivated them as good as coffee. They stumbled into the dining room for an early lunch and waited anxiously for Sesshomaru to start telling them where he wanted them to go.

"Girls, you are to go with Yoruichi." He said and waited for them to wander out of the room. Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss and waved to the others before bringing up the end of the group and shutting the door behind them.

"First I would like to say something," Urahara said popping his head up. "I think they are all a bunch of idiots!"

Sesshomaru glared at Urahara who shrank away in fear. "While this man has no tact, a few of you are rather stupid." He turned away from Inuyasha which left the half-demon in shock and glared at the two Sohma's and Ichigo. "Don't make me repeat myself more than once. This is _not _a game. There are serious consequences here. Stop holding back in training. How can your teammates know your strengths and weaknesses if you don't show what you can truly do?"

Miroku nodded. "I've seen you let loose when it was just you and Kyo, Yuki. There is a lot of power there, but when we were fighting before you seemed to hold yourself back."

Sesshomaru pointed out the door. "We are going down into a large training room, where you will be getting weapons. If you do not give your all for this training, you might as well go home."

Urahara and himself led them to one of the many large underground training areas scattered all over Sesshomaru's lands. "Weapons," Miroku started seeing that he, for once, wasn't in trouble. "Are necessary part of battle."

"I have the weapons that you will be using. Just because Inuyasha, Ichigo, Urahara and myself use swords, doesn't mean all of you will. In fact only Yuki and Kyo will be using a sword."

"What should I use?" Chad asked. "Is my arm a good weapon?"

"It is a good weapon but what if you are low on energy? You should have a back up plan." Urahara said fanning himself slowly. "Right Sesshomaru?'

Sesshomaru nodded. "It never hurts to have another weapon." He opened a chest at his feet and tossed out two swords to Inuyasha. "These are the swords Yuki and Kyo will be using. Inuyasha lead them a ways over there. I'll join you in a moment. Ichigo you might as well go with them." Inuyasha nodded and led the other three out of the range of most attacks to wait for his brother. "Chad this will be your weapon." He lifted a large hand axe and easily tossed it toward Chad. Uryuu cringed but Chad caught it easily. Shippo tugged at his sleeve and took him away in another direction.

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku whose eyes lit up. "Really?" Sesshomaru nodded and Urahara handed Uryuu a staff. "Oh Sesshomaru! If you were a woman I'd love you!"

Sesshomaru glared at Miroku who backed away slowly then headed over to his brother. "Get to work."

Urahara sat down to watch as Miroku turned to Uryuu. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" He brought his own staff up sharply and struck Uryuu in the shoulder before the boy even noticed he'd moved. "You will need to be much faster."

Uryuu winced and tried to block the next swing. _The man was a demon!_

* * *

Inuyasha adjusted Kyo's grip before allowing him to unsheathe the sword. A red glow started at the tip then flowed down the blade, over the hilt and began to crawl up Kyo's arm. Kyo started to flinch away but Inuyasha stopped him. "Don't fight it. If the demon of the blade accepts you, you can wield it and then we'll begin training you on it."

"If it doesn't?" Yuki asked as his own blades aura began a white glow up his shoulder under Sesshomaru's observant eyes.

Neither of the Inu's responded but Ichigo winced. He'd heard Sesshomaru's explanation to Inuyasha. While Sesshomaru had said that something called 'Kanna's mirror' had showed him Kyo and Yuki with those swords, if the blades didn't accept them, they'd be killed. Both the cousins had closed their eyes as the glow made it to their face and Ichigo felt a wave of empathy, he had to have been that stressed during his first few meetings with Zangetsu.

Yuki felt cold as the glow finished covering his body. The sound of wind in his ears brought his eyes open with a snap. He stood in a snowy field under a starry night sky. "Where am I?"

"I have brought you into my mind." A snow panther said approaching slowly. "Lord Sesshomaru has explained to me that you are to wield me." Yuki said nothing as the cat stalked closer. "A rat to wield me…" Yuki stared up at the panther from his rat form and tried not to shake in fear at the now giant beast. "Are you afraid little rat?"

Yuki crossed his arms. "I might be. But I am not the one cheating."

"Cheating?" The panther asked lifting a large paw.

"Yes. When I wield you, I won't be in this form. If you want to challenge me, let me do it in the form I'll wield you in. Stop using the curse as a crutch." Yuki snapped.

Suddenly the cats paw was on Yuki pressing him down roughly into the cold snow. "You think the enemy won't cheat? Won't take advantage? I need no weak rat to wield me. The Great Dog only barely has my respect. What will you do to earn it boy?"

* * *

Kyo sat on the top of a tree his tail twitching wildly as the bird flew around lighting everything on fire and laughing joyously. "So what is this challenge?" Kyo finally asked as the whole forest burned slowly.

"There is a gem in the forest. If you can find it you can wield me. If you can't you will die. You have three hours before you burn up." The bird laughed again and sat on the branch beside Kyo. "You can ask one question an hour to discover where it is. Begin."

"Is it in the fire?" Kyo asked immediately.

"Yes." The bird said and pushed off leaving Kyo to begin his search.

* * *

Chad blocked Shippo's sword with the side of the axe and slid it up the smooth steel toward his opponents hand. Shippo dodged at the last second grinning. "Very good! You're even starting to let your power tip the blade edges. You might e ready to fight Inuyasha."

Chad nodded and accepted the bottle of water being handed to him. He took a long drink then noticed it was Tohru, who'd handed him the bottle. "Tohru?"

She gave him a smile. "Kageom said I had to practice healing so she sent me to you all." She glanced down the way towards the two glowing boys then looked up at Chad. "You are the only one done with part of their training. Please let me heal you."

Chad nodded and sat as Tohru placed her hands on his right arm just above a particularly nasty cut from a failed block. A soft white glow began to trickle out of her hands and began to close the wound. It was slow and Tohru began to sweat heavily but she succeeded. She sat back smiling and looked up as Inuyasha joined them.

"You look like you're working hard." Inuyasha said squatting before them. For a moment they thought he was being sarcastic about Chad sitting down but they realized he was talking to Tohru when he handed her a towel. "Take it slow though. Kagome will hurt me if you work yourself to death." When she gave him a smile he nodded and looked at Chad. "I'm not the top of the battle chain here. Sesshomaru is. If I deem you good enough you'll spar him. You don't have to beat me. Just give me a good fight."

"Inuyasha? Why is Sesshomaru the top?" Tohru asked.

Inuyasha grinned as an explosion came from behind them as Shippo ran away from a crater. "He is the only person that I can't kill."

* * *

Shippo darted away from Sesshomaru's whip trying not to laugh. He'd disguised himself as Yoruichi and pressed himself against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru always knew it was Shippo and he did not like Shippo using him as a way to alleviate boredom. He let Shippo dodge a few more times before snagging his ankle and sending him crashing though the ceiling. "Idiot fox." He continued his vigil over Kyo and Yuki until it was time for him to join Yoruichi.

* * *

Uyruu snapped the staff to the side sending Miroku's staff flying off in another direction.

"Finally!" Miroku said barely out of breath while Uryuu was gasping for air after over an hour of continual fighting.

Uryuu grimaced and watched Ichigo talk with Rukia before she headed over to him with a box of bandages. "Sit." She commanded. He sat. "How are you the only one with so many wounds?" She asked pulling out various wraps.

"I'm the only one whose never fought before. The only weapon I used to use was the bow." Uryuu responded. "Give me a break this man isn't human."

Miroku knelt beside the two at those words. "Actually, I am human. If you think I'm bad you can spar with Sango, or Akina instead. Demon's aren't bad and you should get over the fear. I can feel your fear when you look at the demons. THEY can smell if. I'm sure it is highly offensive when they haven't done anything to you."

Rukia blushed. "I'm trying not to be afraid. I just keep remembering horror stories from my childhood."

"Why don't you ask Akina who killed her mother, or Sesshomaru his father. It was humans. Demons aren't all that different."

"You're right." Rukia murmured remembering the murders in the Rukongai and on Earth and they had been committed by humans. She glared as he moved away realizing he had smooth talked her into admitting she was afraid. "He is smooth."

"Very." Uyruu responded feeling guilty. "Thanks for the help." He said smiling at Rukia.

She smiled back and brushed a hand over his shoulder. "It is almost lunch time."

"Lead the way." Uryuu responded struggling to his feet and following Rukia upstairs.

Kagome touched Inuyasha on the shoulder and smiled at Ichigo. "Go eat boys. I'll stand guard." She motioned to her bow and gave them a reassuring smile. "Nothing will happen down here. Sesshomaru wouldn't let anything get in here. Now go."

Ichigo nodded and Inuyasha reluctantly left leaving Kagome alone with the two unconscious boys.

* * *

"Time for the second question." The panther said following the rat around the maze. He'd shrunk so the rat was in a more reasonable sized maze but refused to change Yuki from a rat.

After a moment Yuki looked up. "Is it easy to see?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing important is ever easy to see." The panther answered.

Yuki rolled his eyes at the cryptic message. The cat was worse than Shigure with his stupid hints. When he'd been told to find a gem he'd immediately wondered what use the gem had other than to be lost but he'd asked where it was instead. '_It is where you'll find it' _had been the answer. Wall after wall disappeared behind him as his cubby body ran down icy hallways searching for something he didn't know anything about.

Sliding to a stop Yuki looked up at the cat. "Can I ask a question now and not have the third later?"

The panther thought for a moment. "At the sacrifice of the half an hour left over in the second hour."

"Alright." Yuki agreed. "Why am I searching for this gem?"

"Ahh a good question. The gem is the source of my power. If you can find it, it will be linked to you giving you the ability to use my power and wield me. Unlike Zangetsu, the sword of that Ichigo boy, my power is within ME, not in who wields me."

Yuki sat on the ground considering the answer for a long time this finally looked up to the cat balanced on the edge of the maze. "I think you are the gem."

* * *

"I am the gem?" The bird asked from under Kyo's paws. "But remember the gem is in the fire."

"You are the fire, so you are in it." Kyo responded, he was very sure of his choice.

"But it can't be seen." The bird again pointed out.

"I'm not seeing it; I'm seeing what it's pretending to be." Kyo said still determined in his answer.

"Well you're wrong." The bird replied. "Want to ask your third question?"

Kyo blinked. "Is it your heart?" He finally asked exasperated.

"There you go!" The bird said softly then disappeared. The burning forest disappeared as well only to be replaced with a dojo. Kyo was human again and kneeling across from a young blond woman with red eyes. "My name is Ren. I am the swords demon. Well…that is not entirely true. The sword is what is left of me, once my physical body was destroyed, I decided to stay with my sword."

"How'd Sesshomaru end up with you?" Kyo asked studying the demon before him. She reminded him of Kagome, very calm and joyful. Not like he would expect of a demon of fire.

"We'd been friends, or at least I considered him a friend, it is hard to know what he thinks of you. When I died I had myself and the sword taken to him." Ren replied. "Now I'll teach you to wield me."

* * *

"Close but no." The panther said jumping down beside Yuki.

"Then it is in you." Yuki frowned. He knew he was right!

"Why?" The cat asked. "Why do you know you are right?"

"You don't share your powers you said therefore you are the power." Yuki reasoned recrossing his arms.

"Not quite the answer I was looking for but good enough for now. You think well on your feet rat."

"My name is Yuki. Use it."

The panther laughed as the maze melted to become a balcony on a snowy mountainside. "I like your strength but I'll call you 'Yuki' when I deem you worthy rat. Right now the only reason I'll work with you is because I'm bored and you barely passed the challenge." The panther was no longer a panther but a man with long black hair.

"Fair enough. I don't respect you either." Yuki couldn't help the smile from his lips as the demon laughed evilly.

"My name is Mizu and now I'll attempt to teach you to use me." Mizu grinned crossing his arms.

* * *

Kagome smiled as the glow began to settle into the boys skins and she knew that they'd been able to pass the test. She hugged Kanna's mirror close to her chest feeling a bit of grief for the girl who she'd failed to save. _Thank you Kanna…Sesshomaru told me how you've been watching over us all and how it was you who found these two blades. I hope you're much happier where you are. _

The hair began to rise on the back of her neck as she felt eyes on her and stood slowly. Someone was watching her.

* * *

**_Okay I know it was a pretty nasty cliffy but I am tired so please wait a bit. The next chapter shouldn't take so long._**

**_Please read and review this as well as Bleed another Inuyasha fanfiction I have been working on._**

**_Thanks please give me love! I swear if you do I'll update before the 15th..._**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

* * *

Kagome looked around the large wide space trying to see who it was that was watching her. For a moment the air shimmered a few feet in front of her and when it cleared Kagome stared in shock. "You're…"

The man with bright orange hair in a ponytail nodded. "I am an arrancar. One of the Espada, to be exact number nine." (**Not the nine in the show…completely new dude, and he's going to be one of the weaker ones….by far**) His black eyes focused on her as she pulled her bow from her shoulder and held it loosely in her hand. "There is no need to fight little mother." He crossed his arms over his chest, away from the handle of his sword to show he desired no violence but she didn't relax her stance.

"Then why are you here Espada Nine?" Kagome asked feeling a bit afraid. She knew that if it came down to it, she could protect the two Sohma's but in protecting them, she would be leaving herself drained and open for attack.

"Please…Espada Nine is a title. I am Arnaldo." He bowed his head slightly. "I am here merely to talk to you."

"What would you have to talk to me about?" Kagome asked watching him closely. No one in Sesshomaru's home could feel his presence, the arena was made to block strong signatures so people could hide. It wouldn't be long before Inuyasha and Ichigo returned though. They'd only gone to eat after all. Kagome frowned at her thought. She didn't need them to protect her, she could take out the Espada herself. She sent out a teaser of power and noticed how much he was holding inside of him. Sweat ran down the back of her neck. She could defeat him, but it would probably come close to killing her in the process. Not a good choice there.

"Our Lord, Ronin, has asked me to talk to you about reconsidering an offer made a long time ago." Arnaldo stated.

Kagome blinked her fingers twitching. The only thing that Naraku had ever asked her was to…ew. "I will not join with Ronin and become his mate. Gag me with a spoon." Kagome wanted to throw up but turning her eyes away from this enemy wouldn't do any good.

Arnaldo chuckled. "Not to mate little mama, merely to join his ranks." This little mama was very interesting. He could see the energy swirling around her protectively but she was waiting for him to explain before doing anything. Ronin wanted her and he was going to get her no matter what. "He can guarantee the live of three people that you chose if you agree to join his side."

"Only three?" Kagome asked pausing as if truly considering. I am a huge threat if he is willing not only to try to bring me in, but to let me save people as well. "What would I have to do to show that I want to join…Ronin?" She was hedging for time.

"Kill another member of your group." Arnaldo said and began calmly walking forward. "For instance, these two oblivious fools here." He reached for the handle of his sword and was blasted backwards by an arrow that ripped off one of his arms. He stared in shock at the arm now lying on the ground beside him. "You…" He looked up completely taken aback. "You shot off my arm little mama."

"Oops?" Kagome remarked stringing another arrow. She wasn't shocked when his face twisted into hatred and he unsheathed his sword quickly.

"Screech Águila." He yelled wiping a hand down his blade. It turned into a giant bone eagle standing at his side. "A_taque de lámina de pluma _(**I probably butchered the Spanish my bad!!)"**

Kagome threw up a shield just as the Eagle flapped its wings at her sending shards of bone feathers flying in deadly precision at her. The bones shattered on impact and Kagome's eyes widened at the ferocity of the attack. He'd just been trying to recruit her and now he was trying to kill her? It must be an arm thing, Sesshomaru was rather angry himself…Her thoughts were cut off as he attacked again and she noticed he was steadily getting closer as if trying to reach the two boys even through her barrier. "You can't get through my barrier." Kagome said softly knowing he heard her.

"I know that little mama. I just want to wear you down." He said as his eagle began to attack harder. Kagome began to wince with each hit. Suddenly he was gone, and Kagome felt his presence inside her barrier while the eagle continued to attack outside.

She had an arrow pressed to his throat when he fully materialized. "Now, now…you don't think I'd just let you into my barrier and now be able to get you do you?"

"You let me in little mama?" The Espada remarked unconvinced.

Kagome pressed the arrowhead into the hole in his throat and watched the purification spread eventhough the metal touched nothing but the hole. He jumped back and his sword became a sword at his side again.

"How did you…?" He started seeing his hilt smoking. He snarled and leapt forward ignoring the arrow now ripping open his throat.

Without any type of warning he was shot backwards in an explosion of fire and began sliding along the floor. Kyo had an arm protectively around Kagome and his sword was up between them a thin shine of fire racing along the edge. "You alright Kagome?"

"Of course. Thank you for the help." She said smiling at him.

Arnaldo slid to a stop and started to get to his feet. He looked up to see Yuki swinging his own sword at his head. He wasn't able to dodge as a blast of ice sent him careening across the room again. He opened his eyes to see two pairs of eyes glaring at him and he closed his eyes knowing he was about to die. "Goodbye little mama." He murmured just before the two swords sliced into his chest and off his head.

"Hello, little late aren't you?" Kagome muttered after a few moments of tense silence to Urahara who had suddenly appeared behind her. She looked over to Kyo and Yuki, her saviors and smiled. "Come with me boys, you must be starved." She watched them start for the ladder and turned to Urahara. "Something is wrong, the alarms didn't go off." She muttered to him. Then after a moment of staring at him she reached out and smacked him.

Urahara clutched his cheek in shock as it began to smoke. The Sohma's had turned to look at the two of them as Kagome leaned forward to hiss at him. It was then that he realized he had made what could become a fatal mistake. She _knew, _somehow or another she'd figured out in less than five second's he'd turned the alarm off and kept the others from figuring out an Espada had broken into their inner sanctuary.

"I could care less about you spying on us while we bathed. But if you endanger anyone else because you want to _test _us, I will kill you myself. You may be powerful, _Urahara _but you are nowhere near my level when I decide to take it serious." She turned her back on him and led the others upstairs.

* * *

Akina laughed as she watched Orihime place the various ingredients into her food. Beside her Tohru was making more usual foods for the boys who were working so hard downstairs but Orihime had decided to cater to her own tastes for Kagome's food. "So Akina, can you tell me about your battle through the maze?"

Akina smiled, she was no longer angry at the human and merely wished he would try to understand her and Shippo. "It wasn't every eventful. We were attacked almost immediately by a number of bat demons but they were very low level. I was able to kill them within minutes. I'm afraid I was rather…angry when I woke up and Shippo wasn't with me. So my attacks were a bit…aggressive. I think that is why I scared Ishida as much as I did." She confessed watching Orihime wrap a pickle in a peanut butter smother piece of bread. "Umm…I don't think Kagome is getting urges yet."

"Urges? What are you talking about?" Orihime asked taking a bite of her 'sandwich.'

"Umm, never mind." Akina said hurriedly. "Tohru? Do you need anything?"

The quiet girl smiled up at her and shook her head. "Nope I am almost done! Is there anything you need?"

Akina nodded. "Give me a hug you are adorable!" She opened her eyes to the girl.

Tohru smiled and reached over to hug her new friend. She stayed within Akina's arms for a few minutes while Akina laughed and joked with Orihime over her head. She missed this, having a physical relationship with someone. The Sohma's couldn't hug her and Uo and Hana were back at home. She missed them but Akina, Orihime and Kagome were already as close of friends as the two lifers. But Tohru had to admit she _loved _Kimi, she was just a huge ball of joy and her obvious infatuation with Yuki made Tohru very happy. Especially because Yuki confessed she'd seen his rat form and still flirted with him, it made Tohru love her even more that without reservations she'd accepted her dear friend.

Around the same time Akina finally let go of Tohru Yoruichi came running into the room laughing hard. "Yoruichi? What happened?"

Yoruichi motioned towards the door as she laughed hysterically. "Kagome's mom…just yelled at Sesshomaru!" She burst into more peals of laughter as she remembered.

"What why would she do that?" Orihime asked setting aside another piece of food for Kagome.

"She was mad he didn't tell her that Kagome was going to fight." She started to slow her laughter but chuckled as she related her story. Apparently the day that the others had left to battle the hollows and then been kidnapped, Kagome was supposed to have lunch with her mother. Mrs. Higurashi however is used to the battling of Kagome and simply decided to wait. It wasn't until this morning however that she learned that Kagome had been kidnapped, not that she'd left to fight. She tore him a new one." Yoruichi settled down giggling.

"Where is she now?" Tohru asked concerned, maybe she should go talk to her…

"She is off with her son Souta and Sango's grand-nephew Ryan, in the monster game room with Shippo." Yoruichi murmured staring in shocked revulsion at Orihime's food. "You're not…making dinner are you?" She asked as politely as she could.

"Nope! Just a snack for Kagome for working so hard!" Orihime smiled widely.

Yoruichi felt a strong feeling of relief for herself and everyone except for Kagome. For Kagome in the face of a bowl of what looked like Kayu with pickles, chocolate, raisins, and orange slices, she felt almost overwhelming pity.

* * *

**_Please review!! Thank you so much!!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Long time no? It's quicker if you review...really! lol**

* * *

Kagome sat beside Tohru in the kitchen watching Kyo and Yuki eat carefully. She'd asked them to keep quiet about the Espada until everyone was gathered and reluctantly they had agreed. "They did wonderful Tohru! I think they've already partly mastered their blades." Kagome smiled at Tohru pushing her food around in her bowl.

Orihime smiled at her from the stove where Akina watched her stir dinner, Kagome was sure Akina was less concerned with Orihime burning it, then she was Orihime slipping something into their food. She looked at her own food and tried not to grimace. "Orihime could I ask what is in this?" Kagome asked taking a small bite. Her face went blank at the surge of flavor in her mouth.

"Oh! It's an American dish! Chicken chili with a few vegetables and dried fruits tossed in!" Orihime smiled. "I call it Chili Chicken Veggy Delight!"

Kagome set the spoon down carefully and stood from her barstool. "I think I may have a bit of morning sickness. Please excuse me." She bowed then disappeared out of the kitchen door with everyone gaping behind her.

Orihime clucked sadly. "Being pregnant doesn't look fun at all." She missed the others gazing in fear at the almost untouched bowl where Kagome had been sitting.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen looking back over their shoulder. "What happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked settling down in her seat and returning Tohru's smile gently.

"Umm…morning sickness." Akina murmured trying to nod at the bowl in front of him without Orihime noticing.

Sesshomaru gazed at the dish and sniffed then sneezed. "I see. Kyo, Yuki please come with us. I would like to see how the blades accept you." He murmured leading them from the kitchen.

Inuyasha sniffed the bowl in front of him on his way out and with a glance at the others took it with him. Orihime smiled believing he'd been so intrigued by the smell he wanted to eat it. It was a few minutes later she wondered why the plant right outside the back door was looking so unhealthy.

* * *

Kagome sat on the couch her head on Sango's shoulder while her mother rubbed her feet. "Thanks mom."

"No problem honey. My feet always bothered me through my pregnancies as well." Mrs. Higurashi replied smiling softly.

Sango watched Miroku face off with Shippo in a game he'd called 'air hockey' while the two young boys cheered their idols. Ryan was rooting for Miroku, his uncle while Sota cheered for the fox who'd been his sisters' adopted son. "So is her cooking really that bad?"

Kagome giggled. "It isn't as bad as some of the things that Inuyasha has made but it was definitely different." She relaxed as she was pampered by her two favorite women. Speaking of woman…"Sango…what do you think about our allies, the girls especially.

Sango was quiet for a moment as she watched the boys and then answered carefully. "Akina and Kimi are both extremely powerful. I have yet to see Rukia do more than moderate damage and Orihime is a very skilled healer. But Tohru…"

Kagome caught the pause and rolled her head up to look Sango in the eye. "She has no attack and only decent heal. Why is she here?"

"She is in danger." Ichigo said quietly as he sat before Kagome. He returned her smile with a soft look of his own and continued. "I've had a few talks with Sesshomaru and Kyo. Akito hates Tohru. He wants her dead more than Aizen wants me dead and possibly more than Naraku wants you dead."

"Why is that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked standing slowly.

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know but I think we should confront Tohru and the Sohma's tonight. Except for knowing they are under a curse, we don't know much about Akito and his reasons for joining the others." They all looked up when a gong filled the air. "Dinner." He stood and helped Sango and Kagome to their feet. Mrs. Higurashi disappeared in the direction of the kitchen with the two boys while Ichigo, Shippo, Miroku, Kagome and Sango headed to the large dining room.

* * *

By the time everyone had finished eating and were getting ready to leave, Kyo and Yuki went to close and lock the doors of the dining room. Kagome closed her eyes and set up a barrier around the room. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked touching her arm gently.

Kagome sighed and leaned back staring at the table. "I wanted to wait for all of use to be here together before I brought it up but…there was an Espada in the training room."

Silence answered her and Sesshomaru stood and left the room the barrier making way for him. Yoruichi was gripping the arms of her chair with white knuckles as she fought the urge to follow him, very cat-ish growls were escaping her throat. Inuyasha looked at Kyo and Yuki for confirmation and they nodded.

"He was attacking Kagome when we woke up." Yuki said quietly.

"We kicked his ass though. Nothing left but a blood stain in the dirt." Kyo smirked.

"How did he get in?" Miroku asked leaning forward his beads clinking on the table.

"I don't know. But I think Sesshomaru is about to deal with the reason the alarm didn't go off." Kagome murmured leaning into Inuyasha's rigid grasp.

A scream shook the room and Kimi began to giggle darkly. Yuki looked at her in shock. Her lips were the blood red of her demon and her black stripes positively crackled in anger. "You mean…Urahara turned the alarms off?"

Kagome nodded and grabbed onto Inuyasha as he leapt for the door. "Help me!" She gasped out trying to keep a grip on her mate. Ichigo and Chad leapt over to hold Inuyasha back while Miroku tried to find a paralyzing sutra. Shippo reached over and placed a rock in Inuyasha's hands that drove him to the floor.

"It's been so long since I've done that." Shippo mused staying out of reach of Inuyasha's feet. Kagome sat close to Inuyasha letting her presence still his demon blood.

"Kagome…I am going to kill that man. Let me go." Inuyasha said quietly and slowly.

Kagome wrapped a hand in his hair. "No dear. Urahara is an idiot but you aren't going to kill him." She paused as another scream rent the air. "Sesshomaru probably won't either. But if he does pull something like this again. _I _am going to kill him." Kagome's eyes glowed pink slightly before she shook her head and looked at Tohru. "While we are all here…Tohru could you explain why Akito wants you dead?"

Tohru jumped slightly at being addresses and her eyes flew to Yuki and Kyo. They moved to flank her though Yuki ran a hand down Kimi's arm as he passed her. "You see…"

Kyo interrupted. "The curse Yuki and I and a number of our other family members are under, turns us into animals. Not only do we have the twelve zodiac animals; rat, ox, chicken, dragon, dog, snake, horse, rabbit, sheep, tiger, boar, and monkey, but we have me…the cursed cat." He paused as Tohru spun around to grip his wrist below the bracelet. Her eyes were filled with tears for him and he looked back up calmer. "But we also have God. Akito is our god. There was a fight between god, the animals of the zodiac, and the cat, which is why the cat turns into the monster when the bracelet is removed and the other animals merely turn into animals. But God…Akito, wants the zodiac to become his and his alone. The cat is to be banished into a dark hole and the zodiac are to live under Akito forever."

The others had listened in silence and after a moment Rukia leaned forward. "So Akito is your God? What does that have to do with Tohru though?"

Kyo looked at Tohru as did Yuki, while they'd seen Tohru's confrontation with Akito, only the two of them knew what he'd said. **(a bit of manga ness here obviously but I can't explain the absolute hatred without this scene. It won't involve non anima except for this part) **Tohru looked at the table briefly then looked up at Kagome who saw the determination in her eyes and began to believe Tohru really was there for a reason. "I am in the way. Akito knows I am going to try to break the curse. He suspects…that I love Kyo though he doesn't know. He knows I am friends with just about all of the Zodiac and they defend me against him. He is losing control of them and thinks that because I am the one being defended, he'll lose them to me." Tohru's fists clenched as she stood and leaned forward her eyes meeting with Yoruichi's. "And I promise you…that he will."

* * *

_Review!! The end is probably in like...10 ish chapters. Battles and tests are coming. Cause Urahara isn't just going to learn his lesson that easily though we all wish we could see what Sess is doing to him :) _

_see ya!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24...Alright, we all know Urahara is a ass but unfortunately I don't include what Sesshomaru is doing to him in this chapter. I couldn't fit it in with the other things I added. I think I'll make another short chapter after this solely dedicated to Sesshomaru kicking Urahara's ass. LOL Anyway on with the chapter!**

* * *

Silence filled the room after Tohru's declaration. Kyo and Yuki both held onto her shoulders, showing their decision to protect her definitively. Kagome crossed her arms and leaned back studying the younger girl steadily. Everyone else in the room seemed to take their cues from the two girls. Though many would claim Sesshomaru being the leader of their band of warriors under normal circumstances, at the moment there was no question it was Kagome they were all looking to for leadership. She began to smile and leaned forward to take Tohru's hand in her own. "Now there is the determination that will mean the difference between winning and losing." _That determination, that fire…it matches Inuyasha's, Sango's and Miroku's. Ichigo has it as well but the others…as yet they are only fighting to live. They need to want to win…whatever the cost._

Tohru's face lit up in a smile to match Kagome's and she blushed touching the two boys hands gently. "They mean so much to me."

Kagome glanced over her own motley group of friends and love and her eyes turned soft, _and they love you. Kimi and Yuki are beginning to love and the group of soul reaping friends has love as well. It is this love that will help us defeat them as it did with Naraku_. "Yes, I understand." She stood slowly and Shippo removed the rock from Inuyasha's hands. "Tohru, Orihime, Rukia, Sango, Kimi and Akina, would you all please join me in the field behind the house? I think there is some…training that we girls need to do." She bent to kiss Inuyasha's cheek then swept from the room leaving the others shell shocked behind her.

The girls slowly filtered out leaving the men and Yoruichi sitting around the table trying to catch up with what had happened. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Anyone else feel the need to destroy something? Since I am forbidden to kill Urahara who wants to spar?" Ichigo, Shippo, and Kyo raised their hands and the four of them left to head down to the underground training field.

Miroku leaned on one hand and slid forward on the table his keen eyes locked on Yoruichi. Between them Uryuu, Chad, and Yuki looked lost in thought. "So Yoruichi…why do you think Urahara turned the alarm off."

Yoruichi's hands slowly released the arms of her chair and he noticed with a wince the cracks in the wood. "Urahara…is fond of tests and games. He probably wanted to see how they would do with such a threat." Her voice was tight and angry. "He doesn't ever seem to realize the effects his games have on people. Uryuu and Chad were a part of a game he played once." She rested her chin on her hand in an imitation of Miroku and he winced at the harsh look in her eyes. "And even though Sesshomaru is probably kicking the shit out of the little bastard I am sad to call my friend, I don't think it will be the last of his games."

* * *

Inuyasha threw his sword and shirts off to the side and began to braid his hair down his back. "That bastard almost got my mate, my wife killed!" He growled his eyes narrowing in anger.

Kyo laid his sword down beside Inuyasha's and also stripped off his shirt. **(drools they are all about to get topless….yes!! desperately searches for camera) **"Do you think he wouldn't have interfered if it came down to it?" Kyo didn't know Urahara very well and he looked over to Ichigo to confirm his thought.

Ichigo and Shippo were also stripping down to fists and pants and Ichigo looked thoughtful for a moment. "He probably would have stepped in to save Kagome and you and Yuki but…that doesn't change the fact Kagome was fighting by herself for a good portion of time. I think later tonight, we should ask her more details about the fight before the two of you woke up though." Ichigo said nodding at Kyo and stretching his shoulders.

Shippo nodded. "It will be hard to get her to admit to anything though. She doesn't like to admit to problems or discuss her own skills." He settled down into a fighting stance and stared across the way at Inuyasha. "Let's go 'dad'."

Inuyasha grinned and cracked his knuckles. "As you wish, 'son'." They charged at each other and Kyo and Ichigo stared in amazement.

* * *

Kagome set up a barrier and the other girls turned to look at her. "Alright ladies, we know how this all is going to go don't we?"

Kimi grinned wolfishly and Akina smirked. "Of course we do. We weaker creatures are going to be attacked and they are going to try to kidnap and hostage us." Kimi said looking very much a 'weaker creature' with her scythe slung over her shoulder.

"Kagome? What are the chances of us really getting grabbed?" Rukia asked studying the taller woman.

Kimi giggled and Kagome gave her a crooked grin. "The attempt of kidnapping is 100 success is probably like…between 30 and 60 depending on how distracted our defenders are." She tugged Tohru over and pointed to her eyes. "You see these eyes? Big and joyful right?" She pointed at Orihime who had the same innocent and happy gaze. "Orihime has them too. I used to as well." She crossed her arms and grinned a smile that made Rukia shiver in fear. "I have been kidnapped…what? Five, six times Sango?" Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"If not more." Sango smiled back and hefted a sword. "Kagome is an expert on evading capture. The attempts on her are high in the double digits. We are going to teach you signs that you are in danger of capture."

"Are you kidding?" Tohru asked smiling uncertainly. "We are really going to have a class about evading capture?"

Kagome patted her on the head as you would a dog and frowned prettily. "I am serious. Think of it as advanced manhunt."

"What's manhunt?" A number of voices asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not in the past anymore and still no one gets what I say." She muttered. She crossed her arms and began to explain. "Manhunt is tag team battles. One team hides the other team hunts them down. When you are captured you sit in a 'jail' until you are rescued. One touch from the hunters and you are captured, one touch from a team member and you can escape, normally. If two thirds of your team is captured you have a ten minute time frame to rescue them before they are 'executed' and the teams switch. If after two hours there is no forfeit or execution, we switch automatically." She hefted blunted arrows and checked to make sure none were pointed and handed the quiver to Tohru. "Weapons are allowed but watch your hits. One touch capture and escape don't count with us. Capture by force and rescue as if it were real." She hefted a second quiver and turned to Sango. "Sango and I are team leaders."

Sango nodded and handed out blunted swords to Rukia and Akina, a wooden scythe to Kimi, and handed Orihime a blunt knife. "You have no weapon besides your fairy creatures and I will train you on one of these later. For now, Akina, Orihime and I are on one team. Kagome, Tohru, Kimi and Rukia are on the other team." She turned to her two team mates and smiled deviously. "Come on, we are hiding first."

As Kagome's team watched the others disappear they sat in a circle and began to plan. "Sango and I developed this game a few days ago but we had to put it off when the crack appeared. The jail is the back garden. The area is a two mile radius around the house, marked by my barrier. You can go on top of the roof of the house but entrance inside is forbidden, way to many rooms to search." Kagome smiled lopsidedly. "I know this whole thing seems silly or complicated but trust me. After we are done, you will be able to feel a tingle in the back of your head when someone is creeping up on you." Kagome smiled and checked the setting of the sun. "Alright head out. If you need help whistle twice, Kimi will be able to hear you. I ordered headsets for all of us through Sesshomaru but they aren't here yet."

"Headsets are a good idea." Rukia said standing slowly and drawing her blunt weapon. "The Soul Reapers have them to be able to keep track of each other." She looked around slowly then pointed in one direction. "I'll start that way. In ten minutes I'll head back here if I haven't found anything." She looked to Kagome for approval unconsciously then darted off when the woman gave her a small nod.

Kagome watched Kimi take Tohru off with her and slowly got to her feet feeling her stomach and back ache a bit at the action. _This game is more serious than many of you are understanding. Kimi, Sango and Akina get it but I don' think the others do. _Kagome turned and followed the feeling of Orihime's aura towards the back of the house. _Tohru and Orihime probably aren't even thinking about tracking by feel, they don't realize how easy it is for demons and spiritual powers to find others. I need to make them see that there is a great danger for all of us. _With determination made from her desire to protect all of them she started off at almost demonic speed courtesy of her mating with Inuyasha.

She slowed to a stop outside the area where she felt Orihime and crept forward until she could see Orihime crouching behind a small cliff made by stones. Her gaze was fixed forward and Kagome could almost see her heart pounding in her chest. Quietly Kagome drew an arrow into her bow and shot it towards Orihime. As soon as the arrow left the bow she was moving to the side and forward to sneak up behind the woman.

Orihime just barely managed to dodge the arrow that Ayame warned her about a breath before. She leapt to her feet and called Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon to her side quickly. "Kagome or Tohru is here. Get ready to shield. Ayame, go search for her location carefully." She whispered and started to move backwards into the trees.

"Orihime!" Tsubaki yelled out in warning just before an arm wrapped around her torso and another around her neck.

"Koten Zanshun!" She gasped out and Tsubaki charged forward towards her assailant. She heard the swish of air as he missed and then a thunk as he hit another tree.

"Now, now Orihime…don't get too panicked." Kagome's voice said as her hands were yanked behind her back. She felt her hands get tied together and a gag slipped over her mouth. "If you can't talk I don't have to worry about any spells do I?"

Orihime felt tears in her eyes, even though this was a game, even though she _knew _Kagome wouldn't hurt her, she was terrified. The thought of being at some one elses mercy, the thought of being tortured or injured, terrified her. _Koten Zanshun! _Orihime shouted in her mind. Tsubaki slammed into Kagome, not hard enough to hurt her badly but hard enough that she let go of Orihime. Orihime stumbled away and began to run dodging trees as Ayame sat on her wrists trying to undo the knots.

Kagome picked up the unconscious fairy and slipped him into her quiver and began to stalk after Orihime again. _Very good Orihime…very good indeed._

**Orihime has been tested and passed, next Rukia stalks Sango and Kimi and Tohru go after Akina. Sesshomaru violence and Inuyasha spars more! YAY!!**

**Review!!**

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**_Alright! A new update! However now I have my computer fixed and my new laptop, from the 5th to the 12th I will not be able to update. I'll be on vacation. I'll try to handwrite them again but no updates till I get back. Bear with me and know that if you read multiple stories, I'm aiming to update each at least once before I go on vacation. _**

**_And now...enjoy!_**

* * *

Sesshomaru tightened his hand on Urahara's throat and growled. "Your games are done old man." His eyes were almost completely red with rage as he stared at the bruised and bleeding man. The rage was almost blinding in its intensity. Urahara had endangered not only his sister-in-law but the unborn child of his brother and two innocents. The demon part of him wanted to rip him to shreds slowly but a few hundred years of friendship was trying to keep him alive.

Urahara gasped around the pressure on his throat. "No, the games are just beginning." He closed his eyes as he was launched across the clearing a smile on his face. (_**don't you just want to smack the crap out of him too?**_)

* * *

Sango could feel the small woman following behind her as she headed further into the back gardens trying to get to an area she could fight in without damaging Sesshomaru's plants. He seemed like a much kinder person but she knew the garden had cost a fortune and during ne of Miroku and Inuyasha's fights weeks ago he'd thrashed them both for trampling one of his hydrangea bushes. When she hit the edge of the hedge that marked the border of the garden she had to dodge a surge of heat that flew towards her. She watched the red ball of energy hit a tree a few feet in front of her and was impressed. _Not bad Rukia. _Sango thought peering backwards towards where Rukia was hiding.

Rukia raced forward bringing out her sword in a downward sweep at Sango. Sango leapt backwards then stepped on Rukias blade then swiped her own forward to cause Rukia to have to let go of her sword. "Never sweep down to the ground on a swing." Sango informed her kicking Rukia's Zanpakuto into the air and catching it by the hilt. She crouched ready to charge at Rukia and knock her out so that she could 'escape'. She liked this game of Kagome's, they had played a more innocent version of it a few times while they were in the Feudal Era but Kagome had simply called it 'hide and seek' but the concept was the same. It had the potential for great benefits as Sango was quickly beginning to see.

Rukia scowled and held out her hands. "_**Disintegrate, black dog of Rondaniini. Look upon your burning soul and sever your throat.**_** Bakudou #9**** – Geki.**" She shouted shooting a red haze towards Sango.

Sango felt her arms stiffen and cursed trying to back out of the haze but it was too late. She was immobile.

"Aizen is a master of the Demon Arts. I don't know if his power will have increased or decreased with the combining of him and the other two," Rukia explained moving forward and plucking the blades from Sango's stiff hands, "but I'll need to teach you all how to avoid and break these holds." She turned to set the blades down but froze when a sense of paralysis hit her as well. Before she was completely frozen she looked back at Sango whose eyes were sparkling with mischief. "You are good."

Sango smiled as much as the Geki spell would allow and winked. "You're pretty good yourself."

"How'd you do it?" Rukia asked letting herself fall gently to the ground.

"Potion on the handle of my sword. I'm immune to it myself." Sango responded thoughtfully then worked on trying to burst open the barrier on herself.

"Simple and effective." Rukia commented thoughtfully. "No soul reaper will think of something that simple."

"But Naraku might." Sango interrupted, "We will need to combine all of our powers to destroy them."

Rukia nodded as much as she could then closed her eyes as she tried to move past the paralysis. "So until one of us is free…how did you meet Miroku?"

* * *

"Alright Tohru what special skills do you have?" Kimi asked as she and Tohru walked down the forest paths following Akina's aura.

"Umm, I'm good at housekeeping." Tohru replied smiling up at Kimi.

Kimi laughed and ruffled Tohru's hair. "That wasn't what I meant. I mean battle and fighting wise. What can you do?" Kimi knew Kagome had been training her in the priestess way but from what Kagome said they hadn't progressed very far. But that didn't mean there wasn't something before she'd come to the house.

Tohru looked down. It was in this field that she felt useless and hated herself. Her mother had been leader of a suicide squad, Uo used to be a gangster, and Hana had wave powers, but she, little precious, sunshine Tohru, was useless. "I can't do anything."

Kimi stared thoughtfully at her new friend and could see the sadness and regret swirling around her. She touched her gently and made her stop to look up at her. "Tohru stop that right now." She shook her head when Tohru tried to ask what she was doing. "You aren't useless, you aren't a burden. You see Tohru…" She held up a hand with three fingers straight up. "There are three types of strength." She put down one finger, "Strength of arms, being able to wield weapons and be able to fight." She relaxed another one, "Strength of powers, being able to wield magic or demon blood lines." And finally she set down the third finger. "And strength of the heart. This is the one that is the most difficult to truly have. You can train yourself to fight, you can learn to use magic, but you are born with a pure and strong heart. Those with strength of the heart are like Kagome." Kimi trailed a finger down Tohru's cheek in a mimic of a scar that was on Kagome's face. "Throughout all the battles, the killing, the blood, and the healing, the pain and the hope, there is nothing but a steady belief in people, a love of everyone else and a determination that keeps them moving forward."

Tohru was quiet as she thought about Kimi's words. "I don't know I have any of those." She finally whispered tears filling her eyes.

"Of course you do." Kimi replied laughing and turning to keep following Akina. "You have managed to get all of the Sohma's to love and protect you from the person they fear the most. From the tales I've heard from Yuki, you have two dear friends who were alone and outcasts until you took them into your heart. What is that if not strength of heart?"

Tohru was quiet for a long time. She wore her customary soft smile but she wasn't feeling happy. She was confused. She felt a tingle on the edges of her mind and stopped abruptly. Kimi looked at her as she took that one extra step forward and was flung into the air with a rope around her ankle.

"Welcome to my trap." Akina's voice flowed down to them from the tree tops.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kyo leaped backwards and slung his katana upwards to keep Ichigo from taking advantage of his lack of balance. A second later he was on his hands the sword flying through the air behind him as he tried to back hand spring far enough to catch the blade.

Ichigo had caught the hilt of the katana with an upsweep and sent it flying. He waited for Kyo to reach up to catch the sword then flew in and pressed the edge of his own Zanpakuto to Kyo's throat.

"Very good." Inuyasha clapped moving forward. "Definite improvement. Ichigo, you stay strong but you need to think a bit further in your movements." Inuyasha felt a giggle in his chest at the thought of telling someone else to think ahead. "Kyo you're quick on your feet but you fear the blade. You try to dodge it so completely it throws you off balance."

"Doesn't everyone?" Kyo asked panting and resting on the balls of his feet.

Ichigo smiled in an almost sadistic fashion. "Those of us who use Zanpakuto have an ultimate form called Bankai. Do you want to see how I activate mine?" He asked. Kyo, Shippo, Inuyasha, and the recently joined Yuki nodded slowly, most of them confused as to how this was an answer to Kyo's question. Ichigo moved into a large clearing and settled into a fighting stance before bringing up his power around him and holding his blade straight out in front of him. "Bankai." He said sharply and drove the pointed edge of his hilt into his chest.

* * *

Orihime stopped gasping as she set her inner sights on the woman stalking her. Kagome was being careful to stay out of sight and hearing but a part of Orihime knew that she was still back there.

She had done a good job, she thought, in getting away from Kagome but she knew that the fear that had helped her escape had also almost crippled her completely. For a brief second she had been completely frozen, unable to fight against the pull of helplessness she felt at being tied up. A chuckle built in the back of her throat. Tatsuki had once given Orihime 'the Talk' since she had been alone for many years and told her that all sexual urges were natural and proceeded to describe all of the different types of sex, one of which was enjoying being tied up.

Orihime was _definitely _not one of those.

She blinked as a errant thought raced through her mind. _If Tatsuki knew about that 'bondage' thing…maybe she enjoyed it! _She shook her head as she felt Kagome approaching faster and faster. _Now is definitely not the time! _She looked around for anything that could help her and thought about how Kagome was stalking her. _Spiritual pressure right? How do I hide that pressure?_

__

**Alright so we know what almost everyone is doing right now. Next chapter will focus on Tohru and Kimi in Akina's trap and Inuyasha and Ichigo training Yuki and Kyo. I don't like switching so much in one chapter so from now on longer sections with fewer characters. **

**And I am sorry about the bondage joke with Orihime, I could not resist! SORRY!**

**Anyway review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**_I don't know if you guys are going to want to kill me or hug me after this..._**

**_Just read lol_**

**_Chapter 26_**

* * *

Kimi growled and tried to grab ahold of the rope holding her by the ankle but like a snake it kept twisting away from her hands. "Damn foxes." She muttered relaxing and looking down at Tohru.

Tohru looked around in slight fear, _where was Akina? _Slowly she began to move forward to grab the rope and free Kimi. She was about to step just beside the knot when the back of her head tingled again and she froze. "Kimi…there is another trap here."

Kimi squinted and smiled. "Good spotting Tohru! You're right." She jerked up swiftly and clamped her teeth around the rope and activated her acidic saliva. The rope dissolved and she landed lightly beside Tohru. She bent to examine the rope trap in front of Tohru then peered up at her. "How are you finding these?"

Tohru shrugged lightly. "I just…feel them."

Kimi grinned and ruffled Tohru's hair as she stood up. "See? Kagome was right about you being a priestess." She turned back to the trap and snapped out her poison whip to trigger the trap. She watched disinterestedly as a large tree branch swung in front of them but jumped to catch Tohru as she fainted.

"She's such a lightweight." Akina said crouching on the tree branch that'd been the weapon of her trap.

Kimi laid Tohru off to the side and shouldered her wooden scythe. "True but you and I are not."

Akina drew her own weapon and grinned. "No we're not."

With a snarl Kimi leapt onto Akina's branch and charged. Akina met the downward sweep of Kimi's blade before laughing and turning into a statue with a poof. Kimi spun back around looking for the real demoness and leaping forward to stand guard over Tohru again. A small sound had her bending forward almost double to dodge the swing of Akina's sword as she appeared from behind her. With a twist that would have pulled a muscle in a mortals back, Kimi swung a leg up and around and into Akina's cheek.

Akina flew back a few feet into another tree and groaned briefly before leaping to her feet to catch the descending scythe. "Not bad bitch."

"Same for you vixen." Kimi replied grinning. She raised a leg to catch the kick Akina had sent for her knee and stepped on it pressing it into the ground. "Am I cheating?" Kimi asked curiously. "I mean we both know I'm stronger so…am I cheating?"

Akina tilted her head to the side. There was no ego in Kimi's words. As the heir to the Lord Of All Demon's, Kimi herself was the second strongest demon in the world, that they knew of anyway. It was just a fact. "I don't think so. We are supposed to fight as if serious aren't we?"

Kimi nodded and stepped back her eyes going thoughtful. "I wonder though…" She was quiet so long that Akina had to prod her with her blunted sword tip to get her to continue. "Oh…well one of the talents I developed was potion making. You've seen some of them. I wonder if I can make a potion that can separate Ronin into his three parts."

Akina began to smile. "Let's find Kagome and see what she thinks." She looked down in surprise when a rope tightened around her wrist and was startled to see Tohru holding the other end of the priestess powered handcuff. "Well…I got caught!" She remarked good naturedly.

Kimi laughed and threw her arms around Tohru. "That was wonderful Tohru!" Tohru blushed and began to sputter.

Akina clapped her hands and her traps and illusions dispelled. "Take me to jail my ladies." She cried and the three of them began to meander back to the house.

* * *

When the dust around Ichigo cleared, his clothing had become a tight black trench coat and his sword had slimmed to a regular sized katana.

No one said anything for a moment then Shippo scratched his head sheepishly. "While it was a wicked start, stabbing yourself and everything. I admit to being a bit disappointed."

Ichigo gave him a small smirk…then disappeared. Between one heartbeat and the next Ichigo had moved from his spot across the clearing to sit on a rock beside Shippo. "Never judge a book by it's cover or something like that right?"

Inuyasha and Kyo approached to study the charge in Ichigo while Shippo tried to smooth his startled nerves. The power that'd come from Ichigo when he'd moved by him had been terrifying large, close in fact to Inuyasha's.

"How resilient are you?" Inuyasha asked his eyes lit with the possibility of a challenge. Shippo had been fun but he wasn't a swordsman and Sesshomaru wasn't around.

"Why don't we find out?" Ichigo asked jumping from his rock to land beside Inuyasha.

"Yes…why don't we?" A new voice said as new aura's suddenly appeared. They spun around and saw three strangers.

"Espadas!" Ichigo snarled and raised his blade.

"Wonderful!" Inuyasha grinned. "I really wanted to kill something."

"Too bad you will be the one to die." The Espada leader replied. She was short, under five feet with spiked hot orange hair. Her shirt came down to her knees but there was a hold in the shirt around her stomach that framed her hollow hole and a dark number 7. A slice of bone stretched up from the back of her head and to the sides of her forehead to form points.

The second Espada with a whole bottom jaw with pointed teeth stood almost a foot taller than her and his hole was just below his heart. He didn't bother with a shirt but wore an open vest to reveal on 8. Bald and lanky, he looked like a skinny Vin Diesel. (**A/N: LOL it was the only person I could think of**)

The third Espada had blond hair braided into a coronet around her head. She was a beautiful six feet of voluptuous woman but had a bone visor covering her eyes. A 5 covered the back of her right hand and in the curve of the 5 lay her hollow hole.

"Looks like Urahara is up to his old tricks." Shippo said glaring at the three intruders.

"Shippo…go find the women." Inuyasha told his adopted child stepping in front of him.

"I can fight!" Shippo snarled continuing to study the foes.

"I know but I trust you to make sure Kagome is safe." Inuyasha responded. "Tell them to get inside and get the others." He drew Tetsusaiga and started toward the Espadas.

Shippo nodded and darted for the ladder understanding the trust Inuyasha had placed in him. Years ago he had thought no one could protect Kagome as well as he could, now he trusted his adopted son to do it in his place. He paused briefly to inform those in the dining room and with Miroku on his heels he darted out into the yard.

* * *

Yuki watched as Yoruichi flew off in search of Sesshomaru and he and Chad darted for the underground training area.

No one had moved much after Shippo left except to square off with their chosen foe. Kyo faced off with 8, Ichigo with 5 and Inuyasha with 7. Chad stepped up behind Ichigo unhooking his axe while Yuki went to Kyo and drew his own demon blade.

"Are you ready now?" The leader, 7 asked.

"Only if you are." Inuyasha mocked politely. "I regret we kept you waiting."

"Would you like some tea?" Kyo continued the game. "Perhaps some crumpets?"

"How dare you mock me!?" 7 snarled ripping out her sword. "I am the 7th Espada Consuela! Gallop **C**_**aballo Oscuro**_(dark horse)_._" The sword shattered and the pieces gathered in frames around her feet.

8 growled. "I'm Luis the 8th Espada." He pulled his sword from his back and held it straight up and down. "Hunt _**Lobo Gris **_(grey wolf)." It growled and became a jagged sword with a bright sheen on the blades edge.

The 5 dropped her head almost hesitantly. "I'm Amora. Fly _**Murciélago Suave **__(gentle bat(A/N: __**sorry I might have used the wrong bat word. I meant the flying kind lol)**__)__**.**_" Her sword turned into a whip and the end of her handle wrapped around her wrist as if embracing her.

Chad felt a warmth spread through him at the Amora's voice and he felt her hesitant demeanor was a sign she didn't want to fight. "Ichigo…" He drew his friends attention to himself. "Capture her…don't kill her."

Ichigo looked at him curiously for a moment then nodded. "Alright."

"Time to die!" Consuela yelled and charged Inuyasha faster than he'd expected.

"Dream on!" He retorted and met her descending foot with his blade.

* * *

Kagome felt the familiar rip as numerous hollows entered their territory and took off flying towards Orihime where one of them was headed. She threw up a shield around Orihime as the frog shaped hollow leapt at her exposed back. "Watch out!" She screamed pulling up an arrow and letting it fly. Though blunted, Kagome's priestess powers shattered the hollow's mask instantly.

Orihime spun to face Kagome and stared in shock at the disappearing hollow. "What happened?"

"I made a barrier to mark lines, not keep things out. We need to gather the others and get inside." Kagome replied handing Orihime her warrior fairy and began to jog back the way they'd come. "Let's go."

As they ran Kagome concentrated on aura's around the house. There were three Espada's in the house, a hollow by Sango and Rukia, and Shippo and Miroku were heading towards Akina, Kimi, and Tohru. A large hollow was heading towards them as well. When Kagome and Orihime found Sango and Rukia they had just destroyed their own attacker.

The four of them took off again and Sango looked at Kagome. "What happened?"

"My fault. I didn't think they'd have anything to send our way so I didn't put up a strong barrier." Kagome confessed hoping her carelessness wouldn't cause anyone undue pain.

"None of us did." Rukia comforted her. "Let's hurry though. There is a menos closing in on the others." All four of them could feel the urgency and pressed themselves as fast as possible.

* * *

**_Review! The next chapter is already started and if I get a lot of reviews I may finish it before my other two chapters in progress!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_A longer chapter. Personally I like this chapter. Lots of fighting! LOL let me know what you think._**

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up from the bathroom sink where he was washing his hands when Yoruichi burst into their room. He spun abruptly at the almost panicked look on her face. "What is it?"

"Three Espada…in the training grounds." She gasped trying to calm her heartbeat. _Kimi was out somewhere unaware of the threat…_

Sesshomaru moved to the bedroom and grabbed both of his swords, the Bakusaiga and Tenseiga (**A/N: Tokijin is gone so it is gone here, besides I like this one better lol**) and darted towards the game room where Uyruu, Mrs. Higurashi, and the two human children were.

"Sesshy?" Yoruichi asked as they ran.

"I need to activate the barrier to keep them safe if the hollows are able to enter. Urahara has disabled all of the alarms and barriers." He explained and as they got closer they heard sounds of altercation. With a last burst of speed they barreled through the door as Mrs. Higurashi slammed a pool stick through a hollows mask. It exploded in a light blue light and disintegrated. "Go to Kagome." She told them without pausing as she pulled out another pool stick and faced off with the last hollow that was stalking Uryuu. "They'll go after the women since they are outside."

Sesshomaru nodded and left giving Yoruichi a quick command to help keep them safe. When he exited the house he met the group of women and Shippo and Miroku backing up towards the house behind Kagome and Orihime's barriers. On the other side of the barrier was one extremely large hollow. Sesshomaru leapt forward out and over the barriers striking the hollow with his Bakusaiga. The ripples of his attack caused the thing to cry out in pain but it kept coming, the edges of the attack only cracking the mask. He landed beside Kagome and glanced at her. "How strong is the barrier?"

Kagome looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. After a moment she nodded. "Go ahead." She closed her eyes and the barrier brightened until it looked almost completely solid.

Sesshomaru jumped out and briefly rested on top of the barrier then pushed off gaining the height needed to reach the hollows mask. The mask itself was almost three times larger than he was. But when Sesshomaru swung his sword into the mask's forehead; it shattered into pieces as easily as a small piece of glass would. The ripple effect of his weapon spread through the mask causing it to crack quickly then exploded sending shockwaves through the whole area.

Sesshomaru began to float down to the ground his eyes quickly taking in the humans below him. None of them had fallen in the shockwave, the barriers had kept the brunt of it back but Orihime was very pale and Kagome had a fine trembling in her limbs. He looked to his daughter as she came up and swept Kagome into her arms and turned back to the house.

"I'm taking her to Inuyasha." Kimi told him.

For a moment he wanted to protest but the look Kagome sent his way made him back down. He knew that Inuyasha had always gained a good bit of strength when Kagome was around but he didn't want her to be in dangers way. Inuyasha would be so annoying if that happened. Shippo darted off after Kimi giving Sesshomaru the added guard he wanted for his sister-in-law. _Everything was so simple until they came here…_Sesshomaru sighed and sheathed his swords and helped Miroku and Sango get the others inside.

* * *

Inuyasha caught another kick from Consuela's foot on the edge of his blade and sent a blast of the wind scar out through the contact point shredding the bottom most bone to pieces. He grinned at her furious yell and smirked. "Your sword is still a sword no matter the form it takes and I'll destroy it completely." She snarled and charged him again this time bringing her right foot around to the side. With a sneer Inuyasha caught her foot in his bare hand. "Is that the best you can do?" He asked and twisted the foot sending her spinning into the ground. _Kouga…I owe you. _He thought briefly remembering fighting Kouga who usually used only his foot. Not to say the Espada hadn't gotten a few good hits in. Inuyasha's right leg was cracked if not broken by one particularly good hit. But by far he was winning this little battle. She'd been careful to keep his teammates behind her however which made him believe she'd talked to Naraku directly. He was unable to use Wind Scar and finish her off since she was putting his friends in danger.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Consuela ducked back in towards him. Her movement had changed. He went to block her kick and instead of feeling her sword beneath his callused fingers he felt the cloth of her shoe. He leaned back in time to save himself a lost eye but the blade bit deeply across the bridge of his nose anyway.

"So you can turn it back into sword form." He remarked grinning. "I was afraid I'd have to deal with your feet this whole time."

Consuela snarled and darted in again her speed not slowing up a bit and Inuyasha noticed her sword was shorter. With a quick glance he determined she'd left some of the sword on her ankles for speed but had decided to sword fight as well. She swung down trying to cleave him from head to toe and Inuyasha shook his head as he sidestepped and kicked the blade to the side. He'd miscalculated the shape of the sword and the ridge of the dull side opened a gash on the bottom of his foot. It wasn't bad but it was annoying.

"Sloppy." He growled to himself and hefted Tetsusaiga onto to his shoulder. "Alright…I'm ready to finish this."

* * *

Ichigo and Chad were dodging the edge of the whip as fast as possible but they were still managing to get his 7 times out of 10. As an Espada, Amora at number 5, was incredibly powerful. But there was a decided hesitancy in attacking from her.

Ichigo darted under her whip and came up close to her face. She made no reaction and it confirmed his belief that she was blind. He punched her cheek and her face jerked to the side but her body didn't go in the movement. A second later Chad came up on the side and sent her reeling to the ground.

"We don't have to fight." Chad said in his deep voice leaning over her.

"We do." She replied her face turning towards his. "Aizen has commanded it." She sent him flying back as her whip wrapped around his throat and pulled him away.

"Aizen doesn't control you." Ichigo snarled tackling her and sending them both rolling down the slight hill to a distance away from the others.

The woman paused in struggling to get up. "No he doesn't." Her face went thoughtful then she froze suddenly as a barrier encased her. With an almost relieved sigh she sat cross-legged and her whip disappeared and reappeared as a sword at her side. Ichigo and Chad looked up to see Kagome beside Kimi and Shippo her hands and lips flying though incantations.

* * *

Kyo was bleeding heavily from his left shoulder and Yuki was struggling to remain standing on his broken leg. The Espada was strong but not incredibly fast. Kyo'd gotten caught on the edge of the blade shoving Yuki out of the way after Luis had caught the back of his leg with one of the hooks on his sword in an attempt to cut it off. Overall though Kyo thought the two of them weren't doing so bad having only recently started learning to sword fight.

"You alright rat?" Kyo asked leaping back as Luis charged again.

"I'm fine stupid cat." Yuki growled glaring at his cousin. He was so used to naturally being better than the cat it was unnerving that Kyo was fighting much better than he was. If only his leg wasn't causing him such pain! Yuki glanced at his sword as an idea formed in his mind. With a determined grunt he placed the end of the sword into his wound and snarled; "Ice Wind." A burst of mind- and limb-numbing cold shot into his limb freezing the bleeding and giving him a jolt of energy. "Kyo!" He called moving close to discuss a strategy with him.

"Nice trick." Kyo remarked gaining distance from Luis who seemed to be going off on a spout about his prowess in battle.

"You remember that Mogeta movie Tohru and Kagura took us to? How those two whatevers crossed their powers and the opposing forces killed the other man?" Yuki asked drawing a blank on the exact circumstances of the horrible movie but Kyo seemed to catch on.

"I remember. Good idea." He glanced at Yuki as Luis began to wind down his pompous speech. "I'll distract him you get behind him. Figure out _how _to cross our powers on him." And with that he darted forward.

Yuki watched Kyo trade blows with the Espada trying to rack his brain for how to cross his and Kyo's blade. He watched in horror as the jagged edge of Luis blade caught Kyo's right hip and ripped it open but the position gave him the inspiration he needed. In anger at seeing someone besides himself harm his cousin he darted up silently behind the two combatants just as he heard Inuyasha yell and saw Kimi standing above all the action, her and Shippo guarding Kagome but she only had eyes for him. At her worried gaze he found the speed needed to catch Luis unaware and send his blade through the Espada's hole.

* * *

Kyo caught the down sweep of Luis's blade, gritting his teeth against the pain as the force caused his shoulder and hip to scream in pain. Luis stepped back to reswing his blade and looked down in shock at the frosty blade sticking though his chest. "How…" He started to turn but the heavily bleeding Kyo thrust his own fiery blade besides Yukis.

"Die!" They cried simultaneously as they released their swords powers directly into his chest. He was ripped apart by the force the swords reduced and Yuki and Kyo were thrown back.

"You're a very good student." Kyo heard his blade say as he began to drift unconscious. "But we still have work to do."

* * *

Inuyasha smelled her the instant she stepped onto the ladder and felt his strength come flooding back. With a glance he saw that if he turned Consuela just so…He dodged her sword swipe and kicked her foot with his own and set her right up. "Wind Scar!" He shouted sending four claws of destructive power at the girl. He saw her eyes widen, her mouth open to scream just before the attack hit at almost point blank range and disintegrated her.

He turned around to see the power explosion from Kyo and Yuki's fight and raced over with the others to check on them. Shippo raced for the ladder and help and Chad and Ichigo stayed by their captured Espada. He knelt by Kagome as she began to bandage Kyo and do as much healing as she could so tired and holding another barrier. When he felt her hand on his shirt he looked up in time to be pulled into a rough kiss then released as she continued working. "Don't you ever send Shippo to protect me again. It makes me worry more than if you'd let him stay to help you fight." She said tying off his hip bandage. "How's Yuki?"

Inuyasha glanced over at Yuki and smirked. "He's fine. Kimi is trying to make him take his pants off so she can see his leg."

Kagome's tired laugh was the first sound Orihime heard as she dropped to the floor in the training ground.

* * *

**_Alright what did you think?_**

**_No Kagome's mom isn't all powerful but to get Kagome in my mind, she has to have SOME kind of power. It's going to be maternally activated lol._**

**_I'll update again soon but come on, this is my highest favorited and highest alert-ed story and I can barely manage to get 1/5 of the numbers to review. Just post a frickin 'I like it' 'I hate it' 'You're a bitch' lol I don't care. Just show me its interesting enough to enjoy!_**

**_Thanks! Bye!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_As voted, I'm updating this story as well. A fairly long chapter as well. It is....kind of filler but it has purpose I swear!_**

* * *

Orihime rushed to Kagome's side and took over healing Kyo's injuries. With a relieved sigh Kagome leaned back and watching Orihime work. "Kimi got Yuki's pants off yet?" She asked glancing back at the tousling duo.

"Not yet." Inuyasha smirked. "His injuries will be easily fixed. Why don't you do that?" He asked helping Kagome to her feet.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your leg or nose." Kagome warned letting him help her to the others.

"They'll heal." He shrugged the injuries away.

"Well if they don't, after sun down I am healing them." She scowled lovingly at him snuggling into his arm briefly.

"Tonight is the new moon isn't it?" He remarked to himself. "Good thing there are so many fighters here."

She nodded and stopped to grab Kimi's ear and pulled her to her feet. "Go help Ichigo and Chad guard over our prisoner." She scolded sending the dog demoness off.

"You are my hero." Yuki gasped blushing a deep scarlet.

Kagome smiled tiredly back at him and began to heal Yuki's injury. It only took a minute or two but by the time she was finished almost everyone was gathered down in the training area.

Urahara was blatantly missing and Sesshomaru said that Akina was with Kagome's family and Ryan, keeping an eye on them.

Tohru had come and spoken briefly to Yuki but he'd sent her off to be with Kyo. Yuki now stood unaided and looked around. "So who can tell me what happened? How did they get in here?" Yuki asked.

"Urahara dismantled the entire alarm and shield devices." Yoruichi told them. "A few hollows and a menos went after the women outside, a hollow went after the children and Mrs. Higurashi and the Espada's came here."

"Urahara is dead!" "I'm going to kill that bastard!" etc went around the group but Kagome growled silencing the others. "Urahara is _mine_!"

Inuyasha smiled fiercely at the murderous fury in his mate. "I wouldn't want to be him anytime soon."

Kagome frowned at him then turned to the espada in the barrier. "Why did you come here 5?" She asked.

"Amora. I was sent to kill whoever I could." She replied tilting her face in Kagome's direction

"Why?" She asked again moving closer to the barrier and trying to feel out the heart of the Espada.

"You are a threat to Ronin. I am his weapon." Her voice was dead pan as though she was repeating the line by route.

"You are not a weapon." Chad's voice startled everyone, it was full of emotion, well…compared to normal anyway. "You are a person, you can fight or not fight by your own convictions."

The woman had turned to him and for a moment she didn't speak then she sighed. "Someone else long ago told me that. He was spiritually a lot like you." She paused for a moment. "I'm glad I didn't eat him."

It took them a moment to realize it was probably the soul of Chad's grandfather and she meant she'd let him pass on when he died. **(A/N: I don't know if Chad's grandfather is dead but I believe he is so we are going on the assumption he died before Chad moved to town) **

"You could stay with us." Tohru said as she and Orihime wandered over Kyo flung over Shippo's shoulder. "Join us against the man who'd make you fight when you have no desire to."

"So you'd make me fight for you instead." Amora stated blandly.

"Don't be stupid." Inuyasha scowled. "Right now we don't trust you."

"But if we did we still wouldn't make you fight." Orihime cut him off as Kagome elbowed him. "I don't fight but I am with them. I help when I can but I don't fight."

"What is your fight about?" Amora questioned. "I never learned the reason for my battling."

"They are evil." Rukia's statement was simple fact to the group. No embellishments. "They want to destroy all life. We are fighting to protect the world from their hatred."

A long moment passed then Amora nodded. "I'll join you. Or at least I'll no longer be your enemy."

Kagome's barrier shrank until it was a bracelet on Amora's wrist then solidified. A trick that had taken Kagome months to perfect, a rosary of pure power. "This will protect us and you." Kagome said swaying tiredly as she disconnected her powers.

Amora touched the bracelet gently and nodded when it did nothing to her touch. "What would you like me to do?"

Sesshomaru sighed sharply. "For now everyone needs to rest and heal. Tomorrow we will have war party." He glanced around. "Chad, Shippo and Akina will be in charge of our guest." He turned, hooked an arm with Yoruichi and dragged Kimi upstairs by her hair when she looked as if she was going to glomp Yuki again.

"Take me to our room." Kagome whispered tiredly into Inuyasha's ear. He nodded and when they got there helped Kagome into the bath. "Stay." She begged tugging him into the water with her.

After much washing, snuggling, and kissing they made their way to bed and Inuyasha held her tight to his side as the sun set. A moment later a knocked signaled the arrival of Sango and Miroku. As in the old days, the four of them were together when the sun went down and Inuyasha became human.

* * *

Ichigo stood in the kitchen with Orihime and vaguely wondered where everyone else had disappeared to before bring shoved gently into his seat. "What's up Orihime?"

"You should rest. Let me make you something to eat." She said turning to the stove.

"Umm…" Ichigo started his mind racing to think of how to stop the culinary disaster about to start.

"I hope you don't mind if its just rice balls. I don't want to mess up Akina's kitchen." Orihime smiled over her shoulder at him.

He smiled back relieved. "That's perfect thank you." He let his mind wander while he waited. The fact that Ronin had sent a handful of hollows, a menos, and three Espada brought up a number of possible reasons why:

Ronin felt very threatened and wanted to kill whoever he could

Ronin just wanted to keep them on their toes

It was a test to see how good they all were

Obviously they were better then Ronin expected. Every single one had been destroyed but the Espada they had captured and they'd been able to capture her easily. _Speak if the devil and he will appear, _Ichigo thought as Shippo, Akina, and Chad led Amora into the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Akina asked stopping abruptly.

"Just some rice balls. It's a bit late and I didn't want to make a mess of your kitchen." Orihime explained smiling at Akina.

Akina gave a slightly relieved smile back. "Make a bunch more and I'm going to whip up some Italian."

"Do rice balls and spaghetti go together?" Shippo asked teasingly.

"Not really." Akina admitted. "But that's what I feel like making. Ichigo can you go use the intercom to announce that dinner will be ready in half an hour?"

"It's eight o'clock." He replied startled.

"And no one has eaten. Just do it. If they don't want food they don't have to come." She turned to collect the ingredients flashing a toothy grin to Amora. "Men."

Amora smiled slightly and ran a finger along the counter until her arm brushed a chair and she moved to sit in it. "So you and Shippo are married?" She inquired politely.

"Yep, for a few centuries now." Akina murmured blowing a kiss to her foxy lover. "What about you Amora? Anyone you love?"

Amora shook her head slowly and Ichigo raised an eye brow at Chad's relieved breath. "As Ronin's weapon, I rarely had interaction with other Espada, arrancar, or anyone. I trained until he gave me the highest free rank."

For a moment no one said anything until Orihime looked back confused. "So does that mean if a higher rank than five was free you would have gotten it?"

Amora nodded. "I have done nothing but train to be a higher rank for the last several decades, if not centuries. I forget time. It wasn't an enjoyable life but it was really all I knew."

"Here we train because we want to." Chad told her quietly. "Or we do other things we enjoy."

"Like cooking." Orihime put in smiling.

"Or gardening." Shippo added. "I planted all the gardens here." He was slightly appalled as the rest of them were. The longer he was with Amore, the more he was reminded of Kanna. She, like Amora, had been Naraku's weapon. She was given no life but to be used at Naraku's discretion then ignored until the next time he needed her. They'd failed to save Kanna but it was as if they were given a second chance with Amora.

Chad was thinking similar thoughts as Ichigo left to do as Akina had asked him. He felt drawn to the Espada. Not only because she was beautiful but also because she was so sad, so alone. Like he was when he was younger. But instead of reacting with anger and violence as he had, she'd become docile and obedient. He was already half way in love with her and though it scared him, he couldn't helpt but think maybe it was destiny.

"I heard the dinner announcement. Is there anything I can do to help?" Kimi asked breezing into the room. "Yuki is off hiding and I want to give him a false sense of security before I sniff him out." She told them seriously.

"You could make the salad." Akina told her pointing to the vegetables. "That'll give him about five minutes."

"Perfect!" Kimi replied clapping her hands and moving towards the counter. "A tray will need to be taken to Tohru, she isn't leaving Kyo's side. Uncle may or may not come to eat. I'll stop by after I find Yuki to ask."

Shippo cursed and dashed from the room. "I knew I'd forgotten something." He grumbled just before disappearing out the door.

A moment later Rukia appeared staring backwards down the hallways. "What's Shippo rushing off to?" She asked them turning to the others. "What can I do to help?"

"Why don't I normally have this many helpers?" Akina questioned the ceiling plaintively. "Rukia you can set the table. We can just eat in here, it's less formal. Amora if I give you something to cut up would you be able to?" At Amora's nod she handed her and onion and knife. "Just dice it please. Shippo went to go ask Inuyasha about something. No need to worry about it."

Chad watched Amora feel out the onion then in a matter of seconds diced it perfectly into a bowl. "Wow." He murmured impressed. He'd barely been able to follow her hand.

"Wow indeed." Akina grinned. "Thanks!" She tossed the onions into the simmering sauce and the smell that came out was delicious. She touched Amora's hand gently as she turned back. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Rukia glanced over surprised at the gentle motherly tone Akina was taking with their prisoner but said nothing. She'd put her foot in her mouth enough with his woman.

Amora smiled slightly and Rukia could see sadness in the smile. "I am alright. It felt…wonderful to be thanked for doing something."

Kimi excused herself and after a moment they could hear a loud bang as she hit something unbreakable. Rukia and Chad felt like doing the same. Orihime started to cry softly and Akina moved around the counter to hug Amora. "There is no way for me to undo what has been done to you. But we all will strive to give you many more wonderful feelings."

A lone tear slipped down Amora's porcelain cheek, her eyes that could not see, could still cry.

* * *

**_Please review. Amora has a purpose to complete this story so I am making her not a plain character. I hope you enjoyed!_**

**_I have to say I am amazed some one voted for Bleed to be updated. I'm going to work on that next but I'm amazed nonetheless. I didn't know people liked that._**

**_Anyway continue to vote and I'll update as votes come in._**


	29. Chapter 29

**For My favorite reviewer! SassyBratt. I asked what she specifically wanted me to update and this was it! So here you go. I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

Kagome closed the door quietly behind her and her smile dropped from her lips. She had left Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in her room claiming she wanted to check on her family, Kyo, and fetch their dinner then return and she fully intended to.

After she dealt with Urahara.

"Mom?" She called out sticking her head into the TV room by her mother and brothers rooms.

Uryuu looked up from his seat on the couch at her. "Sesshomaru is sending Ryan back home for safety. Your mom and brother are going as well so they are in their rooms packing."

"Thanks." Kagome chirped smiling back at him. "Dinner's in a few." She headed down to the bedroom and gave her mom a grin. "Hi!"

"Oh! Good, I wanted to talk to you before we left." Mrs. Higurashi told her closing her last suitcase. She pulled Kagome aside and met her eyes. "It is too dangerous for Ryan and Souta here. We'll be safer with his family. Promise me you won't take unnecessary risks." Her voice was calm but Kagome could see the desperation in her eyes.

"I'll stay safe." Kagome promised hugging her mother close.

"Try to end it before you get too much further along. The stress isn't good for the baby." She warned her daughter, lightly touching the bump in her stomach.

Kagome nodded and stayed a few minutes longer to say goodbye and wish them a safe trip before heading off again. _For better or worse, it will be over soon._

* * *

Tohru looked up at Kyo when he groaned and was leaning over the side of the bed her hand pressed to his forehead when he opened his eyes. "Kyo?" She whispered quietly.

"T-tohru?" He closed his eyes and sat up clutching his head. "What happened? Where are the Espadas?"

Tohru smiled sitting beside him on the bed and helping him adjust the pillows behind his back. "Kagome managed to capture one of them. The others were destroyed."

"What about you? Were you safe?" Kyo asked grabbing her wrist loosely. "Nothing happened to you right?"

Tohru smiled back and shook her head. "Kagome and the others kept us safe until Sesshomaru killed the menos after us."

Kyo breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad."

"_You know…I like this girl!"_ He heard Ren say in his mind.

He glanced around and saw the sword laying beside him on the bed. Great…he didn't have to touch it for the fire demoness to talk to him.

"_Nope! We are linked now kitty!" _Ren said cheerfully. _"And anyway, this girl, she is very joyful! I adore her!" _

Kyo groaned which caused Tohru to begin fluttering. _Everyone just loves Tohru!_ He ignored the laughter in the back of his mind and gave Tohru a reassuring smile. "I'm fine."

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Kagome's voice came from the doorway and she smiled at them.

"Not at all! Welcome!" Tohru jumped to her feet and smiled at the older teen. "What can I do for you?"

Kagome laughed and came further into the room and went to lay her own hand on Kyo quickly checking his injuries with her energy. "Orihime did a fabulous job! You have no injuries what so ever!" She touched Tohru's hand and checked her as well. "You didn't use a lot of energy today but I saw the cuff on Akina earlier. Good job Tohru!" Tohru blushed and looked down when Kyo raised an eyebrow at her. "Why don't you go get some food for you and Kyo? I'll keep him company until you get back." Kagome offered.

"Oh! Good idea. I'll be right back Kyo." She smiled at them and fled quickly.

"Tohru was very worried about you Kyo." Kagome's voice was quiet but he could hear the smile in it. He tried to hide his blush and she leaned over to wrap one arm around him careful not to make it a full embrace. "You are growing stronger every day. You and Yuki, who I will tell you is hiding from Kimi at the moment, are going to break this curse. I just know it."

Kyo flushed lightly and looked away. He hoped she was right. It was horrible to be the cursed cat and unable to live the way he wanted to. But…with so many people here to help him, he was beginning to think they actually would be able to break the curse. He looked back at Kagome and asked her a question that he'd been thinking of often. "Why do you care for everyone so much?"

Kagome looked shocked then grinned and tightened her arm and leaned her head against his. "If I don't, who will?"

With that she headed towards the door and opened it to let Tohru in. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Kagome." Kyo called out and she paused just on the other side of the door. "Thanks. And hit him a few times for me."

She laughed and shut the door. Tohru listened to her laugh as she wandered down the hall and twined her fingers with Kyo. "She is a lot like my mother."

Kyo smiled sadly and tightened his hold on her. "Yeah…yeah."

* * *

Yuki was deep in meditation when the door across from him burst open. He took a calming breath ready to deal with Kimi's exuberance…or so he thought.

He felt his eyes open and his jaw drop at the dog demoness in front of him. She wore a small black bikini and had on a white robe but left it untied. "I'm just telling you that I am going to the hot tub if you want to join me." And with that she disappeared back out the door.

_What the hell was that? _He screamed in his head. It was so very unlike her usual behavior towards him that he was left confused and worried. He found his own bathing suit and wandered into the kitchen to see who was in there to get directions to the hot tub.

Akina, Chad, and Rukia turned to gaze at him when he entered and Orihime and Ichigo just waved over their shoulders. Amora tilted her head in the direction of him but he knew she couldn't see him. "Umm…where is the hot tub?"

Akina wiped her hands off and handed Chad the spoon she'd been stirring something with. "Dinner is done do you want any before we go? Dessert is being fixed up."

Yuki shook his head and then followed her as she led him out of the kitchen. "Is…something wrong with Kimi?" He asked looking up at the tall fox.

She took a moment to answer then looked down at him. "Kimi is a very sensitive girl. For all her confidence and joyfulness she is easily moved to anger and to tears." Akina told him quietly. "Amora told us a bit about her life before and Kimi is furious. No one deserves to be abused, be it neglect, physical or emotional abuse." She paused and leaned close to his face. "The scars that we bear are proof that we survived the wounds we are given."

Yuki felt the bottom drop from his stomach and couldn't move as Akina opened a door to reveal a back porch and steam from a hot tub. Yuki's eyes couldn't see it, they could only see black walls, black eyes, and black smiles.

Kimi looked up at Akina who looked a bit worried but her eyes moved on to see her Yuki standing with a lost look on his face. She darted from the water and dismissed Akina before linking her fingers with Yuki and looking into his face. _We're the same height. _She realized and leaned forward to press her lips gently against his. She felt the blood flow back into his face and he kissed her back gently before pulling away. "Are you alright?" She whispered ghosting the fingertips of one hand down his cheek.

Yuki nodded the horrible memories disappearing like smoke under the loving gaze that Kimi was giving him. "I am now."

* * *

Kagome closed the door silently behind her and approached the desk and the occupant. "I warned you." She growled when she was just in front of him.

Urahara jumped to his feet cursing. He thought he'd managed to hide his aura, spiritual power, anything trackable. "Dear Kagome!" He smiled widely and tried to back towards the window only to slam into a barrier.

"I don't think so." Her voice was quiet and as cold as ice.

_Well shit._**Review!!! And Vote. **

* * *

**Also!!!**

**Do you want me to show Kagome kick his ass or leave it a mystery?**

**NEXT TIME!!! Meeting in the War Room**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE!!!**

**I am going to write 'A Christmas Carol' Inuyasha style!! Please look for it when it comes out! I know it has probably been done before but I got really into a Christmas mood today and I'm going to tweak the ending a bit so be ready!!!! It will be sweet!**


	30. Chapter 30

**_For Sassybratt!!_**

**_Enjoy chapter 30!_**

* * *

When everyone wandered into the breakfast room the next morning, not only for breakfast but for their long awaited war meeting, Kagome was already at the table cleaning her nails.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked quietly looking at his sister in law.

"Hmm?" She hummed glancing up briefly.

"When did you go to bed last night?" Yoruichi asked studying the girl suspiciously.

"Oh! I didn't go to bed. I ran a few errands, brought people food, and then I was busy until very early this morning and decided to just come in here to wait." Kagome replied smiling.

Inuyasha walked in and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Five guesses what she was up to last night and four don't count."

The rest of the war party including Amora wandered in and found their seats before someone else spoke. It was Rukia who broke the silence. "So…is he alive?"

Kagome's eyes widened innocently. "Would I kill such a useful helpful person?" Crickets could be heard in response to her question. "I mean how are we going to be able to get to Hueco Mundo without that oh so helpful man?" Her face was the picture of cheerfulness and a few people shivered in fear.

"So he is alive?" Miroku asked giving his dear friend a matching smile.

"Oh yes! He is currently under the table."

Slowly everyone leaned back away from the table and looked underneath.

There tied and gagged with priestess powers and rope combined was a bleeding and bruised Urahara. No one said anything for a moment. They simply stared at the man who looked back his eyes filled with pain and fear.

Suddenly Sesshomaru reached down and slammed Urahara into the last empty chair. "Well then. Let us discuss what we are going to do."

"Aren't you going to ungag Urahara?" Orihime asked sympathetically.

"No!" Kyo, Yuki, Inuyasha, and Ichigo stated firmly.

"Kagome you said Hueco Mundo." Amora said in her quiet voice. "Do you mean you actually intend to go there?"

"We always have to wait for them to bring the fight to us. Why don't we take it to them for once? It will be a bit like the old days, chasing Naraku all over the country but it's better than sitting here waiting for them to surprise us again." Kagome asked crossing her arms.

"Kagome's thoughts are sound." This surprisingly came from Tohru. "When my mom…when she was alive she'd always told me that in a situation when you are being pushed in one direction over and over, you should turn and go another way. It is up to us to walk our own lives and should do whatever we can to keep from being led." She flushed when everyone looked at her. "It was probably said in a different context but it still works."

Kyo linked his hands with hers on top of the table. "It does work."

Yuki nodded and then blushed lightly as Kimi leaned to rest her head on his shoulder. "Kagome is right. What other options do we have either way?"

"That's just it. We don't have other options." Inuyasha replied leaning forward. He turned to the Espada. "Amora, what is the likelihood that Ronin will be expecting us to come to him?"

Amora tilted her head to consider it. "He probably has thought of it. However, at the moment, I don't think he is going to believe you will come. It has only been a day since he ambushed you."

Sesshomaru looked at her thoughtfully. "The question becomes then, do we believe you."

Chad looked offended but Kimi waved him off. "While I think it is a valid concern there is a way to test it." When everyone turned to look at her she shrugged. "I can give her a truth serum and then we can ask her questions. It works on dad and the Captain of Captain's of Soul Society, I can't imagine it won't work on her."

Rukia spit her coffee out onto the last of her eggs and stared at Kimi in amazement. "You tested a truth serum on _Yamamoto?_"

Kimi gave her a fanged smile as those who didn't know the man looked back and forth between the two. "Who is Yamamoto?" Sango finally asked when no explanation was forthcoming.

"Yamamoto is the Captain of Captains in Soul Society. Considered to be the strongest, most powerful soul reaper around." Yoruichi replied smiling proudly at her daughter.

"Amora…would you let us use this on you?" Tohru asked leaning forward and touching Amora's hand gently.

Amora was quiet for a moment then nodded. "I have nothing to hide from you. I will use this to prove it to you. Maybe you can find out something interesting as well." She smiled softly.

Kimi disappeared from the room and Sesshomaru used the quiet to lean over towards Urahara. "Are you in pain?" He asked quietly.

Urahara whimpered looking rather pathetic.

"Good." Kyo and Shippo replied leaning back and crossing their arms.

Kagome snickered and ruffled Shippos hair. At her laugh Urahara flinched noticeably. Yoruichi glared at her friend. "I trust we won't have to repeat this episode?"

Urahara shook his head forcefully and Sesshomaru removed the gag finally. "I swear on everything there is that I will not do anything to jeopardize you all again. Though in my defense, I felt that none of you were taking this threat seriously."

Inuyasha growled leaning forward over the table held back only by Miroku's hand on his arm. "Kagome is pregnant. I might have forgiven you putting everyone in danger when she was with others but the first time you let them in, she was alone with two unconscious boys. What would you have done if she had lost the child?"

Urahara blanched and looked at Kagome fearfully. "I…I didn't…"

"Shut it." Kagome waved her hand to cut off his excuses. "I don't care. This is all besides the point. We need to discuss our plan once we get into Hueco Mundo."

"I can lead you to where they are. Unfortunately they have many sentinels that will sense us coming. The sentinels have patterns that they move in however they are changed often." Amora told them. When Kimi entered with a vial and handed it to Amora, she drank without hesitation then continued. "They live in a palace that has a number of floors and side rooms. Some of the side rooms are training rooms; others are just there in case people get in. They wanted it to be confusing for new people to be there. Ronin isn't on the top floor though. He's below ground level."

"Why?" Yuki asked tilting his head.

"Everyone always goes up when looking for the leader." Ichigo replied not taking his eyes off Amora though he saw Tohru making a neat list from the corner of his eye.

"Also, once you get to his floor the only way out is the stairs where you came down. If you manage to get down there, you can't escape unless you kill him or he kills you." Amora replied nodding thoughtfully.

"Can I ask a question that has nothing to do with this?" Uryuu asked quietly.

People nodded though Inuyasha and Ichigo looked annoyed at having to pause in their information gathering.

"The visor that blinds you. What would happen if the visor was broken off or cracked?"

Confusion and shock ran around the table. Amora jerked her head in the direction Uryuu's voice came from. "I don't know. I expect I would lose my powers." (_A/N: Like Nell. But she isn't in this so I didn't want to sit and explain that. If you don't know Nell, don't worry about it_)

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chad asked angrily.

Uryuu shrugged. "I just wondered what would happen if the bone that is her representation of her old hollow mask was broken. Think of others we have fought. Arrancar and Espada. We never tried to break the bone left where as if we attack hollows we only attack the mask."

Ichigo jerked as he realized that Uryuu was correct. Urahara nodded thoughtfully. "Very true. It should be looked in to."

Chad leaned forward blocking Amora from Urahara's eyesight. "You can't test it on her."

Urahara jumped. "I hadn't thought of it I swear! She's being helpful! What if it would kill her? I wouldn't want to kill someone as useful and helpful as her." His eyes drifted to Kagome who grinned viciously back at him. "So you want me to get you guys to Hueco Mundo?" He changed the conversation hastily.

At their nods he looked at Kagome who released his bonds. "Then I shall get it started." He walked from the room and Yoruichi motioned for Sango, Yuki, and Akina to follow him and went along herself.

Miroku frowned. "I don't trust him."

"That is good." Sesshomaru replied leaning back into his chair. "Yoruichi and I will be going with you guys. We know that in all likelihood we won't be able to help you against Ronin, but the two of us can take care of his minions."

"Why us specifically?" Yuki asked looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Yoruichi has a lot of intel in all three worlds: human, hollow, and reaper. She was told of a prophecy that popped up after Aizen defected and warned of someone who wanted to bring all three levels together and destroy them. It said that there were certain people related to each level that would fight him and destroy him. Ichigo you and your group are the reaper side. Inuyasha and yours are the hollow. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru are the human."

"But there are many members of my family who have this curse. Why just myself and Kyo?" Yuki asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You would have to ask Yoruichi though I doubt she'd tell you. She has a lot of cat tendencies one of which is secret keeping."

"As long as I can defeat Akito and protect Kyo and Yuki and the others, I don't care why I was chosen." Tohru replied fiercely.

Kagome laughed heartily and winked. "Tohru I love you!" Tohru flushed and smiled shyly back at the older woman. "Now what other plans do we have to make?"

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set when everyone gathered in the backyard. Sesshomaru and Yoruichi were the last two out having delegated duties to the various demon servants.

They stood in front of the gate that Urahara was to use to send them to Hueco Mundo and he was giving them last minute instructions. "When everything is done and you are ready to come home, use this transmitter. It will send me a message and I can reopen the door to wherever the transmitter is." He handed a small device to Miroku who stood closest to him (the farthest he could get from Kagome).

Inuyasha lifted Kagome onto his back easily carrying her and her large backpack. Everyone had their own packs with food, few changes of clothing, lots of water, and weapons. "We should go then."

Kimi handed everyone a vial while they were gathered. "This is something I threw together. It should, in theory pull out the different bits of Ronin into their original parts. Its untested obviously but if you get the chance, throw it on him. If nothing else, it will confuse him."

Everyone nodded and turned towards the door just as Urahara activated it. Then they all charged into the swirling blue mists holding hands with each other so that they didn't get separated.

* * *

_So who did not love the opening part with Urahara under the table lol!! I was like OMG I'm dying! ROTFLMAO. _

_Ahem anyway....now they are in Hueco Mundo. And battles are about to begin. I'll let you guys vote. Do you want me to make the story last longer with more battles and have them be separated or just land together like I had originally planned?_

Also! A new story will be posted soon. A Christmas Carol: Inuyasha Style.

REVIEW!


	31. Chapter 31

**I gift Chapter 31 to  
inukagome15  
Rena the pirate jedi wizard  
Ayjah  
little25victor  
Sakura the cherry alchemist  
Catlover260  
and Sassybratt**

* * *

When they emerged from the gate they were hit with a wave of heat and the feeling of sand swirling around their ankles. Inuyasha raised a clawed hand to shield his eyes as Kagome turned to take a head count.

"Everyone is here." She announced smiling at her mate who gave a small smile back.

"Good." Ichigo said pounding his shoulder lightly to loosen the muscles. "Last time we went unannounced through a barrier we were split up.

"When was that?" Yuki asked calmly removing Kimi's hand from his lower back and holding it in his own hand.

"I was arrested and sentenced to execution by a trick of Aizen's. They came to rescue me." Rukia replied pointing towards her friends.

"Sounds like quite the story." Miroku looked thoughtful. "You can tell us while we walk and camp today. Tomorrow can be the day we tell our tale in full and then the Sohma's can share theirs the next day." His grin was innocent and gleeful though no one could figure out why they felt as if he was up to something.

"Do you really think we'll be here that long?" Tohru asked quietly.

"Yes." Was the answer that came from almost everything else.

"Hueco Mundo is vast and I am unsure how far Urahara set us from the stronghold." Amora's voice was quick and she was making a slow circle as if searching for something.

"Do you know our direction?" Yoruichi asked quietly stepping up to the Espada.

Amora continued to turn until she was facing 45 degrees right of the direction they'd come out facing. "That way."

"We need a strategy." Sesshomaru's voice stepped Inuyasha, Kyo, and Ichigo in their tracks when they started heading in the direction Amora pointed them towards.

"Go find Ronin, kill everything in the way…?" Inuyasha stated as if it was obvious.

"Of course but who will fight what levels?" Uryuu asked adjusting his glasses. "We don't want to waste the energy of our strongest fighters on weak hollows."

Inuyasha agreed. "So then what do we do?"

"Father, when someone pops up if they are regular hollows let us let Kyo and Yuki and Kagome fight for now. The stronger the hollows get, the stronger the fighter gets." She turned to hold out her hands to Kyo and Yuki. "Not that you are weak! You just don't have much practice."

Yuki gave her a small smile and turned to look at her father. "I think that is a rather good idea."

Yoruichi shook her shoulders and adjusted the sword that rested on her hip. "Let's get going. I'm getting restless."

The group nodded and with Amora, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru in the lead the group took off towards where Amora felt the stronghold to be.

"When we finally found a way to get into the city with the help of Kuukaku and her cannon, we hit the barrier but ended up getting shot into a bunch of different directions. Chad, Ichigo, and Yoruichi were by themselves though Orihime and I were together." Uryuu had taken up the story when they camped for the night and began with their running through the tunnel towards Soul Society.

Kagome chuckled as Inuyasha handed her a cup of tea. "You ever notice that when you desperately want to get in and get out of a situation quick, the worst possible things tend to happen?"

"They really do." Ichigo muttered leaning on one of his knees. Amora had lead them throughout the entire day. Occasionally there were the necessary stops for food and bathroom breaks but they mostly continued in their constant walking.

"I believe we will enter the outer rim of the stronghold sometime tomorrow." Amora suddenly said. "I can feel a sentry in the distance. If I feel him approach I will let you know."

The others nodded and then Yoruichi took up the tale to continue for a while longer. She had just reached when Ichigo was 'soundly whipped' by Captain Kenpachi when Amora stood up. "A hollow is approaching. It is not a sentry." She strode a bit away from the camp and Chad moved to stand a little behind her.

A rumble announced the hollows entrance as it came out of the sand at her feet and leaned back on its back legs to peer up at Amora. It was about four feet tall and judging by the shape of its mask, it was a mole. "You Espada, are far from home. And with such interesting company too." It scratched the back of its head with one of the back feet.

"Don't be a fool mole. What news?" Amora asked her face not even bothering to peer down at the creature.

"The weaker hollows, such as myself I confess, are leaving the area around the stronghold. They seem to be preparing for trouble and we want out of the way." The mole informed her then glanced at her companions. "Apparently you are bringing the trouble there."

"Do I have to silence you?" Amora asked her voice slightly sad at the thought.

"Nah, I'm just making comments. You let me go when I managed to get captured by the stupid Espada sentries. I'll repay you by telling you a bit of information." The mole scooted closer and waved her friends a bit closer. "The sentries have a new device with them that hides their presence completely. Don't rely on trying to find their auras." With that he nodded and dove back underground to leave.

Silence surrounded them for a moment after the mole hollow left and then Kagome reached into her bag making a lot of noise. "Night." She said and promptly rolled over putting her head into Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha chuckled and entwined his fingers in her hair before looking up at Amora. "So who was that?"

Amora shrugged moving to sit back down. "Many lesser hollows are rather kind here. They feed off the energy here and leave the mortal world alone. However they are also thought of as food for bigger hollows. I rescued the mole once."

"That was kind of you." Akina told her setting up a portable stove to begin making a dinner for them. Amora had mentioned living only to train so when…

"When did you free him Amora?" Rukia asked helping Kimi pass out blankets.

"It was many centuries ago. Long before I became an Espada." Amora answered and shifted obviously uncomfortable with the questioning.

"Well then…" Akina grinned. "Dinner is done." She quickly dispensed small bowls of the rice and chicken meal she'd carried in a cooler on her back. Inuyasha woke Kagome long enough to eat then tucked her back up. That night Sesshomaru, Yoruichi, Shippo and Akina stayed up to guard the others and when the sun rose, they headed off again.

* * *

Two days and the beginning of Inuyasha's story later they were paused for lunch when Amora leapt up and tackled Tohru out of the way of a blade that had been descending towards her. She stayed blocking Tohru while the other's leapt to their feet in defense.

"You aren't dead Espada?? You are helping these fools? Wait until Ronin hears this." A squeaky voice said from above them. A small child like boy floated above them, his sword now resting gently on his shoulder.

Yuki pulled out his own blade and stood protectively over Amora and Tohru who were slowly beginning to get to their feet. "You won't be getting away." He growled his normally calm voice harsh with anger.

Kyo stood directly behind him his hand on his own blade but he waited, Ren was whispering to wait for his moment and let Yuki and his blade start the battle.

The sentry bent down and pointed his sword at Yuki. "You aren't even dead. What do you think you can do to me?"

Yuki jumped suddenly into the air and swung his blade in a wide arch severing one of the arrancar's legs as it tried jumping further away. A blast of icy wind sent him tumbling even further back and after a moment he stumbled to his feet and lost the smile he'd been wearing to level Yuki with a ferocious look.

"You are dead."

* * *

**Ug I am sorry about this chapter. It doesn't flow well to me at all. But next chapter: Yuki's battle and the arrival at the stronghold. The next few chapters will have a lot of fighting but there will be conversations between characters as well. I've decided how this is going to go! But it's going to be a surprise for you all lol. **

**Review and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! Okay I will get it out within ONE week if I get at least six reviews. If I get more...well it will be less than a week...did I inspire reviews? LOL cya**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Congrats! I had 7 reviews....lol more than 6 so it is early but lol 7. Just makes me giggle. Anyway enjoy. There is lots of fighting and lots of dialogue and it is rather a long chapter lol. But I tried to give everyone some part in this chapter and I hope it worked out well! :) Let me know!_**

* * *

Yuki strode forward into the barren sand getting distance between him and his allies and friends. "I don't have the time or inclination to listen to your threats." He swiped the blade down to his side and stood ready to battle the sentry.

"They are promises!" The sentry cried out and dashed forward to slam blade to blade with Yuki who held his ground firmly.

"Why do bad guys always talk so much?" Sango asked carefully studying Yuki's form as he fought.

"Maybe it's in the job description." Kagome suggested running her hands over Tohru and Amora to make sure they had sustained no injuries.

"What? To be a villain you must have the following: a thirst for blood, a desire for mischief, the passion for ruling the world and the ability to talk until you are blue in the face?" Ichigo grinned joining in on the taunting.

Yuki had at first wanted them to shut up as their voices were distracting but he quickly realized that though they were just barely attracting his attention, the sentry was paying them a lot of heed. His swings became sloppier as every teasing word passed their lips.

"Shut up!" He screamed turning away from Yuki to glare at them.

Yuki didn't hesitate in his attack however and quickly lunged in to stab the sentry in the chest. The sentry froze at the pain but recovered faster than Yuki expected. His retaliating movement sliced open Yuki's right shoulder and sent him stumbling back.

Kyo caught him and Ichigo leaned in to whisper in his ear. "It takes a lot to kill them. Don't let your guard down."

Yuki nodded to both his cousin and Ichigo and went back into the fight.

"Need your friends to help you?" The sentry snorted.

He shrugged back his shoulders and growled at the pain. "Let's try this again." Yuki growled and leapt forward swinging his sword and muttering one of Mizu's words beneath his breath. "_Aisu ken._"

The sentry laughed at Yuki when his swipe went wide but it was cut off as a shard of ice launched itself from the path of the sword to slam into the sentry's windpipe. Yuki had learned from his last moments of fighting and followed up the attack quickly. "_Aisu ken!_" He shouted jumping forward and slicing long ways across the sentry's chest. This time the sentry's body was riddled with shards of ice and his chest was filled.

The sentry sank to his knees, his eyes wide open in shock. The fire died almost instantly and he sank back into a puddle of his own blood.

Kimi moved forward to grab Yuki as he began to stumble away from his kill. "It's alright love, it's alright." She could feel him trembling in her arms and she held his shoulders tightly, wishing she could hold him to her chest, though didn't make him look away. As someone who'd lived for centuries, killed countless demons and hollows and even evil humans, she knew that the first time you killed someone and were able to watch the light in their eyes die, was an experience that would stay with you forever.

"Yuki." Tohru murmured his name but he didn't turn to look at her, he couldn't pull his eyes from the person he'd just killed.

Inuyasha and Miroku moved forward towards the body and Inuyasha stopped to lay a hand on Yuki's shoulder while Miroku slowly unwound the prayer beads from his hand. Yuki finally tore his eyes away as Miroku sucked the body into the void in his hand and looked up to Inuyasha. "You shouldn't regret killing someone trying to kill you or your friends." Inuyasha told him.

Kimi squeezed him tighter and rested her forehead on the back of his neck. "If he had succeeded in what he wanted to do, Tohru would have died." She felt him shudder one last time before straightening and holding up his sword for inspection. "By killing those who want to kill us, you are rescuing us, protecting us."

Yuki's eyes unfocused as a touch of cold hit his cheek. "_Don't be so mousy, rat. Killing those who deserve it is nothing to be ashamed of._" Mizu's voice growled in his mind.

Yuki turned in Kimi's grasp to grab her hands in thanks before moving away from her to study the rest of their group. He'd killed hollows, he'd killed the Espada with Kyo's help but he'd never killed someone who looked so human and then seen their life disappear. It was a truly humbling experience.

"I'm hungry." Yuki muttered walking towards Akina who carried their food.

Inuyasha and Miroku smirked feeling rather proud of him and Kimi let out a relieved sigh. He was already so damaged, she assumed from Akito but was waiting to hear from him about it, that she was worried how much more he could take.

Sango and Kagome wandered over with Ichigo on their tail. Kagome studied the wound then waved Tohru over. "I think you will be able to heal this. We need to train you so give it a shot. Whatever you can't do Orihime can help with."

Tohru nodded and set her face determinedly and placed her hands over Yuki's shoulder.

"You have a good stance, very strong but you hesitate right before impact." Sango told him pulling Ichigo forward to demonstrate with her sheathed sword. She placed the sword two inches in front of his chest and pointed to it. "When your sword reaches here you pause, that makes you lose a lot of power in your strike." She continued to lecture him with Ichigo and Inuyasha giving him pointers while Kyo listened as well while the others set up lunch.

Sesshomaru turned away from Amora who, with the silent Chad at her side, had been informing him of their relative closeness to the stronghold. "We will stop here for the day."

Everyone turned to look at him shocked. The day wasn't even half over. "Why Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking away from Tohru briefly.

"According to Amora if we continue we will reach there this evening and the last time she was there the guard was doubled during the night. If this is true we should approach during the day." He gestured towards Amora.

"Sounds like a solid plan." Rukia commented stretching her back muscles. "It also gives us today to discuss our strategy once we get into the stronghold."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied and sank back into his customary silence. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around him and laughed silently before leaning up to whisper in his ear. He shook his head at her question then kissed her forehead gently.

Orihime wandered over to the quietest part of their group and peered into his calm face. "Shippo? Everything alright?"

Shippo blinked bringing his eyes to focus on the girl before him. "Oh! Yes, everything is fine. I was meditating."

Orihime sat beside him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

Shippo laughed and patted her on her head gently. "Not to worry, Akina is about to cook so I am ready to start paying attention." He turned to study the others in their group and leaned his head to whisper in her ear. "Yuki fought well didn't he?"

Orihime nodded. "Very well." She smiled wistfully. "In some ways, Yuki, more than Kyo, reminds me of Ichigo when he first became a soul reaper. Kyo and Ichigo have the same temper but Ichigo was so hesitant when battling the soul reapers, he never wanted to kill them." She confided giving Ichigo a loving look.

"I think that's how it is for everyone the first time they are thrust into this kind of life." Shippo noted. "When I was growing up it was a kill or be killed kind of life. My father was killed when I was young and after Kagome took me in, we had nonstop battles every day. People like you, growing up in the 'normal human' world, death isn't something you have to fight constantly. It touches you occasionally, like with your brother, but it isn't a constant battle." He grinned. "Or it wasn't until Rukia showed up for you guys. Yuki and Kyo and Tohru are just now reaching that part of life."

"And it is part of our job, as those ahead of them and as their friends, to make sure they come out of it intact." Kagome smiled cheerfully as she leaned down onto Shippos head hugging him.

Orihime laughed and nodded. "Yes!"

The rest of lunch sent by smoothly as did that night while the Inuyasha gang continued their tale. They set out early the next morning continuing their tale and just before the sun reached its peak they spotted the wall of the complex a few hundred yards away from them. "Here we are." Amora stated interrupting Kagome's description of the ogre's cave.

"And here you will stay." A voice came from a few feet ahead of them as they crossed over the hill. "Amora…I am deeply disappointed in you. You survived."

Amora turned her head towards the Espada that stood ahead of them with two arrancars behind him. "Disappointed because you can't claim my number, Rodrigo?"

The others studied the man ahead of them and noted the number 6 inked into his left bicep. He was the most average looking Espada they had ever seen. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and his bone mask covering half of his face as if he'd been in Phantom of the Opera.

"Of course. You didn't die by their hand and you've managed to survive every attempt I've made on your life." There were a few gasps as Rodrigo revealed his assassination attempt and Chad clenched his fist in anger. "Let us finish this now traitor." He drew his sword and Amora drew her own.

_

* * *

_

(

_**This is the first time Amora is the main subject. The format is going to be strange and I won't explain why lol but you can guess the reasons behind it later if you want though, it is kinda obvious)**_

_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a beautiful woman all alone in a cottage far from the neighboring villages._

Amora strode forward her sword humming in her hand. "Fly _**Murciélago Suave.**_" She whispered and her sword formed into a whip around her wrist as they had seen before. _We have a task ahead of us._

_For her entire life she had been alone. Until one day a small caravan, weakened by bandit attacks and hunger, stumbled into her home. _

Chad stepped forward his hand becoming a weapon and shielded her. "Let me fight for you."

Kyo and Kagome strode forward as well. "We'll take care of the arrancars." Kagome told Amora pressing her lightly back towards the others.

_She grew very attached to them and wept when they finally left. She showered them with gold and diamonds that had been in her house since as long as she could remember._

"What are you doing?" She asked shocked when Kimi and Orihime pulled her back and kept her from moving forward.

Orihime smiled and hugged Amora to her. "We told you that we wouldn't make you fight for us."

_Months later one of the caravan returned…with many bandits. They broke into the house, tortured her for information about her money, her jewels, and finally killed her when she was unable to answer their questions. _

Chad dodged the sword swing of the Espada and landed a blow to his stomach sending him flying back. He kept on the offensive though rushing forward to keep the man from gaining his bearings.

Kyo sliced swiftly and steadily at his foe, licks of flames spreading further and further towards the arrancar and finally scored a hit that sent the arrancar blasting backwards inside a fireball.

Kagome watched her prey carefully her arrow held taunt in the bow. When the arrancar finally stopped buzzing around trying to throw her off her guard, he charged straight down at her and she fired dead on in his chest and watched her power burn through his body until nothing but ash was left to fall on her.

_When she died her soul stayed in the house even after those who'd killed her had destroyed it and left. She was afraid to leave, even more so now than when she was alive. Slowly the chain that had bound her to life disappeared and she screamed one last time before she felt her body change into that of a monster. _

Amora couldn't _see _the three of them fighting for her but she could hear them. _Why…why are they doing this? I am an expendable ally to them._

_Even after she moved into the barren desert that became her home after her transformation she was alone. It surprised her then, when a man approached her and promised to help her become stronger, to teach her how to kill so that no one could kill her again. And she nodded and followed him to his home._

Chad slammed his fist down into the Espada's stomach and felt the blood from the wound splash against his face. Amora had been threatened by this man. He felt the wave of protection and anger for her that he did with Ichigo whenever Ichigo was threatened or needed his help. But there was more to it. There was a fierce tightness in his chest that pulled every time she was threatened or sad. He had long since been wondering if he was in love…

Kyo sliced the arrancars throat where he lay burned and bloody on the ground and winced at the sound. He wasn't as squeamish as Yuki in regards to his first kill face to face but he didn't like it either. He had listened when the others had talked with Yuki about their own kills and feelings about it. But he knew, like the others did, if he didn't kill them, he would be killed, and that was not an option. Not when he could be freed from his curse and be able to have a normal life…with Tohru.

Kagome moved back to the others after her prey was destroyed. The others did not need her help and she knelt beside Amora who had let her blade fall back into its resting state. "We protect each other Amora."

_She felt no love for the man but let him teach her everything he could. She was no longer alone at least._

Amora was shocked and awed at their compassion for her. She started as their enemy and now they were keeping her from fighting even if she could easily beat the opponent just to prove they'd keep their promise. She turned her head as Chad grunted in pain and tore herself from their arms to fly to help him.

Chad knelt before the Espada his hand holding the hole he'd managed to put in his side to keep the blood in.

"You'll pay for interfering." Rodrigo growled the dog in him showing with his snarl.

Amora was suddenly between them, her whip flying through the air and catching Rodrigo around the wrist as he raised his sword in attack. "You are fighting me." She said calmly her whip flinging him away from Chad.

* * *

**_Oh snap. Girl is pissed!! Next chapter: back way in._**

**_Same deal. 6 reviews = 1 week. and the reason I say 6 is because I have 6 constant reviewers. _**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Chapter 33. A day longer than I promised but it was my first week of school and my diabetic cat has peed all over my floor every day and my moms 50th was yesterday lol. But! Here is the chapter. _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**_Oh...PS. There is a slightly gorey scene. Bye!_**

* * *

The Espada dragged himself to his feet and glared at Amora hard enough that she could feel it. "I would have been if you hadn't let your friends fight for you."

Amora said nothing back but tightened her stance and concentrated on the sounds of Rodrigo. '_Are you ready Cecil_?' She asked the bat that she felt clinging to her hair.

'_Humph._' She heard in response. '_It's about time you let me fight him._' The bat replied and opening its mouth sent out a large click that echoed back off Rodrigo and let Amora see a faint outline of him. '_Let me in control.' _Cecil chattered climbing to the top of her head and then sliding to her arm.

She nodded slightly and felt him slide into her whip. "_**Fly.**_" She told the whip as she heard Rodrigo snarl.

Chad and the others stared in amazement as Amora stood still and quiet before them. They remained in silence, afraid to distract her, but a few of them gasped as Rodrigo launched himself at her and came down his sword driving for her chest.

With an almost negligent flick of the wrist the end of the whip smacked him in the chest with a sonic boom and sent him catapulting away from her. But she didn't stop there, she turned slightly to the side and let her weapon fly again and sent it to wrap around his throat. With a sharp tug she sent him plummeting to the earth.

Amora felt Cecil let her regain control and she darted forward to where the earth was trembling and slammed a hammer kick onto Rodrigo's head. Since she'd died she'd become a bat like creature and was very much used to the inability to see. For decades upon decades she'd practiced her weapon, trained her other senses to protect herself and to fight. She couldn't see except for the occasional echo bounce but her hearing was phenomenal and her muscles could feel the slightest vibration in the air or ground.

She turned, graceful as a ballerina, when she felt the air begin to shift in front of her and danced around the edge of Rodrigo's blade as he recklessly tried to attack to get distance between them. She flicked her arm out again and heard the connection as its backward snap hit just above a part of him.

'_Ouch…you just took out his knee.' _Cecil told her, his echo's continued to ring back into his own ears and painted a picture for him but it used a lot of effort to make her see what he did so they rarely bothered. '_Aim a few feet higher.'_

Amora bent backwards letting the sword swing pass over her face close enough that it gently touched the highest point of her mask. She rolled over snapping out her hand again and this time connected with Rodrigo's throat. Warm blood splashed her face as she slit his throat.

"Bitch!" He choked out around his blood. He was close enough that he was able to land a punch on the side of her face and it sent her back a few feet but she never lost her balance. "How can you be this powerful!?" He screeched albeit a bit gurglingly.

Amora didn't bother to answer. She'd never liked the taunting of opponents though for her it was a bonus. A silent adversary was more of a threat than a loud one to her.

'_STRIKE!' _Cecil yelled in her mind and she sent all her strength into one last hit. "_**Boom.**_" She said the word almost calmly but the result was terrifying.

Tohru and Orihime shrieked and turned their heards and even the battle and death hardened Inu group had to swallow back a gag. Ichigo winced and Yuki and Kyo's jaws dropped.

At the point in it's arch where the tip of the whip breaks through the sound barrier it slammed into Rodrigo's head and exploded it like it'd been shot with a large gun at close range.

'_Try to assassinate us will he?_' Cecil giggled in her mind before disappearing and settling back at her hip as a sword.

Chad rushed to Amora's side and she felt him wipe the blood from her face. "Are you alright?" He asked her quietly.

She tilted her face towards him and gave him a small smile. "I'm perfect." The smile disappeared as she turned back to the others. "We need to press on." Her voice was quiet almost as if she feared rejection.

Kagome, Kimi, and Sango each gave her a hug and patted her down for injuries.

"You really held back before." Ichigo grinned at her. "That was amazing."

Amora relaxed slightly and nodded. "I always held back unless I intend to kill."

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm glad you're on our side now." The others made noises of agreement and in moments everyone was striding towards the distant wall.

"It's the Sohma's turn now right?" Shippo questioned grinning at Tohru who was walking beside him.

"Yep!" Miroku responded smiling. "We finished our history so did the Soul Reapers."

Kyo stayed quiet while Yuki began. "For as long as we know, the Sohma family has been cursed by the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac plus God and the cat of legend. Whenever we are hugged by members of the opposite sex our bodies transform into our corresponding animals."

"It's true. He turned into an adorable little rat when I hugged him!" Kimi giggled leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"But that's really all our story." Yuki shrugged. "It's the first time every animal has been born at the same time and God is born as well."

Orihime saw Tohru link her fingers with Kyo and frowned. "Then who is Tohru and why is she involved?"

"Tohru is the first person outside the family to know of the curse." Kyo replied quietly.

"At first we weren't sure why Akito allowed it, one of the Zodiac members can erase memories, but now Shigure, another Zodiac member, believes that Tohru can break the curse and Akito hates her for it." Yuki finished.

"As well he should." Akina declared as they came to a stop at the bottom of the wall. "We women are always rescuing our men from something." The girls cheered in agreement and the boys shook their heads.

Their eyes roamed over the long blank wall and the lack of sentries on the wall. "How do we get in?" Rukia asked quietly. She could feel a lot of high spiritually powered people on the inside of the building and was suddenly struck by the impossibility of their quest. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Uryuu behind her. The two of them had been steadily growing closer since they'd come here and though he hated Soul Reapers, he'd never said a harsh word to Rukia.

"I'll be sticking by your side." Uryuu said quietly. She nodded gratefully and looked back at the wall in time to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru punch a hole through it.

"Let's go." They called behind them and everyone made their way through the impromptu door.

"What's our plan now?" Kagome asked her bow held easily in one hand.

"Find our way to Ronin. Take out everything in our way." Ichigo declared putting a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Strategies!" Yoruichi snarled hitting him on the top of his head.

"Ow!" He yelped. "Lay off!"

"If we get separated how do we get in touch with each other? Where do we meet up?" She asked hitting him again. "Who fights when?"

"Ow woman! I get the picture!" Ichigo snapped jumping out of reach.

Inuyasha snickered and Kagome elbowed him in the gut. "When it comes to fighting, whoever the enemy attacks gets to fight unless they go after one of the non-fighters. You can tag team or tag out if needed and if they don't attack first we fight…alphabetically." Everyone was quiet for a moment as they stared at him and he growled. "I can plan occasionally can't I?"

Miroku shrugged. "It's very unusual."

"Yeah normally you just charge in." Shippo grinned.

"Alphabetically?" Sango questioned. "Why alphabetically?"

Inuyasha growled at their taunting tones. "It's a constant order and we don't have to worry that two people might attack at the same time!"

"It's a good idea Inuyasha." Kagome placated him. "They're just teasing you." She scratched one of his ears gently relaxing him. "Now about being separated."

"I got that covered!" Kimi bounced setting her scythe on the ground and pulling a large glass beaker from the unknown depths of her pack. A few people started to question the 'whys' and 'hows' but stopped themselves with a shake of their heads. "Inside this is a potion that will connect all of us mentally. It only activates when a person is over 100 feet away from the others and when activated it gives a light pull on the mind in the direction of the others. If more than one is missing it pulls you to the closest. If you have a particularly strong mind you can even send and hear voices between each other." She grinned. "Demon magic and priestess herbs are a great combination."

"Why didn't you give this to us before we came, in case the gate separated us?" Uyruu asked.

"I did." Kimi grinned. "It was in the tea we had at our meeting. But it only lasts about twelve hours." She took a mouthful of the potion and passed it to Yuki.

Yuki hesitated briefly then also swallowed a mouthful. He expected it to have a bitter tase and was surprised when miso soup filled his mouth. "What's with the taste?" He asked nudging Kimi gently.

"If you have to drink it, it might as well taste good." Kimi replied leaning up to kiss his cheek gently then giggled as he turned bright red. She turned to the others who were laughing quietly at Yuki's expense.

"If we are separated and you think you've found the way to Ronin, don't move, just wait for the others to gather around you." Yoruichi declared glaring specifically at Ichigo and Inuyasha.

"Yes ma'am." Everyone chorused cheekily.

Sesshomaru snorted. "Move out."

_**

* * *

**_

And that is the chapter. It is shorter and I'm sorry but it would be like 15 pages if I continued to where I thought I could end again.

_**However the rest of the story is outlined completely to the end so most of the updates will be out much quicker. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review. **_

_**I tell you people 6 and I always get 7. LOL. School just started for me though and my working hours have doubled so my next chapter might take a bit more than a week but I will try to get it out in one week still. I'll ask for 7 tonight since that's what I normally get lol! I love you all!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

_**See I told you, don't get 7 reviews I don't update in a week. LOL But here is the next chapter and I hope it was worth the wait! Please enjoy!  
**_

* * *

The hallways were barren and a cold gray as they calmly walked around. Amora was unable to guide them directly until she found an area she recognized by sound and touch so they made their way slowly and carefully. A quiet hiss filled the air as they entered a large atrium and they paused looking around for the source.

"What's that sound?" Orihime asked her voice slightly trembling.

"Sounds like a snake…" Yuki tilted his head listening.

Akina was thrown backwards as Miroku pushed her out of the way of a bomb. It exploded showering them with chips of stone and they jumped back to their feet to see Miroku fending off the swords strikes of a very large woman.

"What number?" Amora asked listening. "If she's using bombs and has the number 10, it's Lola."

"It is." Sango replied and then hurried to Miroku's side and blushed a second bomb with her boomerang. "Step back. Miroku and I can handle her."

Inuyasha set Kagome gently beside Kimi and turned back to the fight. "The bombs smell poisonous Miroku. Don't suck them in."

"Poisonous?" The Espada laughed jumping out of range of Miroku's staff. "A tame word for my beautiful invention." She pulled out a rounded clay pot and held it up. "I've bottled the essence of three diseased hollows, soaked it in liquid miasma for full four days then passed it though the digestive tract of a wolverine. Of course the wolverine melted halfway through but it added a bit more kick to it. It's not poisonous to inhale unless directly over it but its corrosive ability is able to eat through an arm almost instantly." She started to open the pot excitedly. "Want to see?"

"No wonder the stuff reeks." Shippo wrinkled his nose and leaned into Akina to smell her hair instead.

"How dare you?" Lola cried sending a large bomb at him. He managed to bat it away but instead of exploding in a safe range of him, it ricocheted to the wall by Kimi. The blast was much larger than anyone expected and when the smoke had cleared Kimi and Kagome were gone.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried scrambling into the pile of rubble.

"Mama!" Shippo whispered his heart clenching. If only it hadn't bounced that way…

"Those girls aren't here." Lola told them crouching to pick up the sword she'd dropped in tantrum.

Amora nodded in agreement. "I felt Pedro's energy just before the wall collapsed. He probably grabbed them."

"That's worse!" Yuki growled and turned to Inuyasha his eyes wide with anxiety. "Come on." They darted out the hole in the wall and raced off after the women.

"This way! I can still trace Kagome by scent." Inuyasha growled suddenly changing direction down another hall.

Yuki was close on his tail and his heart pounded in his chest. _Be alright._

* * *

Back in the atrium Yoruichi gently touched Amora's arm. "What number is Pedro?"

Amora was quiet for a moment her face turned towards Yoruichi's voice then she looked back towards the battling figures. "He is number 2."

"Shit." Kyo cursed moving his hand to the hilt of his sword.

"_**Spit**_ Rana!" Her sword exploded outward and left her with a bazooka looking gun on her shoulder. "Let's really fight now!"

"We'll keep going." Sesshomaru told them turning. "Miroku, Sango, we'll see you soon I trust."

Sango grinned and hefted her Hiraikotsu higher onto her shoulder ready for the room to be cleared. "Leave it to us Sesshomaru."

Ichigo hesitated briefly then was last out of the room just before he heard Sango cry, 'Hiraikotsu'. "Are you sure we shouldn't stay?"

"We'd only get in the way." Shippo told him his voice worried as Akina wrapped her hands around his. "Mama will be alright won't she?"

"I find it hard to believe the woman who tamed Inuyasha, befriended Sesshomaru, and defeated Naraku would be taken out by one measly Espada." Yoruichi told him smiling cattily. "She'd probably be able to take Ronin out herself if we took away all his helpers."

"I trust Kagome and Kimi will be just fine." Tohru told him resting a hand gently on Shippo's arm and sending out a calming wave.

Shippo grinned at the young girl and patted her hand. "You've become quite the little priestess."

"She had a good teacher." Rukia reassured him smiling. It was saying how much Kagome had grown on Rukia for her to admit that considering how suspicious she was of her in the first place.

"Enough." Sesshomaru growled. "Let's keep going." With grim nods they continued down the hall.

* * *

Kimi shrieked and clung to Kagome when they were finally dropped by their kidnapper. "You're uglier than Captain Mayuri!" She shuddered and whispered to Kagome winking. "I hadn't thought it possible."

"Quiet little girl." The hulking man growled his crescent shaped face scowling.

Kimi's nostrils flared and she grabbed the handle of her scythe. "Little girl?"

Kagome slowly climbed to her feet, her hands ready to snatch an arrow as she studied their captor. His hollow hole apparently had come on the side of his face and was rather large leaving half a circle where his right cheek and jaw should be. The half of his face that was present was covered in pox marks and scars. He definitely wasn't the prettiest person Kagome had ever seen but he bristled with power. "Be on your guard Kimi."

Kimi jumped to her feet settling into a fighters crouch. "Always auntie."

"You have no chance." The Espada told them crossing his arms and resting a hand on the hilt that stuck from his back. "I'm the 2nd Espada, Pedro and I will be your executioner."

Kagome grabbed an arrow and strung it into her bow before drawing it taunt. "Just try it."

"_**Charge**_ Oso…" He started to draw his sword only to have to dodge as Kagome let her arrow fly. It exploded where he had once stood and he had to use his unreleased sword to block the side swing of Kimi who'd flown forward after the arrow keeping the Espada on the move.

She ducked and swung the scythe in an upswing slicing deeply into Pedro's sword arm. With a feral grin she slid to the side and let an arrow slam into the cut and begin to sear his arm. "You picked the wrong two to fight."

He ripped out the arrow and grabbed his sword with his other arm and pointed with the injured one. "Cero!" He yelled sending a beam of power at Kagome. As Kagome and Kimi were distracted he released his sword and it revealed a large two-headed axe.

Kagome deflected the cero beam with her bow which momentarily smoked from the impact. _I should probably avoid doing that often. _She thought to herself. The new bow was a gift from Sesshomaru and made from the same tree that had created sheaths for Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and Bakusaiga and so was extremely powerful. But why push her luck?

She launched a second arrow and winced when he sliced it in half with his weapon. _Plan B._ She thought and motioned to Kimi to charge. Kimi smiled gleefully and began to hum beneath her breath. He matched her swing for swing and even managed to hit her once, just barely, on the leg. "A worthy opponent at last!" She squealed. "How wonderful!"

"If you stand still little girl, I can kill you painlessly." Pedro told her glancing at her bleeding leg.

Kimi narrowed her eyes all lightheartedness gone. "Stop calling me that."

_Shit. _Kagome thought feeling the rising demonic aura around Kimi. The Espada didn't seem to notice as he let loose another cero at Kimi. Kimi dodged it easily and continued to glare. Kagome reached into her jacket and pulled out a pouch and chucked it at the Espada. He swung trying to deflect what he thought was a bomb but instead his weapon was covered in a gooey substance.

"What's this?" He asked warily watching his still opponents as he examined the goo. He reared back at the potent smell. "Mint?"

Kimi's grin started to slide back over her face as Kagome pulled out a sutra she and Miroku had developed. "_**Darkness**_." She whispered slapping the sutra onto the ground and pressing her power into the spell. A creeping darkness began to crawl from the paper and filled the room.

"What's this!" Pedro growled trying to blast away the dark fog.

"Your death." Kimi told him her eyes glowing before the whole room was covered in absolute darkness.

* * *

"Hold still!" Lola yelled when Miroku again managed to avoid her bombs. "Why can't you just die?" She was beginning to get frustrated. No one had said the human's were so hard to kill. She'd expected them to be an easy kill. Instead she was losing and badly.

"After you." Sango replied coming up behind the espada and launching her boomerang. Lola was tough yes but she was taking a lot of damage and dishing out a fairly good amount, Sango admitted, but if it wasn't for her high stamina, she would be dead already.

Lola just barely dodged and launched a bomb that sent Sango flying back to the ground. She looked to find herself falling directly at Miroku who was holding out one hand. "What the hell?" She yelled trying to turn her gun towards him.

"Goodbye!" He grinned around the soot on his face and pulled off his beads. "Wind tunnel!"

Lola screamed in horror as she felt herself drawn into his hand. She reaching inside her pocket to pull out the pot of poison that this man had been warned away from. She reared back to launch it only to lose it when a chain slithered out and snatched it. With a last scream she was gone.

After a moment Sango limped over to Miroku and leaned down to kiss Miroku's cheek where he sat on the floor her chain back around her hip. "You alright?"

"I am now my beautiful Sango." He replied starting to reach up. He paused then changed course to hold her hand. "How are you?"

Sango smiled happily at his corrective decision and sat at his side leaning against him. "I'm well. Let's catch our breaths before going after the others." She paused biting her lip. "You think Kagome is alright?"

Miroku nodded threading his fingers more carefully with hers. "I'm sure Kagome is fine. She's learned a lot lately and Kimi is with her."

"True." Sango conceded. They sat silently for a few more minutes then left the destroyed room leaning on each other for support. The pot was tied to Sango's hip, a trophy gift for their herbologists.

* * *

Yuki waited to the side as Inuyasha destroyed another random low level arrancar. "Do you think…"

"They are fine." Inuyasha told him shaking off his claws and taking a moment to feel where Kagome was. He started off at a quick jog taking more time to watch for enemies.

"How do you know?" Yuki asked his tension seemingly much higher than Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took a moment to answer. "When you are mated to a demon, there is a connection between the two of you that lets you know how they feel. Kagome doesn't feel overly anxious or frightened. If anything…" He paused and focused on that string that tied him to Kagome and let out a ferocious smile. "She seems to be enjoying herself."

Yuki shivered remember the few times he'd seen Kagome lose her temper and thought of his own feisty girl. "If Kagome is, Kimi definitely is." He paused as he realized he'd thought of Kimi as his. Then he shook his head as Inuyasha sped up.

"We're close!" Inuyasha snarled smelling blood Kagome, Kimi, and a new person he assumed was the Espada. _Hold on Kagome! I'm coming!

* * *

_

**Review! I hope it was worth the wait and as I said, everything is planned out so I know how long till the end! **

**But you my poor readers don't heehee. **

**There also, by the way, will be chapters where some people don't show up because there are going to be separated peoples, obviously. (glances around watching for thrown objects) But everyone will show up I promise!**

**(dodge)**

**Much love to Sassy!  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 **

**OMG I'm updating something besides _Hunted_!!! LOL as promised. A not completely Inuyasha-character-centric chapter. Not that they don't appear cause they do. But this chapter and the next are going to be mostly Bleach while the one after that should be Fruits Basket, depends on how I make that chapter go. **

**Anywayyyyyy... Enjoy!!!  
**

* * *

Sesshomaru was leading the group through the winding tunnels, up stairs and down twisting hallways when Yoruichi suddenly stopped. "Yoruichi?" Sesshomaru asked pausing to look back at his mate while the others continued ahead.

"Keep going. I need to track down a little weasel." She smiled at him and kissed him lingeringly. "I'll catch up." She promised.

"See that you do." He nodded to her and watched as she darted off down a side hall before turning and continuing on with his group. They were separating bit by bit but in the long run, it was probably best. They were taking down the stronger opponents as they went. When it came time to face Aizen down, all he would have left is fodder.

Yoruichi could feel him…that slit eyed bastard who'd betrayed them at Aizen's side. She could feel the other as well but she held a special hatred for Gin Ichimaru. It was time to kill both of them once and for all end bring this farce of a rebellion to its bloody end. She stepped slowly into a large angular room bisected by four columns. "Come out; come out, wherever you are." She sang out leaning against the first pillar and staring at the shadows behind the third.

A tall thin man with silver hair and narrow eyes stepped from the shadows, his sharp nose quivering as he laughed softly. "Yoruichi…how nice to see you."

"Gin." She settled herself firmly against the column and kept her eyes locked on him though her senses were split between him and the other ex-captain who was hiding.

"No questions as to why? No questions at all?" He asked after a long moment of silence and tilted his head to the side in fake query.

"None." Yoruichi replied flash stepping to the side of him and past. "I don't care why."

She could feel the jump of pressure in him that told her he hadn't seen her move or even felt it until she was past. He frowned trying to pretend he hadn't been startled. "And I so wanted to brag."

"The only think I want to know is why Tōsen actually believes he can hide from me." She felt the dark ex-captain finally come forward into the light. His visor hid the whites of his blind eyes and his hair was back in its usual cornrow ponytail. Yoruichi always thought he looked like the oddest mix of old unfashionable guy and wanna be gangster. Her skin shivered at the thought of being able to have a good fight. After all she wasn't Sesshomaru's mate for no reason. She felt said mate send a wave of encouragement down their link to her and let loose a feral grin before disappearing before their eyes. "If you can't see…" Tōsen began unsheathing his Zanpakutō. "You can't escape me. **_Enma Kōrogi_**." Blackness domed around them and Gin's own smile hesitated at the smile that cross Yoruichi's lips just before everything went dark.

When those that had been deemed 'non-fighters' and those who were from Karakura Town and Soul Society had a more extensive discussion about what the former captains capabilities were as well as what more advanced Arrancars and Espada's could do. A few weeks later, Kagome and Miroku had come up with ways to get around or duplicate some of those skills.

When Kagome had created the Darkness sutra, Yoruichi had her activate it often so she could learn how to fight effectively in the senseless space since she had always intended to take out the two ex-captains. (_**A/N: Senseless as in no senses not as in…silly…just making sure we all were on the same page**_)

_Tōsen's bankai was now useless._

She felt him approach and flash stepped aside, confusing him as he hit only air with his slice, expecting to make a quick decapitation and end it almost instantly. She focused on the feelings she felt, she still had very slight hearing and scent, if they hadn't been enhanced by her feline shape and mating with Sesshomaru they'd also be useless. Gin was also in the dome and she took a moment to do what she did second best in times of war…strategize.

Gin was a sword expert, an flash-step 'expert', and had good spiritual power. However, unless he had been training in Tōsen's bankai as well, he was blind, deaf, and dumb at the moment. So did she want to kill him now, or did she want to kill Tōsen and have fun killing Gin after?

She ruffled Gin's hair as she passed by and smelt fear begin to bleed into his scent. She'd save him for later.

Planting her feet she turned to face where Tōsen was standing and trying to feel her out and pulled out another invention, this one of Miroku's. It was another sutra but it gave off massive spiritual pressure within a confined space. She knelt and pressed it into the floor and pressed a small amount of pressure into it and felt it explode. The room was suddenly full of pressure, as if Yamamoto, all 26 captains and lieutenants, and Ichigo had released all the pressure they carried at once. She heard a small thud as someone sank to the ground under the pressure and felt a bead of sweat make its way down her cheek. It was hard to move under this pressure if you weren't used to it. But it was another of Yoruichi's favorite to experiment on.

She zoned in on where she felt Tōsen and felt a warning flash down her mate mark as Sesshomaru let her know that they were being attacked as well but . _Time to end this Tōsen…_She thought and took off straight at him.

* * *

Kagome held an arrow loosely in her bow and waited for Kimi to signal her. Pedro was bleeding heavily, Kagome could smell his blood thick in the air and under the Darkness sutra that meant _a lot_ of blood. Her own arm bled sluggishly from a random Cero beam he'd managed to fire before Kimi began her assault on him. With the sutra still strong, Kagome was unable to fire her arrow and so she waited.

Kimi crouched on the balls on her feet as she landed beside Kagome and tapped her ankle three times with her first two fingers. After a moment Kagome patted her once on top of the head with her palm. Their plan was established. Simple hand signals with sight and touch had been one of Yuki's demands. As someone who was only used to simple martial arts, large scale battle was unknown to him and Kyo. So they had developed a few hand signs to make things easier. In thirty seconds Kagome was to shoot straight at Pedro's heart. Kimi would press the attack to keep him distracted and get the hell out of the way before she herself got hit.

She raced forward her scythe causing sparks to fly as it dragged along the ground so he'd turn to face her.

**25**

She slammed the staff of the scythe onto his axe as he held it up to guard but the blade was so long it still managed to bite into the top of his shoulder.

**20**

He flung her backwards and bellowed his anger. "Cease your hiding little girls and face me!"

Kimi grinned and slammed a foot into his gut causing him to bend over. "Not afraid of the dark are you?" She whispered just out of his reach.

**10**

He straightened with another roar and swung his axe two handed straight down in front of him.

**9**

Kimi placed one foot below the blades of the axe making it impossible for him to move and raised her aura so Kagome could feel exactly where she was.

**8**

Kagome drew her arrow tight and began to gather her spiritual power within herself unheeding of the burn that started in her arm as it healed the injury on its way to her hands.

**7**

Pedro tugged fruitlessly at his axe and growled unsure as it refused to budge.

**6**

Kimi centered herself matching heart to heart with Pedro and moved her hands down the shaft of her scythe.

**5**

Kimi stepped off the axe and back two steps.

**4**

Pedro felt the freedom of his axe.

**3**

Pedro lifted the axe two handed above his head.

**2**

Kimi took off flying her scythe back behind her as if she was to swing a bat.

**1**

Pedro swung down expecting to hit Kimi whose presence he felt in front of him.

**0**

Kagome released her arrow straight at the center of Pedro's heart.

Kimi swung her scythe true, right at the newest injury she'd given him.

The arrow burned away the darkness as it flew and met Pedro with a solid thunk. Kimi landed lightly behind him, her aura pulling back into her skin.

Kagome smiled at her niece as she turned to walk back to Kagome. "Nice work Kimi."

Kimi paused by Pedro's side and watched the purification spread throughout his large thick body and gently tapped it causing it to fall. The body went backwards while the head fell forward to the ground at it's feet. "Nice shot."

"Let's go meet our men." Kagome sighed feeling a bit drained and running a hand over her stomach. She wanted Inuyasha to hold her.

Kimi nodded and slung scythe back into its holder and wrapped an arm around Kagome. "Maybe rat-boy will let me hug him." She and Kagome laughed as they exited the room leaving behind only ashes and a blood covered room.

* * *

Sesshomaru would have sneered at the small green Espada, if he ever did something so undignified, automatically loathing it's similarity to Jaken even if it was a rather pretty girl…until she opened her mouth.

"Quiet bitch!" She screeched at Rukia who was yelling at Ichigo to do something.

Rukia and Orihime were currently held suspended from the ceiling of an egg shaped room by a plant that was slowly tightening around them. The Espada responsible had a 3 tattooed onto her back that she'd flashed when she'd hung upside in her entrance.

"Who are you girl?" Sesshomaru asked his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Who ya calling 'girl', old man??!" She screeched glaring at Sesshomaru. "I'm the 3rd Espada Yolanda."

"What number you are means nothing to me." Sesshomaru snorted and turned his back on her.

She began to mutter and curse and Ichigo turned to Sesshomaru. "We're getting separated group by group anyway. Why don't you let me and Uryuu handle this?" Uryuu adjusted his glasses and continued to watch the Espada who was stamping round in a childish fashion. "Sango and Miroku should be on their way here by now right? When they get here the six of us will catch up."

Sesshomaru merely turned away and began to walk from the room. "That means we'll follow that plan!" Shippo told them and waved before herding Tohru, Akina, and Kyo out of the room with Amora and Chad close on his heels.

"Good luck boys." Akina called over her shoulder as they disappeared out the next doorway.

Uyruu looked up at the plants that were somehow being controlled by the Espada and tried to see where the point of magical influence was coming from; was it the Espada's sword or something else?

Ichigo swung his sword onto his back and poked a finger into his ear and frowned. "Rukia, Yolanda, could you shut up for a moment?" He ducked as Rukia chucked her shoe at him and the Espada sent a ball of power. "Geeze." He was acting flippant but he was studying the Espada's every movement. Did she favor her left or her right? Did she move her hands quicker than her feet?

"You get the fighter, I'll get the girls?" Uyruu asked narrowing his eyes on Ichigo and noting the way he was studying Yolanda.

"Sounds fine to me." Ichigo nodded and pointed his sword at the still bad mouthing Espada. "Why don't you come down here and fight me?"

A green vine moved from the nest at the top of the room and curled around her hand like a snake. "How about ya come tah me?" She smirked and sent the vine flying down to wrap around his waist and yank him into the air.

* * *

Gin's smile widened as the dome shuddered and began to retreat. Tōsen must have already managed to kill Yoruichi. The enormous feeling of spiritual power that had made him sink to his knees earlier still hadn't dissipated but he was unsure where it was coming from.

His smile slowly began to disappear as the last of the room was revealed to him. Tōsen stood in the center of it alone. Yoruichi was nowhere to be seen. "Tōsen?" He called out questioningly. Tōsen sank to his knees and then to the floor blood draining from his nose and mouth.

Gin frowned. Had Yoruichi really managed to kill Tōsen during his bankai??

"Your turn."

* * *

**Kagome and Kimi had to finish their battle and the next chapter will be Yoruichi vs Gin and Ichigo and Uryuu vs Yolanda. **

**I tell you I'm dreading the final battle when I'll have to write like 20 people fighting all in the same room at once. But I won't skimp on the details just to make it easier for me! You'll get a good battle out of it, it might even take two chapters lol. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! Please? I never get reviews anymore (cry)  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36! There is a note down at the bottom for you guys please read. And that's all for before the chapter. Enjoy! And thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and has waited for this!  
**

* * *

Ichigo was feeling rather annoyed as he hung upside down from the vines attached to the ceiling. The Espada had trapped him there by vines that latched onto spiritual power rather than physical things. Then she had spent the last five minutes talking about how wonderful she was. Ichigo wasn't fighting the vines. Rather he was replying sarcastically to every brag she made keeping her attention focused on him while Uryuu got closer and closer to the girls.

Ichigo wasn't one for strategy, he was more inclined to act first and think later. He _liked _being that way. But he knew it wasn't practical in his type of war. With a sigh he stuck a finger in his ear and glared at Yolanda. "Do you ever shut up?"

Yolanda sputtered for a few moments then crossed her arms and slid further down the vine she held herself on to get closer to him. "Ya ain't very nice, orangey."

"Can we just fight already?" He asked seeing Uyruu give him a thumbs up from the corner of his eye and pull out a sutra from his shirt. _Which one is that?_ Ichigo absently wondered then grinned as Yolanda finally drew her sword. "Finally!"

"Don't get antsy. It ain't for ya." Yolanda sneered and spun quickly launching herself at Uyruu.

Ichigo was in front of her in a split second the vines he'd severed away from him barely having time to fall. "Now, now." He grinned leaping for her and slamming his sword against hers. "You're my opponent." She pushed back trying to regain the ground she lost but it wasn't enough to move Ichigo. He felt her power beneath her sword, felt it rising up to battle his and he knew that the battle would be much harder if she got the chance to unleash her zanpakto.

He didn't intend to give her that chance.

Uryuu threw the sutra at the vines littering the ceiling, when Miroku and Kagome had explained what a sutra was and how to use them, he'd instantly latched onto the idea to help him be able to do _something_ his powers were locked up after the incident saving Rukia. He knew there was a way to regain those powers but he had yet to accomplish it. The regular purifying sutra electrocuted the vines and busted them apart sending Orihime and Rukia falling towards the ground.

Uryuu leapt forward catching Orihime as Rukia slowed her own fall. The three of them took a moment to catch their breaths and at a snarl above them, turned their heads to look at Ichigo. He was straining forward against the attacking Espada and his right side dripped with blood as she made her vines whip and snap at him in attempt to untangle her sword.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted worriedly staring up at Ichigo.

Rukia glanced over at Orihime and in a split second she saw everything clearly. She had loved Ichigo, might even still love him, but her feelings were nothing compared to those of Orihime. Orihime had known Ichigo for years, known him before he became a savior of the world, and she had probably loved him the whole time. Rukia admired him, liked him, and in her own way did love him, but she wasn't sure her feelings were anything compared to that of Orihime. Oddly enough, it didn't make her sad. She wasn't jealous, she wasn't upset, rather she felt proud to know Orihime. She hoped to be able to find her own love one day but she knew it wouldn't be in Ichigo.

Uryuu touched her shoulder softly bringing her back to herself and she saw a reflecting awareness in his eyes. Then they turned as one to the focus of Orihime's love.

Ichigo grinned as he forced Yolanda further back. The fight was burning brightly in his eyes and he seemed to love it. "Uryuu?" He glanced down at his three companions. "Everything alright?"

"Just waiting for you to finish up." He replied adjusting his glasses.

"Don't think ya can take me out so easy!" Yolanda shouted and let herself plummet to the floor.

Ichigo cursed and chased her only to freeze in confusion as the vines that she'd been controlling began to attack her body. Within seconds she was completely covered head to toe in the thorny branches. "What the hell?" He asked dropping to the ground to stand beside his friends.

Their eyes widened when blood began to drip from the tightening vines. "What just happened?" Rukia asked her voice trembling slightly.

"I'm not sure." Uryuu replied. A vibration thrummed the air and Uryuu felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck. "Duck!" He shouted throwing himself to the ground and yanking Rukia down with him. Ichigo and Orihime hit the ground just as the withering nest of vines exploded outward.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped and felt his heart sputter for a moment as the two figures approached. Yuki paused beside him and looked at Inuyasha wondering exactly what was going on inside his head at this moment.

Inuyasha watched Kagome come closer and had to remember to breathe. Her eyes were sparkling as she gazed back at him and her cheeks were prettily flushed with the exertion of her battle. Her hair swayed softly behind her and she walked as if floating down the dismal hallway. He had loved her for so long; sometimes he took her beauty, her strength for granted. As she walked towards him, he knew that nothing in this world mattered more to him than Kagome and the family they were going to make.

But he couldn't just say that.

"Took you long enough." He told her walking forward to run his hands over her frame to check for injuries. He lifted her arm to inspect it as Yuki stood jittery next to Kimi.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, hiding his desperate concern almost as well as Inuyasha. His eyes took in the blood splattered state of her clothing and fought not to wince. However, judging by the grin on her face, very little of the blood was hers.

Kimi moved, letting Kagome hold her scythe as she darted forward and wrapped her arms around Yuki. He grunted in shock and then glared up at her from his tiny body as he changed forms.

Inuyasha snorted and smacked the back of his nieces head as she giggled and wriggled lifting Yuki into her hands. "Don't turn our fighters into animals Kimi. Especially against their will." He picked up Yuki's clothing while Kagome picked up the demon blade. At her first touch it snapped at her and she simply glared at it sending it into a more submissive state.

"Bloody swords." She muttered and linked arms with Inuyasha and the two of them swept majestically down the hall.

Kimi giggled again settling her scythe along her back and then setting Yuki onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I was just so excited to see you. Were you worried?"

Yuki sniffed to hide his embarrassment and didn't answer. "How was your fight?"

Kimi's smile turned almost evil and Yuki couldn't stop the smile that tilted his own whiskers up. "Kagome is wonderful to fight with." She trailed a hand up her cheek, over her ear, and out through her hair in a fashion that her father was known for. "The Espada didn't stand a chance."

Yuki fell off Kimi's shoulder as his body exploded back into its human form and a deep blush ran across his cheeks as Kimi held him around his waist keeping him from slamming his head into the floor as he fell. "Can I have my clothes?" He asked trying to keep his pride intact.

Kimi's eyes flashed in humor and she nodded moving to Kagome's side as Inuyasha came over with Yuki's clothes. She laid her head on Kagome's shoulder and sighed. The end all battle was coming, they were getting closer with very dead enemy to Ronin and she was worried about the after.

She was a _demon; _the daughter of the Lord and one of the most powerful female demons ever. Her black stripes and blood red lips had inspired sonnets among demon men and women. Her fighting skills had protected her home and family from attackers and assassinations since she was a child.

And a single, almost human, male had her wondering about what to do with her future. He seemed to like her well enough, but when this horror was over, when this terror was done, would he want to stay in a life of magic and oddness? Especially after magic had ruined his life so badly.

Kagome ran a hand though Kimi's beautiful hair and felt the turmoil within her. Kimi had said nothing to her about her feelings. But Kagome was pretty sure she knew what they were. In some ways her feelings were probably a lot like Kagome's when she was unsure if Inuyasha would choose Kikyo or herself. "Faith." Kagome whispered quietly to Kimi as the boys wandered back over.

Kagome handed Yuki his sword back and watched as he reverently slid it back into his belt. He paused and then slammed it into place giving Kagome the feeling that the demon inside had spoken some choice words to his wielder.

"_NEVER LET HER TOUCH ME AGAIN_!" Mizu shouted into Yuki's head.

"_And why is that?" _Yuki asked following the others as they headed to meet up with the others.

"_I wasn't expecting a priestess to touch me! Nearly sent me into a coma when my power rebound back at me."_ Mizu grumbled crossing his arms. His fur still felt like it was standing on end.

"_Maybe that will stop you from zapping anyone who touches you." _Yuki replied though he doubted it.

"_So someone can just wander off with me? Not likely rat."_ Mizu growled and then turned away severing his conversation with Yuki. _Idiot._

Kimi touched the back of Yuki's hand lightly, unable to not have some form of contact. He blushed lightly and looked everywhere but at her, and threaded his fingers with hers.

* * *

Yoruichi watched Gin closely as he panted across the room from her. He was confused and he was angry. He had no idea how she had managed to kill Tōsen and it scared him. He didn't like being scared.

But Yoruichi liked Gin scared. It made him do stupid things. She ducked under another swipe of his sword and darted forward beneath the extended blade. His swings were so wild that she was having no difficulty dodging and was slowly but surely was getting closer.

"Why are you here Yoruichi?" Gin asked suddenly trying anything to get control of the situation. "The Boss wants nothing to do with you."

Yoruichi smiled softly watching Gin gasp air into his lungs. He wasn't exerting himself necessarily but the stress was getting to him. "But he is going against my family." She closed her eyes briefly and jerked forward stopping inches in front of his face. She felt him suck in air in preparation for jumping out of range and snagged the wrist that held his sword as she opened her eyes.

Gin felt his heart stop as Yoruichi opened eyes revealing blood and gold colored eyes. His knees weakened and he sagged to them as her killing intent exploded outward. "What are you?" He asked quietly. He was going to die. He knew it without question. There once was a time that he'd have been able to hold his own against Yoruichi, but that was long before she left the Seireitei. Whatever she had done since she left had changed her. And it was going to kill him. Maybe he should have been spending this time training to be stronger, maybe he shouldn't have become so complacent, maybe…

"I'm mated to a demon." She smiled and leaned closer her breath tickling his face. "It was a big mistake to threaten our family." She thrust her freehand forward into Gin's chest and pierced his heart. He stared at her in shock and horror then his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed at her feet. With a sigh of annoyance Yoruichi flicked her hand to rid it of his blood and her eyes faded to their normal color. "Never mess with a demon's family." She told his corpse and turned. Both Gin and Tōsen were easy kills. Tōsen had taken a direct punch to his throat that had crushed his windpipe and severed the veins inside his throat. He hadn't died instantly but without anything to heal him, he had no chance of surviving and had died within minutes.

It was a good day's work, she decided. Two of Aizen's top men were gone and they were getting closer to Ronin himself. As she turned to leave she scooped up Tōsen and Gin's swords. It was a mistake to mess with the Tashio Family **(I searched and searched and couldn't find another instance when I mentioned their last name, so we will go with Tashio the most common one around and pretend that's what it's been this whole time)**. With the thought of her family in her mind she closed her eyes and mentally called to her daughter.

"_Kimi_?"She waited a breath hoping the potion Kimi had given them would work as she had said it would.

"_Yes, mama_?" Kimi's voice floated into her mind and she felt herself calm further.

"_I'm on my way to join you guys._" Yoruichi told her and strode off in the direction that she felt her daughter in along with Inuyasha, Kagome and Yuki.

"_Alright. We haven't had any enemy's since we took down the Espada. Either Ronin is calling all the lower ones to his side or they are fleeing." _Kimi replied.

Yoruichi studied the corridors around her as she flash-stepped to them. There was a sense of emptiness in the air but that was all she could really feel. _"I'm going to guess he called them."_ She turned a last corner and slowed to a normal walk as she spotted Kimi and the others. She hugged each of her family and patted Yuki on the shoulder. "Let's go find the others."

* * *

Ichigo looked up, his body still sheltering Orihime's, and his jaw almost dropped at the sight before him. Yolanda had looked like a small green woman before, nothing threatening to gaze at, just a simple woman.

Now she was completely different. She was taller, rippling with muscles, and the vines formed clothing for her as well as becoming a part of her weapon. "Now…let's try again." She whispered though her voice carried throughout the whole room. With a twist of her wrist, the vine attached to her sword wrapped around Ichigo's throat and yanked him into the air.

He yelped and sliced into the vine to try to get it to drop him but his sword simply bounced off. "What the hell?" He yelled instead trying to yank the vine from around his neck.

"Something wrong?" Yolanda asked bringing him up to face level. Her speech had changed as well, instead of broken-English, it was more refined and calm. "Are you having difficulty?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and kicked forward trying to force distance between himself and the Espada but there was no change. "Damn!" He muttered and concentrated on his blade. _Zangetsu…more power!_ He saw a shine of power grow around his blade and sliced once more at the vine. This time it succeeded and he fell toward the ground. He landed softly and frowned when a fine powder began to trickle down after him. "What's this?"

Uryuu studied it as it landed on his out-stretched hand. The Espada simply watched from her perch, a small smile on her face. "It's some form of ash…" He turned as Rukia swayed and caught her just as she fainted. Orihime was already laid out behind them unconscious. "What did you do?" He yelled glaring up at their enemy.

"The powder affects women. It causes unconsciousness and if not purified within half an hour, it causes death." She smiled and lifted her sword into an attack position. "Now let's see if your friends lives hanging in the balance will cause you to fight me seriously."

Ichigo cursed and leapt up to meet her blade. Uryuu clenched his fists helplessly. He knew that there was a way to unlock his powers but he didn't know how to do it. He didn't know what he needed to do but he had to do _something. _Orihime and Rukia were unconscious; they would die if Ichigo and he couldn't get rid of the Espada and find Kagome or Tohru quickly. God he hated everything at this moment. Hated Aizen, hated his quincy blood, hated soul reapers, hated Espada, hated everything. He wanted to help, wanted to protect. It was the only thing he'd ever wanted to do, why he'd started on the path of a quincy; to protect others.

He felt a burning in his arms as Ichigo yelped and slammed into the wall. He didn't want to rely on that stupid man anymore! He threw his arms up out of habit and watched in shock as an arrow blasted from his hand to slam into the Espada sending her sideways into her own wall.

Ichigo grinned down at Uryuu and finally had enough of a break to bring up more power. "Bout time Uryuu."

"Shut up Ichigo." Uryuu sighed hiding the burning excitement in his body as he felt more power than he'd ever felt before racing through his body. He drew back one hand watching the bow solidify until he was able to hold it and feel it's weight in his hand. In that instant he knew, at the end of the battle, the bow would remain. He felt his world right itself as the Espada climbed from the crater he'd sent her to and stepped up beside Ichigo. "Let's end this."

* * *

**Well? Was it worth the wait? Probably not lol! But I hope you enjoyed it at least a lil. **

**I will be going through all the old chapters and rewriting and editing lots of them. Especially since my pen has decided to put Rukia and Uryuu together when I hadn't originally planned that at all. But the psychology in some chapters was gone and so no one got to know personalities so I am going to work on that. I will be updating and continuing the story as I edit though so you won't have to wait for all the other 35 chapters to be reworked before the next one.**

**Anyway please review!  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**It's a long one for you guys! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rukia groaned and fought to open her eyes. She felt completely exhausted but a warm glow was pushing away the tired feelings. When her eyes were finally open she was met face to face with Kagome, who was glowing a soft pink. When Kagome saw her eyes open, she smiled and moved back. The warm feeling was very comforting, a soft wonderful feeling of nothing being wrong in the world.

The sound of dripping liquid brought Rukia's memory around to the fact that they were fighting something when she'd been knocked unconscious and she sat up quickly glancing around to see what had become of the battle. Ichigo was leaning against the wall a little way across the room, his eyes closed and breathing steadily as Orihime healed him. Uryuu was talking with Yoruichi and running his fingers lightly up and down a bright white bow almost mindlessly. She turned to find the sound of dripping and her eyes widened at what was left of the Espada that had attacked them.

"What…what happened?" Rukia asked turning away from the body. It wasn't the first time she'd seen something that disgusting but it was always unpleasant.

Kagome smiled and reached up to let Inuyasha pull her to her feet. "We got here just a few moments ago. Sango and Miroku got here before the Espada was killed and worked to purify the poison you were affected with. They and Ichigo and Uryuu know more than we do." She reached a hand down to Rukia to help her to her feet and waited to see what the girl would do.

Rukia looked at the hand and barely hesitated before taking it. She was wary of Kagome; she'd rarely seen anyone with so much power in her. Truthfully, Rukia felt that Kagome could kill Ronin all on her own and without much effort if she decided to, but she held back. Kagome was the General of their little army. Sesshomaru was terrifyingly powerful as was Yoruichi, but Rukia knew that in this battle the two of them deferred to her. And she didn't know why.

Kagome smiled slightly wider as Rukia took her hand and knew that Rukia finally trusted her. "We need to move on quickly though. The others are getting close to the stairs." She watched Rukia move away and leaned back into Inuyasha. "It's not much longer now."

Inuyasha nodded and ran his hand gently over her stomach. "Everything will be fine Kagome."

She smiled brilliantly at both his words and Sango as she glared blushingly at Miroku for a flirtatious comment. "I know."

* * *

Uryuu nodded at a comment Yoruichi made, his eyes drifting away from her as she turned back to Miroku and Sango. Ichigo was almost fully healed and Kimi and Yuki were standing by Kagome and Inuyasha and the exit. Rukia was approaching him and he knew he'd have to answer her questions. "How are you feeling?"

"Wha-fine. Thank you." Rukia answered blushing lightly. She hadn't expected him to ask after her. "What happened Uryuu?"

"The Espada's vines turned to dust and poisoned you and Orihime with something that needed to be purified. Ichigo began to attack in earnest and I was helpless." He pushed up his glasses with his free hand and then lifted the bow for her inspection. "But then, somehow I managed to break the lock on my powers. But instead of a bow that vanishes and reappears when I need it, this is the bow that I will fight with now." He almost smiled as he glanced at the bow. "I joined in the battle and with Ichigo as a distraction we managed to kill her."

"She's barely a body Uryuu." Rukia sweatdropped. "You just 'killed' her?"

Uryuu blushed faintly. "Ichigo and I were rather upset with worry about the two of you." He looked away as she turned smug and yet startled eyes at her. In truth Ichigo had taken a rather harsh beating while positioning Yolanda between them. Then when she was in position he'd sent one of his more powerful moves at her the same time Uryuu sent a flurry of arrows. She hadn't had a chance to move and was torn apart by the attack. Miroku and Sango had arrived before she was dead and Uryuu had spared a moment to tell Miroku to try and purify the girls. Then just after the Espada had died, Kagome, Inuyasha, Yoruichi, Kimi, and Yuki had arrived.

Rukia reached over and linked fingers briefly with Uryuu. "Thanks." She whispered and then moved to talk to Yoruichi.

Uryuu blushed lightly and adjusted his glasses again. He joined Ichigo and Orihime as she finished healing the last of the wounds and helped them to their feet. "Are you ready to go?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. Thank you Uryuu, Ichigo." She said quietly and they went to join the others.

"From what we can tell, the base is empty on this level. They must know we are here now and Ronin is calling all his followers together to prepare for us. We must move quickly and stay together. However, pair up so that _if _you do get separated for some reason, you aren't alone." Inuyasha told them. "Let's go." He commanded when they all nodded. They turned and darted out the room, heading to meet up with the other half of their group.

* * *

Tohru clutched her bow tightly in her hand as she watched Sesshomaru, Chad, and Amora take out the group of small fry hollows that had gathered around them. Shippo, Akina, and Kyo were standing with her and keeping watch behind them. An odd feeling washed over Tohru and she frowned looking down another corridor behind her. They'd felt no hollows from that direction so they were only vaguely watching it. But Tohru felt something…off about it. Something actually pretty familiar. She found herself walking down the corridor silently. She knew when the others noticed she would likely get in trouble but she had to go down there. Something was waiting for her.

The further down the hall she got, the colder the air became. She paused as she began to hear a noise and the feeling she associated with hollows began to crawl along her skin. She was about to go back to get Kyo for help when she recognized the sound she was hearing. It was the sound of crying. Frowning slightly Tohru continued silently.

Tohru wasn't the bravest person, nor the smartest, she knew in a lot of ways she was a space case and probably one of the more useless members of their group but that didn't stop her from wanting to help. She wanted to break the curse on Kyo and Yuki and the other Sohma's. They deserved to be free from Akito and his evil designs. (**A/N: While this story uses mostly the **_**anime **_**of Fruits Basket there will be mentions from the Manga. The only thing that definitely won't be used from the manga (spoiler for those who haven't read) is that Akito is male in this story. Other things that won't should be obvious lol. Thanks!) **She wanted to do something desperately for the group and she hated that there was little she could do.

She reached the corner that ended the hallway and heard the crying much louder and knew that on the other side were the people who were crying. Who was here to be crying? Hollows were incapable from what she'd been told and normal people and death gods weren't supposed to be here…She wondered how long it would take the others to notice she was missing or if they were already on their way to her and peered around the corner. Sitting in a chair was a low level arrancar, a bit higher level than a regular hollow but nowhere near the pressure of the others that they had fought that day. Across from him she could see the bars of a cage but the way she was facing she couldn't see inside of it.

She was about to back away and find the others to help when she heard a familiar voice come from the cage. "It's okay Kisa…somehow we'll get out of here."

Tohru's heart stopped beating for a second as she realized who was in the cage and probably why. _Akito…_She felt her temper rising in a way that rarely happened. Her mother was the Red Butterfly after all; she had some of that fighting spirit. And she was absolutely furious. The bastard had taken Kisa and Hiro and probably the others and trapped them here.

The arrancar jumped to his feet and spun to face the large killing intent and pressure that was coming from the end of the hall and had barely touched the hilt of his sword when a glowing arrow slammed into his chest and sent him flying backward. A second arrow hit him directly in the face and he slid to the ground before the white glow disintegrated him leaving a few bone fragments and a key.

A few soft screams had come from the cage when he'd jumped up but there was only silence as their jailor died. They waited with bated breath as they heard quiet footsteps begin to race down the hall. Was it another of those monsters or someone to rescue them? With shock they saw Tohru appear in their line of sight. "Tohru!" They yelled rushing to the cage bars and clutching it to stare in shock.

Tohru slung the bow over her shoulder and scooped up the key before rushing to the lock and inserting the key. She ran her eyes over the crowd in the cage and saw that the entire Zodiac was in there; even Kureno and Rin, who she rarely saw. "Is anyone injured?" She asked yanking open the door and gripped their hands tightly as they reached out to touch her.

"Shigure and Hatori are pretty bad off. The rest of us only have minor injuries." Hatsuharu told her and lifted Kisa into his arms as she almost collapsed in relief.

Tohru closed her eyes briefly as she considered what to do. She could heal, but she wasn't sure if she had enough energy to do it. "Can they be moved?" She asked looking at Ayame.

"Yes." He said and moved to lift Hatori into his arms while Ritsu and Kagura slung Shigure between their shoulders. "Where are we going?"

"Follow me." Tohru told them and gripped her bow again as she led them back the way she had come. She didn't feel that there were any more hollows but she didn't want to be caught without her weapon just in case. Especially with the Zodiac now depending on her.

"Why are you here Tohru?" Momiji asked looking up at her as he paced beside her. "Where is here anyway?" She could see the strain around his eyes and knew that they had probably been there at the very least a few days. Momiji was trying to be strong and find out what was going on.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. But Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are here as well." Tohru told him hearing the sound of yelling ahead of them. "I'll let Sesshomaru-sama explain everything."

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Hiro asked before they left the corridor and were greeted with the sight of lots of dead monsters and a few other people standing around. "Kyo?" Hiro asked shocked as he saw the cat holding a sword and almost drenched in blood.

Kyo spun around and his eyes widened in shock. "Tohru what the hell?" He rushed over and was followed by a pair of red-heads.

"I found them in a cage down that hall." Tohru told him and went to Hatori's side where Akina was laying him down. She closed her eyes and felt for the white glow that Kagome told her was her Priestess Powers and spread it out into Hatori. She vaguely listened to Kyo talk to the others as she concentrated on healing the gentle man beneath her hands.

"Akito has joined up with two men, Aizen and Naraku. They are just as evil as that bastard is and we are here to take him down." Kyo explained checking over the others as Shigure was laid down on Tohru's other side. "This is Shippo and his wife Akina. That's Sesshomaru, Chad, and Amora." He watched the others sit down as Akina reached into her bag and began to hand out food and Shippo began to hand out medicine and bandages.

"She's one of _them." _Hiro snarled looking at Amora who was turned to the side, her visor clear to see.

"She's on our side." Kyo told him gruffly. "They know about the curse so you guys don't have to worry about that." He chuckled ironically as he glanced at the demons in his group. "We aren't the only animals around."

"The others are almost here." Sesshomaru broke in before any of the Sohma's could question Kyo's words. He turned to face the group and they sucked in their breath at the sight of his face. His demon marking and bright gold eyes were handsome and startling to them. They'd thought he was old by his long silver-white hair, but it seemed to just be the way it was, like Ayame and Yuki's hair.

"The others?" Kisa asked, looking at Tohru, who was glowing faintly.

"Maybe we should explain the whole thing before hand." Shippo said giving a reassuring smile to the group. "After all Inuyasha is a bit startling when you first see him."

Kyo snorted. "Ain't that the truth." He muttered and then sighed running a hand through his hair. "Alright guys. After I explain I want you to tell me how you all are here in the first place." Kyo told them and let his eyes wander over his family. They nodded and he settled in to explain everything.

* * *

Tohru looked up from Hatori, sweat dripping down the back of her neck as he was finally completely healed. She turned to Shigure to begin healing him and was startled to see Kagome. "Kagome!" She smiled, glad to see that the woman wasn't injured.

"Good job, Tohru!" Kimi told Tohru as she tackled her in a hug.

"Kimi! You both are alright!" She smiled up at Kimi as the demoness helped her to her feet. She looked down as Kisa grabbed her around the waist and knelt to hold the little girl. "I'm here." She whispered lightly.

"Everyone is fine. Once Aunty finishes healing my fellow dog we are going to head in. Orihime is going to guard the Sohma's but we can't leave them here." Kimi told her softly. "You did good." She smiled again and wandered over to Yuki who was patiently trying to get his brother to let him go. "You're Yuki's brother right?" She asked smiling widely and Yuki felt a bit of irrational fear at that smile.

"Yes I am. Who might you be, beautiful lady?" The handsome white haired man asked looking over his brother's head at her.

"My name is Kimi! Yuki is mine now so let him go." She continued to smile but the smile was definitely not friendly.

Ayame let his arms drop in shock. "My darling brother! You have a girlfriend!" He began to dance in his joy and Yuki was very tempted to pull his sword on the man.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at the tall man and saw the small dark haired woman who'd been healing Shigure standing beside him. Shigure was sitting up with Hatsuharu and Rin supporting him as he devoured some of the food that Akina had given him. "It's time." Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who stepped forward.

The others were forcibly reminded that though Sesshomaru was probably the strongest among all of them, he was letting Kagome take control for the most part. "We are close guys. This is the plan we will have going in. Inuyasha, Yuki, Kyo, and Ichigo, you are to go straight for Ronin. Uryuu, Rukia, Chad, Amora, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Akina, you are to take care of whatever arrancars are there. Kimi, Sesshomaru, and Yorichi, you are to take care of any Espada's that happen to be in the room. Tohru and Orihime, you are to guard the Sohma's."

"And you?" Chad asked quietly looking over at the strong woman.

"I'll do what I need to do." Kagome replied smiling softly.

The Sohma's looked between the pregnant woman and the others and wondered just what they were missing. It was Shigure who spoke up. "What exactly is going on?" He asked looking over the heads of the others. The woman, Kagome, the tall white haired man, and a shorter white haired man were the only ones standing. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha; that was what he was told their names were.

The room was quiet for a moment as Kagome turned her eyes to Shigure. He felt like shaking under the gaze that she leveled at him, as if she saw parts of him that he had hidden away. But she smiled and he felt…forgiven. She was someone to stay away from.

"The world is a rather small place…" Kagome's voice was quiet but the Sohma's felt the strength in what she said. "But it is also very large. There are three main worlds around us. The Human World, where humans, and non-humans, live." She peered at Inuyasha and let her gaze touch all the other demons and humans in the room. "The Spirit World, where the Death Gods live." She looked at Yoruichi and Rukia with a sidelong glance at Ichigo. "And the Hueco Mundo, the barren lands that restless souls are banished to." She watched Amora nod in acknowledgement.

"Evil exists on each level." Kimi continued, standing as well and resting her hand lightly on Yuki's head. "In this case, the evil from each level have come together. They've combined into one and call themselves Ronin." She grinned playfully. "They are Joker, Megatron, and Lex Luther all balled into one and with the goal of taking over the world."

"So you guys are Batman, Optimus Prime, and Superman?" Hatsuharu asked, tilting his head to the side. "Sounds fun."

A few people chuckled and Kyo glanced over at the Sohma's. "The best part is…these guys are very smart and know all about curses." He paused and looked at Tohru who'd reached over to hold his hand, blushing faintly and causing the other Sohma's to raise their eyebrows in shock, he continued. "They believe that if we kill Ronin, we will be freed from this curse."

The Sohma's began to cheer amongst themselves. And the others watched each hoping that they were right, that killing Ronin and thus Akito, would break the curse that plagued the family.

Kagome linked arms with Inuyasha and smiled that wide smile again and turned to the doorway. "It's time to go."

* * *

**HA! Bet you didn't see that one coming! LOL**

**Anyway I hope it was worth the wait and you enjoyed the length.**

**Please Review!!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38. **

**I said it would come out much sooner than the last one, and I didn't lie. So Please enjoy! I also promised someone that Urahara wasn't done causing trouble...**

* * *

The last hallway didn't seem to lead to hell but they all knew that the battle they were walking into was going to just like it. "Everyone have their potion?" Kimi asked checking her pockets.

"Potions?" Hiro asked sneering lightly. "What are you? Wizards?"

Kimi glanced at him in mock anger understanding his way of coping with stress. "I don't need a stick to do magic." She huffed and let her eyes flash red at him. Hiro blinked, unsure if he'd really just seen that. "Demon magic and Priestess magic can do fun things when mixed together." She smirked, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"Like what?" Rin asked quietly from her place beside Haru.

"Well, the potion that everyone took earlier allows telepathic communication and works like a homing beacon when we are separated. The one everyone has on them now should, ideally, separate Ronin into the original three parts." Kimi explained shrugging. The Sohma's had a right to know everything that they were doing to help them, even if they would never really understand\Almost there." Amora interrupted quietly. The tension started to build up again and Kimi turned to Inuyasha. After a thoughtful moment she handed her things to Yuki who just shook his head, already anticipating her silliness.

"Catch me, Uncle!" She cried smiling and leapt at him. Mid-air she changed into a dog the size of a Saint Bernard.

Inuyasha caught her automatically and then held her out at arms length by her armpits. He could feel the gazes of amusement from his group and the weighted stares of shock from the Sohmas. "Go flirt with your man." He scolded her lightly and tossed her at Yuki.

Yuki's eyes widened and he moved to the side to avoid collision but she landed human beside him gently. "You like being the center of attention, don't you?" He asked, smiling slightly at her. He knew what she was doing, trying to keep the others from falling to the tension that was building.

Kimi smiled back at him and let her worries drift away. She didn't fear dying in this battle. While some might call it arrogance, Kimi knew that no one they'd battle today had the power to kill her. All of them at once, would probably be able to do it but one-on-one, even three-to-one in some cases, she and her family would take all comers, but unleashing that much power would be dangerous.

At the top of the stairs they paused. "Everyone remember what to do?" Kagome asked running her fingers along her bow.

"Sohma's." Yoruichi started, getting their attention onto her immediately. "Stay with Orihime and Tohru. No matter what happens…do NOT enter the fight." She glared at Hatsuharu and it made Kyo chuckle. Yuki and Kyo had shared many stories about Haru's temper and how it could snap easily.

"Even Black, Haru, you'd be in trouble." Kyo told him.

"What makes you able to fight?" Shigure asked blandly. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo stiffened wondering if somewhere in his words was a 'cat' slur.

"Now, now." Akina said, coming up behind the dog zodiac. He and those by him jumped at her silent approach. "He's got a sword that he knows how to use. What would you do? Pee on them?" She grinned, flashing a bit of fang and Shippo guided her away trying not to laugh.

Yuki and Kyo, along with the other odds and ends of their group were no longer simply allies. Over time they'd become an important friend, pack. And you did _not _attack pack, not if you wanted to stay safe and whole.

Yuki glanced at his sword as if vibrated in laughter as did Kyo with his. "_You've been claimed kitty." _Ren explained to him.

"_Claimed?_" He asked watching the group make last minute arrangements, including Amora saying that she and Yoruichi should change places.

"_They've decided you are __pack__." _The soft voice whispered. "_Family._" Kyo flushed slightly in pleasure and shock. He liked this mix of people very much, not only because they accepted his true form without judgment, but they just seemed to care. Inuyasha was gruff and at times quick to anger but he was a good man and had bonded with Kyo about being hated for what he was. Kagome was like an older sister to him, always ready to laugh and give advice and care. But to his surprise they'd also bonded about rivals. He felt his eyes drift to Yuki and acknowledged something Kagome had once told him. '_I struggled and struggled trying to win, to prove myself and when I finally stopped, I realized that I didn't need to be __**better**__ than her. I just needed to accept that I was __**different**__.' _He and Yuki were two different people and he'd finally let their rivalry go when they'd discovered that working together made them both stronger. They would never be _best _friends, there was too much bad blood there, but they were friends of a sort and family…or pack as Ren had described it.

Yuki's mind was on the same track after Mizu's sarcastic explanations. The Sohma's were blood, family, but with the exception of Haru, he didn't think he could call them _friends_. '_Family doesn't have to mean you're friends. But when they are family __**and **__friends, then they are pack. Pack is a demon term, but it means closer than blood.' _Shippo told him one day as they discussed his relationship with the dog demon family while gardening. '_To be pack to the Tashio family, is the highest honor you could ever have_.' Family was a difficult thing to Yuki. The head of his family had tortured him his entire childhood and he'd been kept apart from the others. The one person he'd admired as a child was Kyo, and they grew up hating each other. The best thing to come from Akito's union with Aizen and Naraku was his friendship with Kyo. He paused in his thoughts as Kimi turned to him with a determined smile. _Well…maybe the second best thing. _He thought blushing faintly and returning Kimi's soft look.

"Hello." A new voice greeted and a few of the group groaned while others jumped and spun to see the new arrival.

"Urahara." Sesshomaru glared at the man. Inuyasha was almost wiggling in place at that tone of hatred being used on someone else after how many years it was directed at him.

Urahara grinned unrepentantly though. "I've come to take the Sohma's back to the house."

"Have you been spying again?" Rukia asked suspiciously glaring at the man,

"Now, now. I've only been keeping watch…" He started trying to appear innocent as he _did_ wriggle in place. "I had to make sure you fou-" He cut himself off as Kagome began to smile and the others backed away from him. Kimi, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru though, stood strong and furious surrounding them.

"Found? Certainly you were unaware of the Sohma captivity?" Kagome asked, her own eyes wide with innocence that mocked his. "You wouldn't neglect to tell us that Kyo and Yuki's family was being held prisoner here?" Her voice was a growl that had Inuyasha grinning in pride.

"O-of course not!" He responded and turned to the Sohma's handing each of them a small box that had them disappearing as soon as their hands closed around it. "I'll see you back at the house." He called and disappeared himself. Back at Sesshomaru's, Urahara had his teleporters drop them all into the large underground training area and set it up for the guests. There was tables of food and the door to the large lavish bathroom was open. However he ignored his companions to watch a large screen he had set up specifically _to_ spy on the others. He fought the urge to laugh about escaping Kagome's laugh and turned slightly at a tap on his shoulder.

He turned directly into a punch flying at his face.

_Oh Kagome_…_you really are so much fun. _He thought as he was sent flying with Haru's punch. She'd made sure that the Sohma's heard her accusation that he knew of their captivity. _She's almost as good as Sesshomaru as this game._

The Sohma's turned as one away from him and their eyes up to the large screen to watch their cousins and Tohru, along with a group of strangers, walk into a room filled with hostile people to fight for their future.

* * *

At the bottom of the stairs was a large room, vast open space suitable for a war without those pesky pillars that people would have inevitably been thrown into. Towards the middle of the room stood Ronin surrounded by his remaining Espada and a large number of Arrancars and demons.

Silence reigned for a moment as the two armys faced each other and took a moment to study their opponents. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru, the newest on the battlegrounds, were unsure of what to look for so they simply watched Ronin trying to ignore the blatant fact that they were drastically outnumbered. Ichigo and his companions studied those of the hollow world but spent a few moments in an attempt to find out which of the demons will be strongest. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had carefully studied the army but let their eyes rest on the Espada closest to Ronin; even Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised in slight shock having recognized the man. In life he'd been the dragon that had ultimately killed their father, Ryukotsusei. Kagome and Kimi were whispering to each other while Yoruichi murmured beneath her breath to Amora. Miroku and Sango were smiling and shaking their heads at Kagome's obvious disdain when Ronin finally stood.

"So you've all survived." He paused to sneer at them. "A pity." He opened his mouth to say more and was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah can we get on with it?" Ichigo asked hefting his sword onto his shoulder.

Ronin looked put out as a few of them giggled and Youichi laughed out right. "Don't you know that megalomaniac evil overlords have to make a speech right before the battle begins?"

"Yeah, but rule six on _The Top 100 Things I'd Do If I Ever Became An Evil Overlord_ says "I will not gloat over my enemies' predicament before killing them." It usually doesn't end well." Shippo chuckled winking at the others.

"Allow me to paraphrase." Uryuu's voice was dry and sarcastic and they would see their enemies begin to stir in anger. Any moment now they'd lose their composure and charge. "'I will kill you all and take over the world', 'no we will stop you', 'die', 'you first'. Did I forget anything?" His eyes sparked with mischief and he held his bow at ready.

Ronin hissed and his minions exploded into action.

Tohru, Kagome, and Uryuu shut their arrows, Tohru and Uryuu aiming for the arrancars and taking out one each. Kagome aimed at the demons and dozens disintegrated under her attack. Sango's boomerang was close on the tail feathers and sent the front wave either flying back or into pieces. Lines were drawn as Inuyasha grabbed Kyo, Kimi, Yuki, and they followed Sesshomaru, Amora, and Ichigo behind the minions. Sesshomaru turned to begin circling number One, Ryukotsusei and Amora squared off with the one beside him. Kimi gave Yuki a gentle squeeze before launching herself at Four, her scythe singing as it cut through the air. Inuyasha, Ichigo, Kyo, and Yuki formed a half-circle before Ronin who seemed amused at their tactics.

"Are you set to battle now?" Ronin asked mockingly noting the division of duties.

"You're so annoying." Inuyasha scowled, both at his haughty words and his tone of voice. "Even combined with two other losers, you can't fix that personality of yours."

His companions chuckled but didn't let their eyes stray. "Well Akito was straight up crazy." Kyo muttered loud enough for Ronin to catch. "That probably doesn't help."

Ronin flushed in anger and drew his sword. "It really is too bad thezanpakutō changed." He held it straight out in front of him. "This way is so much messier." In a burst of energy he released his zanpakutō and half a dozen swords filled the air before him. "Die." Naraku's usual taunt had Inuyasha grinning evilly and he and Ichigo launched themselves right at Ronin while Kyo and Yuki took a moment to see how Ronin would react. Ronin stood there and directed the swords with hand gestures. Kyo glanced at Yuki, letting flames begin to cover his sword, Yuki nodded his own sword looking frosty and they joined in the fight.

* * *

Yoruichi stood beside Kagome redirecting any enemies that got to close into the path of the other fighters. "Do you think the boys remember the plan to throw that potion on Ronin?"

"I doubt it." Kagome chuckled turning another group of demons into dust and taking out the arrancar behind them. "Yuki might. But the other three are very impulsive." She ducked under a random claw swipe at her head and jammed the tip of an arrow sideways into her attacker's chest as Yoruichi took its head.

They jumped back as Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel in their direction taking bits of bodies and whoever was stupid enough to get in the way. Sango fought fiercely beside him, her sword flashing too quickly to see. On her other side Chad had drawn the axe he'd brought but ignored until then and demons and arrancars alike fell under his strength. He'd glance occasionally at Amora then Ichigo before going back to his fights. Rukia stood ahead of Uryuu, keeping the enemies from getting too close so he could continue to fire arrows into the mass. Tohru and Orihime stood behind Shippo and Akina keeping an eye out for wherever they could help. Occasionally an arrow would hit an enemy or a shield would block one as they contributed and Kagome felt pride at the two women for not standing passively by, even though they had been encouraged to.

Shippo growled as a large arrancar made him jump further away from Akina then he would like and fought the urge to shift into his fox size to eat the replusive thing. Instead he leapt towards him, his hands covered in fox fire. Swipe after swipe he drove the hollow back, shredding and burning away body parts he was stupid enough to let get hit. The arrancar stopped suddenly his eyes widening in horror as he looked down at the bloody hands sticking out from his chest. As he slumped and Shippo jumped back to Akina's side, Akina let out a soft laugh, looking back at their enemies. "It's been a long time since our last war." She murmured fondly a punch sending an arrancar to die on the horns of a demon behind it.

"It lead to our third honeymoon." Shippo responded grinning as their blood red eyes met. "Want to go on a fourth?" He asked laughing with her.

"Definitely." She growled huskily and tore an arm off an approaching enemy before his sword could hit. The resulting spray of blood had Tohru gagging behind her and she smiled contritely. Human's really had no blood lust. "Sorry Tohru."

Tohru waved her hands anxiously. "No, no! Don't worry about me. Sorry for distracting you." She ducked under Orihime's shield as a chain snapped at where her head had been. "They've begun to use their zanpakutō!" She called out in warning as Uryuu took out her attacker with Rukia's help. She gripped the potion in her pocket and glanced at Orihime as an idea popped into her head.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Ryukotsusei had moved back to the far end of the hall for their battle and he watched the man carefully. "You know me." Sesshomaru's question wasn't a question as much as a statement of what he thought was fact.

"Only human's forget when they were alive after dying. How do you think Naraku remembered you?" Ryukotsusei mocked. He drew his sword and stood straight to fight. "Time to die." He charged at Sesshomaru releasing his sword at the same time. His body exploded into a body very similar to his demon form when he was alive and looked down at Sesshomaru haughtily.

Sesshomaru wasn't fazed in the least when the demon was alive, he might not have had the power to kill him easily then, but he did now. He pulled his Bakusaiga slowing keeping an eye on the dragon's movements and held it out to the side in readiness.

Ryukotsusei glared at the demons seeming indifference and opened his mouth to launch a ball of destructive energy at him. The Dog General had gotten away and the half-breed had killed him, _one_ of the dogs was going to die by his hand.

* * *

Amora's whip caught Lola's ankle as she tried to dodge the snap and sent her crashing back to the ground. Her sense's were turned mostly onto the Espada and fuzzed out most of the other noise in the room. It divided her attention enough that Lola was able to dodge all instantly fatal hits but the quick less powerful snaps she couldn't avoid. She was being torn to pieces slowly.

"Traitor!" Lola screamed in anger and frustration. Her zanpakutō was one that could control light and darkness and create illusions to see. Utterly useless on the blind. Amora knew that the strength of Lola's sword in battle had given her an Espada rank even though she was unnumbered and that the reason she'd never challenged the other Espadas to gain their numbers was the fact that she knew Amora would rank up before she would. She hated Amora, hated the powerful zanpakutō she carried, feared it; she had never seen anyone wield a whip so brutally and effectively and her strength was a weakness against the woman who toyed with her now. "Why did you come back?" She asked her voice full of hatred and venom.

Amora said nothing in response. She simply yanked her whip back, dragging Lola along the floor. If she managed to get her close enough to be unable to dodge, the fight would be over. The woman was annoyingly quick.

"Did you think that they'd accept you if you helped them? That they'd forget that you were a monster? Did you think they'd love you?" The woman began to laugh hysterically, hoping her words were enought o distract Amora. If she was just a bit closer she could Cero Amora into oblivion.

Amora tilted her head to the side letting the harsh words flow over and off her. Someone like Lola couldn't understand that she'd gone to the other side, not for power or as a trick, but because these people had given her a choice. She knew she'd never be loved; she knew she was a monster. But that was alright; they accepted her as an ally anyway.

Lola surged up finally close enough and fired a Cero through a mirror of light made from her zanpakutō magnifying the effect of the Cero by hundreds. It enveloped Amora completely and took out many enemies behind her. Yoruichi, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had to leap out of the way as the space between them and Amora was ripped apart. For a moment the entire room froze in shock at the bright light. Ronin looked livid, his Espada had dared use that powerful a Cero when he was in the possible line of fire. The light faded and Lola began to tremble as the other battles picked back up. Amora stood where she'd been before. The only injury on her was a long slice down her left arm as if the Cero had been a simple knife she'd thrown at her.

Amora focused once again and felt the air trembling from the girls fearful aura. She felt a bit of satisfaction that the woman was so scared. She wanted to prolong the girls torture for injuring her but instead she decided to just finish it. "**Bind and Break...**_**boom.**_"She commanded her sword feeling its delight at the task. The whip surged out and wrapped itself around the terrified Espada. The woman turned her face up the scream as power exploded from Amora down her whip and into its spell snapping out straight and shredding the Espada to pieces.

* * *

Ritsu ran screaming away from the screen in horror at all the blood and guts and death they were watching. Hiro had long since led Kisa away and Kagura and Rin had joined them. The four oldest, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, and Kureno, and Hatusharu were the last to watch. Each was slightly green at the gore but were unable to turn away, they had to watch Yuki and Kyo and what their fates would be.

Urahara had kept an eye on the Sohma's and the screens, making sure that they were washing, eating, _dealing_. A wicked idea filled his mind at the high tension in the room and his own boredom. He disappeared only to return moments later and hand water bottles out to the others. He'd given plain water to most but the five continuing to watch the battle...well, he may have added a drug that caused intoxication. A wicked gleam in his eyes joined the wicked idea in his mind and he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

* * *

**Well? How did you like it? Is Urahara causing enough trouble for you? Anyone else totally in love with Amora? I think she's one of my favorite characters lol! **

**The Next chapter is started but I think I'll say I want at least 5 reviews for me to post the next chapter whether I get it finished before then or not ;) and please...5 reviews is NOTHING. I've seen people hold out for 20. LOL Show the love or at least tell me that you want to kick my ass for postponing!**

**B.D.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**I hope you are excited. This is the next to last chapter! The next chapter will be an epilogue and this long, long torture fic for some of you will come to a close. I actually had this finished last week but I had to re-write the ending a few times. I couldn't decide exactly how I wanted it to end. But I think I have a good-ish ending now.**

**I was describing this chapter to someone and they turned a bit green, sooooo maybe I should say that there is bloody death on the same fun level as Amora? Sorry if any of my battles are too gross for anyone. **

**Anyway! Enjoy the chapter and please let me know how you feel about it!**

* * *

Kimi's scythe sang as it swung through the air destroying the corpses her opponent brought from the dead to attack her. She felt rage building with each taunt, thinking of Kagura; a woman who she'd heard stories of and grown to respect for her fiery spirit; a woman who'd sacrificed her life to save her father's ward, Rin. Raising the dead was _Kagura's_ skill and this Espada defiled her by using it.

Kimi slipped back under the claws of a zombie and held her scythe to her side. She began to release her power and it rose black off her skin to surround her. "Using the dead against me was a _bad_ idea." She growled as the power surged around her then began to float down her body to encase the blade and staff of her weapon.

"What can you do?" The Espada mocked. "You're nothing more than a filthy mongrel."

Kimi's eyes bled red and she slowly crouched, adjusting the grip she had on the scythe for quicker movement. "Watch what you say, trash."

The Espada laughed and lifted his short sword once again. "**Arise.**" He yelled and slammed the point of the sword into the ground. The ground shuddered and lurched as bodies of the demons and arrancars that had been killed during this battle tried to struggle from the earth. "Time to die, mongrel."

Kimi smiled a fanged smile and the markings that were normally hidden began to flare and spark off her cheeks. "I told you that using the dead against me was a bad idea." She narrowed her eyes on the Espada, ignoring the zombie-like creatures that started to charge at her.

The Espada laughed as if he knew in moments she would disappear under the wave of undead he'd sent at her. And in a way he was right.

She disappeared.

He stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes to stare around and try to find out where she'd gone. "Where are you, mon-" He choked off the word as his right hand went flying through the air.

Her voice whispered in his ear as he spun and met only empty air behind him. "I also told you to watch your mouth."

He turned again and came face to face with his own army. In shock, he watched as they launched themselves at him. Clawed hands dragged at his arm as the zombies tried to get his bleeding stump near their mouths as they bit and growled at each other. "What are you doing!?" He growled and leapt back away.

He felt a sharp pain as his other hand flew into the crowd who began to eat the bloody flesh. "_I_ control the dead."

"Stupid bitch!" He screamed trying to escape as the dead bodies rushed him. He was unable to dismiss them now that he'd lost the grip on his sword and with the control that Kimi apparently had over them, he wasn't sure he _could _have controlled them.

"Now, you're just being stupid on purpose." She told him as she flashed back into view. She landed on the shoulder of a rather large demon corpse, sitting primly with her black aura solidified into a hooded robe around her. She looked like the Grim Reaper personified and a bead of sweat rolled coldly down the Espada's back. The demon ignored her presence, continuing on its lumbering journey to him.

"I'm not the one who's stupid." He growled kicking a demon away from him. He opened his mouth and shot a cero into the crowd granting him more room. "How are you able to control my puppets?" He growled frustrated. "Dead bodies are _mine_ to control!"

"I'm the daughter of the Emperor of Demons and a Soul Reaper. The demons, even dead, will always heed my commands." She told him her voice deepening with its contained fury and pride. "The dead hollows follow my command because of this." She held up the scythe and it shimmered black, the artificial light had no effect on it, the scene surrounding the scythe, the blood, the death, seemed to be drawn into it rather than reflected on its shiny surface.

He watched warily as the zombies surrounded him but didn't try to move further in towards him. The bleeding in his arms had stopped by force of his spiritual power but he knew, with a growing cold certainty, he was unlikely to survive this encounter. "And just what is that?" He asked trying to keep her talking. His mind raced with plans on how to escape if he couldn't kill her. He could cero her into distraction and make a run for the stairs…

"Protector of the Dead." She told him, a slightly amuse smile lighting her lips as she saw him look around desperately. "Its' composition is rather complicated." She confessed with a condescending smirk in his direction. A fang from her grandfather, Kagura's fan, and her own fang built the scythe and gave it power over the living, the dead, and so much more. She let her eyes wander away as he spouted off again. Yuki was doing fairly well. It was obvious the boys had forgotten the potions she'd given them and that made her twitch in annoyance. _I reminded them about them as well…_Amora had destroyed the extra Espada and was now battling beside Chad. She let out a low laugh as he suddenly grabbed her, twirled her to him, and placed a hard kiss on her mouth before letting go and getting back into fighting. _What the hell started that? I bet it will be a great story. _She laughed to herself gleefully. Everyone else was doing well, or else she'd stop playing with the idiot and start helping demolish the ranks.

Not that she wasn't helping. No one but Kagome and her mother seemed to notice that the demons and arrancars were being attacked by their dead compatriots from behind until it was too late. Her mother had given her a deadly smirk and Kagome a broad wink. _My two favorite women…_she laughed again and continued to check on the others. With a frown she realized that Tohru was…missing. She sniffed the air, pushing the hood back from her face to keep the odd cloth from interfering with her nose and found the scent. It was not injured or terrified, more…nervous. _What is she up too? _She thought and started to turn to look better. A white light zipped in front of her face and she let a dark smile cross her lips. "So eager to die?" She asked tilting her head to gaze at the man.

"Shut up, bitch." He snarled and shot another cero at her.

With a growl she leapt straight at the cero, letting the robe burn away into its normal intangible state. She went through the cero as if it was a simple sunbeam and swung her scythe with deadly accuracy. "I told you…watch your mouth." She rumbled at him, her eyes bright with excitement in the fight. "Pitiful." She whispered to him as the light finally left his eyes.

* * *

Tohru looked up from where she was hiding amidst Kimi's zombie's at the snarl. She'd noticed Kimi take control of the dead and knew that if she was going to execute her idea, it was a good idea to use them as cover. Then once Kimi was done with the Espada, she could race to her side for assistance. Orihime was going to help but she had a lot of others she had to protect as well.

She held in a gasp as the man shot a cero at Kimi who dove right into it. Her eyes widened and she had to consciously tighten her grip on her bow to keep from dropping it when the light from the cero faded from her eye. The tip of the scythe had gone into the Espada's mouth, piercing through his tongue and severing the bottom jaw in half. It was so far into his mouth that the blade had also slit open his throat down the center. Tohru forcibly swallowed back the bile that threatened to come up and moved forward to approach Kimi.

"Hello Tohru." Kimi smiled and kicked the dead Espada over to keep Tohru from concentrating on the face. "What are you doing over here?" She asked, flicking the scythe and sending the blood flying away.

"We need to throw the potion on Ronin. The boys don't seem to remember that part of the plan and everyone else is busy." She shrugged a little blush touching her cheeks. "I want to help too."

Kimi smiled softly and reached forward to hug Tohru. In this section of the room it was still. The zombies waited for Kimi's command and with the Espada down only Sesshomaru had someone serious to battle. Even the numbers against them were beginning to wane. Shortly, only Ronin would be left, with more enemies than he could probably count to. "You're helping by being here for everyone." She assured her. "But I'll help you. However, if I say it's too dangerous, this big guy will take you back to Kagome." Kimi told her seriously patting the arm of the large demon she'd been sitting on.

Tohru nodded silently, her eyes wide as she stared at her...dead guardian. She watched as Kimi sent most of the zombie's back to battle with the live enemies and then turned towards Ronin. All she had to do was get within range…

They began to move carefully, Kimi occasionally blocking a random attack that flew in their direction. A few arrancar had noticed them and, thinking that they were easy targets, ran over to attack them instead of joining the dying masses. Kimi dealt with them with an efficiency that made Tohru question why she couldn't take Ronin out herself.

Kimi gave her a small smile. "I probably could." She confessed and shrugged. "The power levels between these things, these demons, and Ronin, however, are…a toddler with a baseball bigger than its' fist and a major league baseball pitcher. They may be closer to him in power than the hollows and demons we fought before we came here, but they are not _close_ to his level. I, my mother, father, and probably Kagome if she took off her restraints, are. But the _cost_ of using that power is great." She cut the head off another demon who'd tried to sneak up on them. They had paused to make sure Ronin was distracted before they began. "Kagome would probably purify everyone else in the room on accident and that's not something she wants to attempt. My father and mother would be exhausted for days, and as rulers of generally volatile subjects, exhaustion would just lead to a stupid civil war. I'd probably end up in a coma for months. With the five of them working together, that power is spread leaving the exhaustion lessened." She gave Tohru a wide smile and motioned her to get ready. "Besides, you think their ego would survive if Kagome or I killed him?" She laughed softly and settled her scythe to her back. "I'm going to use my other form. Sit on my back and hold tight with your legs. When you're close enough, don't hesitate." She told her and handed over her own vial so that Tohru would have a back up.

Tohru nodded determinedly and stepped back as Kimi shrank and then grew into a dog the size of a grizzly bear. "Can you decide what size to be?" She asked as she climbed on trying to distract her mind from the very dangerous thing she was about to do. Kimi nodded and the muscles beneath her tensed so Tohru pulled the arrow she'd tied to her vial from its place in her quiver. When Kimi launched herself forward towards Ronin, she slid the arrow into her bow and held her breath as she aimed.

_Please, let this hit._

* * *

Sesshomaru dodged every blast that Ryukotsusei sent his way with little effort. In his mind he was sincerely hoping that Ryukotsusei had lost power since he'd died, because if his father was killed by this thing, he was honestly ashamed. He was able to watch everything in the room without worrying in the slightest about his opponent. Like his daughter, he was playing with his prey. Kimi had the instincts of a cat playing with its meal from her mother, but she'd also gained a disdain for killing weaklings immediately from her father. He saw Kimi's eyes bleed red and heard the Espada call her a mongrel and snorted. He'd just signed his own death warrant and Kimi was not going to make it a pretty death. When they'd built that weapon from her, she'd insisted on using a bit of Kagura's fan as tribute to the woman and she was already pissed the Espada was using Kagura's skills he could tell.

Inuyasha would probably laugh hysterically if he knew, but Sesshomaru was immensely proud of his daughter and loved her very much. He hadn't done what his father had by letting Sesshomaru struggle on his own. Sesshomaru had never managed to make his father proud, he'd cut off his emotions and spent his childhood training because it was what his father deemed important, and when he was finally at a point where his father would acknowledge him, his father had changed. He no longer believed in what he had taught Sesshomaru. When Yoruichi had given birth to Kimi, he'd felt his heart swell with joy and pride. He'd teach Kimi the life lessons he'd been left to learn himself. She was powerful, deadly, and dangerous, yes. But she was more. She was compassionate, humorous, and more intelligent than most, even her mother. And Sesshomaru always made sure she knew he loved her. He smirked when she killed her Espada and knew it was time to finish things on his end as well.

"Ryukotsusei." He called out calmly. He watched as the dragon blinked in surprise at Sesshomaru's sudden stop. "Goodbye." He said calmly and drew Bakusaiga. With a few quick steps he reached the dragons side. Not giving him a chance to move even an inch, Sesshomaru slashed the sword into his side and jumped back as the energy began to slice its way across the dragons' body disintegrating it.

Ryukotsusei screamed in pain and horror. This was reminiscent of the move Inuyasha had used to kill him the first time. He'd thought he had the dog on the run. He certainly hadn't been attacking earlier. _Was he just playing with me?!? _He thought as he writhed trying to escape the pain. _Damn those dogs! _He let out one last scream as his body was completely destroyed.

Sesshomaru twitched the blade of his weapon in a move he'd taught Kimi to rid it of blood and sheathed it before heading over to join his wife.

Yoruichi gave him a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to keep an eye on Kagome. "Pathetic?"

"Pathetic." He responded and sent out his poison whip to decapitate a demon sneaking up on Rukia. "Tohru is about to hit Ronin with the potion."

"Then I need to get ready." Kagome smiled softly and slung her bow back over her shoulder. Kimi's potion definitely had the ability to work, but Kagome feared that it would be a slow process that would leave Ronin with an advantage. So she was going to boost the power. She stood calmly between Sesshomaru and Yoruichi as they watched Tohru and when the arrow went flying into Ronin's back Kagome sent a wave of power out in front of her to collide and mix with Tohrus. She felt her body weaken as the power drained out of her and Sesshomaru caught her. "Give me a second and I'll be alright." She told him smiling tiredly. "This is going to be…pretty." She grinned wickedly as she watched the power fly forward.

* * *

Inuyasha swore and grabbed Kyo by the back of his shirt. "Ichigo, grab Yuki and JUMP!" He suited actions to words and leapt upwards yanking Kyo with him. He watched as an arrow surrounded in white light hit Ronin the same moment as Kagome's pink priestess powers passed under their feet and hit as well. "Shit." He murmured and leapt higher seconds before Ronin exploded outwards.

A shrill scream lit the air and the sound of it had Inuyasha thrusting his ears backwards to lie flat and try to shield the sounds. The sounds of wrenching, breaking, and screaming filled the room as Ronin's body was torn to pieces.

"What the hell?" Kyo asked looking down at the three bodies that were gasping and twitching covered in blood.

"We forgot Kimi's potion." Inuyasha muttered and they landed a safe distance away with Yuki and Ichigo studying the bodies.

"Good thing Tohru didn't." Ichigo smiled and turned his gaze on the body in the center that wrenched its way to its feet. "Hello _Aizen._"

Aizen glared up at him and picked up one of his swords from where it lay on the floor silently thanking whatever luck was out there, that his sword hadn't returned into only one. "Did you think that splitting us would help you win?" His voice was cold and haughty.

"Yuki…" A soft angry voice curled from the floor as the man on the far left got to his feet and glared at the youth. "Kyo…why do you disobey your god?" He hissed watching as Yuki and Kyo froze in anger, fear, and hopelessness.

"Don't even bother with threats Naraku." Inuyasha spit out leaping forward and kicking Naraku in the head.

A roar of laughter swept over the room as Shippo leaned onto Miroku's shoulder as he laughed. "Do…do you know…how badly…I wanted to do that…when he was _alive?!?_" He laughed even harder and fell to the ground rolling.

The force of the explosion had taken out the last of their enemies and now, Aizen, Akito, and Naraku were surrounded by all of their enemies. Inuyasha, Ichigo, Yuki, and Kyo stood within the circle, ready to fight and to end this. The circle around them was mixed, not all of the same group were standing together, instead they were a mingling, defending group who were supporting their pack with their presence.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru who was supporting her with an arm and at Kimi who now stood on her other side. "It's time to end this."

Kimi grinned wickedly, her markings still dark on her face and her eyes a soft blood red. "Yuki…" She called out. When Yuki turned to glance at her while still keeping his eyes on Akito she blew him a kiss. He visibly relaxed and rested a supportive hand on Kyo's arm.

"He can't hurt us anymore." Yuki told him quietly. He watched Kyo's stance tighten and hefted his own sword.

"Don't be too sure about that." Akito ground out surging to his feet and grabbing one of the swords himself.

Across the circle Naraku was picking himself up, his body very similar to what it was before he died. Tentacles spread out from his back and began to thrash in the air around him. "We aren't weak alone." Naraku scoffed glaring at Inuyasha with his eyes full of hate.

Kagome stepped forward bringing Naraku's eyes to her and sneered at him. "You are weak." She watched as he snarled and sent his tentacles at her only to have them chopped up by Inuyasha. Her eyes drifted to Aizen. "You are foolish." She directed her statements to all of them and when she reached Akito she let the restraints on her power go, it hit Kyo, Yuki, Ichigo, and Inuyasha and healed their injuries and gave them a burst of energy. "Your time is up." With a hiss the three enemies charged at their opponents. Inuyasha leapt at Aizen while Ichigo shoved Kyo and Yuki at Naraku before turning to Akito. No one ever said they had to face their old enemies.

Rukia leaned against Uryuu weakly. She'd used a lot of power attacking the minions and was ready for a nap. "They had no idea who they were up against."

Uryuu nodded and wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady. "Aizen expected Ichigo to face him because he didn't think Ichigo would give up his kill."

Chad held Amora tight to him as he watched the fighters closely. "So will you move in with me when we return?" He asked continuing the conversation that he'd started earlier when he's kissed her.

"I don't understand." Amora told him sounding almost like she was whining.

"You're beautiful, strong, amazing, and I'm falling in love with you." He told her straight out. It wasn't in his nature to say how he felt, but it was even more against his nature to lie about them if they came up.

Amora froze, feeling the same shock run through her as she felt earlier when he'd asked her to move in originally. _'No one will ever love you'_ the words ran through her head and she started to pull away before Chad stilled her by placing a kiss on her temple, just below the bone visor. "You are…an odd person."

"I'll take that as a yes." Chad smiled and turned his attention back to the fight just as Yuki landed a hit on Naraku that sliced deep into his chest.

"Damn human." Naraku cursed sending a tentacle at the gray haired youth. Kyo dove in to sever it and send a blast of fire at Naraku, protecting his cousin.

Akina gripped Orihime's hand tightly as the girl winced seeing Ichigo dodge another swipe. For a human with no training, Akito was doing a damn good job keeping Ichigo on the defensive. "It will be over soon."

Orihime nodded firmly. "I know." She smiled lightly and Shippo chuckled under his breath at the lovestruck expression on her face. "I'll be glad when this is all over."

Tohru took her hand off Sango's arm making sure that the wound had completely healed. "There you go."

"Thanks Tohru!" Sango smiled brightly at the younger girl. "You've come a long way."

Tohru blushed under the praise. "I didn't want to be a burden." She confessed leaning back and turning to watch Kyo as he spun away from another tentacle and gasped when he ended up standing between Ichigo and Akito.

"Kyo…my poor…little…monster." Akito grinned turning to gaze at Kyo with maddened crazy eyes.

Kyo froze, the world went silent around him, and everything boiled down to Kyo and Akito, face to face. He'd known that the others were trying to spare him and Yuki from facing Akito, that Akito had given them lots of emotional scars but he wasn't sure he could let them kill Akito for him.

Akito owed him payback.

Kyo hefted his sword and heard Ren in his mind. "_Attack from below, Kitty. Hit him with a blast of fire._" Her voice wasn't its usual calm; instead it was harsh with anger and bloodlust.

Kyo darted under Akito's swing bringing his sword up and blasting Akito back with a fireball to the chest just as Ren told him to. Akito launched backwards and rolled to a stop beside Yuki. Kyo sprinted over as Yuki turned when Ichigo leapt in to help with Naraku.

"Goodbye, Akito." Yuki told him and sent a large icicle right into his chest.

Kagome closed her eyes at the backlash of magic that came from Akito's death. She watched Naraku stumble at the power rebound and he lost his head to Ichigo's attack. Aizen cursed and tried to run, he couldn't hope to kill everyone. Shippo and Akina felt Inuyasha's aura flail in warning and grabbed those around them to leap out of the way.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome moved away from Sesshomaru and Kimi and threw up a barrier. It encircled Naraku's body, Akito's body, and Aizen as well as the surge of power from the Wind Scar keeping it contained to their bodies. She was sweating heavily by the time the attack lost its power and the bodies were completely disintegrated.

"Is it over?" Rukia asked as the dust settled and Inuyasha caught the swaying Kagome.

Yuki touched a hand to his chest in thought then sheathed his sword in a decisive movement. Everyone watched curiously as he strode determinedly across the room and grabbed Kimi around the waist and slammed his lips onto hers. He didn't change into his other form even after Kimi wrapped her arms around him as well.

Kyo sheathed his sword as well and slowly pulled off his bracelet. After a moment of remaining in his usual form he began to laugh. Tohru charged at him and threw herself into his arms laughing joyously.

"I'll take that as a yes." Orihime laughed softly and jumped slightly as arms wrapped around her as well. She looked up to see Ichigo leaning onto her shoulder. "Ichigo?"

"It's been a _long_ day." He told her softly and smiled tiredly.

"Can we go home now?" Uryuu asked adjusting his glasses.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and pulled Kimi by the hair away from Yuki. "It's time to leave."

Inuyasha lifted Kagome into his arms and kissed her gently. "Time to go home."

"Mmm." Kagome agreed tiredly, holding the Wind Scar inside a barrier had drained her immensely.

Yoruichi reached into her bag and pulled out the device to open the gate where they stood. With a flick the doorway was up and they tiredly began to stumble through.

They emerged in the training area where Urahara and the Sohma's waited and Kagome lifted her head at the sound of drunken laughter.

"And did you see…she went BOOM!" Shigure laughed clutching his stomach and hiccupping. In silence the group studied the five drunk men in front of them while the other Sohma's raced over to wrap Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru in hugs gleefully not transforming.

"URAHARA!" Kagome, Kimi, and Yoruichi yelled their aura's snapping in anger.

"Well, shit," Urahara muttered.

* * *

**Well...thats almost the ending! Just a little bit left. Next chapter will have a long Author Note for everyone which I'd love if you guys read. It'll tell you what things are coming next. **

**Let me know how you felt about the ending. I re-wrote it lots of times but figured this one wasn't...as cliche as my first and second. **

**Til next time...B.D.**


	40. Chapter 40: Epilogue

**Chapter 40: Epilogue

* * *

**

**Five Months Later**

Kagome sat on a bench with Kyo as they watched Inuyasha, Ichigo, Yuki, Souta, and Ryan play soccer in the back field. The others were either scattered around the field watching or in the house doing their own things. "So how have things been since the curse was broken?"

Kyo shrugged. "The Sohma's offered me Akito's former position as Head of the family." He told her quietly, his hand brushing the hilt of his sword as if touching a worry-stone.

Kagome waited for his answer. Her own hands smoothed over her large stomach; she was due any day now. Kimi and Yoruichi were constantly fluttering around her excitedly. She'd managed to escape outside with Kyo when he, Yuki, and Tohru had arrived. She'd seen they were troubled by something when they'd joined her in the study and she'd dragged the two boys outside while Akina had taken Tohru to the kitchen.

"Before all this, I would have jumped at the offer." Kyo confessed after a moment. "Head of the family that had made my life hell? Definitely. But now, I don't want it. Yuki and I talked about it; we've been getting along a lot better lately." Kyo smiled a bit. "Tohru always knew we had a lot in common."

As he lapsed back into silence, Kagome leaned against his side. "What did you two decide?"

"Momiji will be head of the family. He's the most mature and one of the least damaged by the curse." Kyo nodded decisively. He glanced over at Yuki and sighed. "We decided to accept Sesshomaru's offer of jobs and a home."

Kagome's smile widened. Sesshomaru had made offers only to the two Sohma's and Tohru. The other group all had good lives back home. They were welcome to visit but they had their own homes. Sesshomaru was growing soft in his old age…or maybe it was just that Kimi obviously wanted to be with Yuki and he was making it easier on her. "What jobs?"

"Tohru is going to help Akina as housekeeper and cook." Kyo laughed softly at the job Tohru had leapt at happily. "Yuki said he was thinking about joining Kimi in the technology department of Tashio Medical Corporation. Did you know that Sesshomaru owned nearly every large business all over the world at least in part?"Kyo asked incredulously just thinking about all the businesses Sesshomaru had a hand in.

"Yes. He has been around for a long time. If I know anything about Sesshomaru, it's that he likes knowing everything that is going on in the world around him." Kagome chuckled softly as she felt his aura approaching.

"I admire that about him." Kyo admitted. "Yuki's going to help Shippo around the grounds until he decides though. I'm not sure myself what I want to do but Sesshomaru said I didn't have to rush. I did ask him if I could get more training with my sword though."

"I noticed you still wear it all the time." Kagome commented turning to smile at Sesshomaru who came over and handed her a glass of tea. "Yoruichi?" She asked exasperated. At his slight smirk she rolled her eyes and accepted the tea. "Thanks Sesshomaru." He nodded and turned to watch the game in progress.

"Ren helped me defeat Akito, I owe her a lot for that." He touched the sword again. "We get along and she's very lonely, so I don't mind carrying her around with me." A loud yipping made him and Kagome turn to look behind them as a Chihuahua raced out of the house barking his little head off. "You haven't taken it off yet?"

Kagome's face brightened in laughter as she looked at the form she, Kimi, and Yoruichi had forced on Urahara after his last trick. "Not yet. We decided he has to stay like that until after my child is born. We couldn't forget that he let an Espada in to fight me while I was pregnant and you two were unconscious."

Sesshomaru caught the little dog as it tried to run past him and tossed it in one motion into the middle of the soccer game. "Kagome, go lets go inside." He turned to offer her his arm.

Kagome blinked at his sudden words then took a good look at his face right before a sharp pain laced across her stomach. "Ohh…" She moaned, touching her stomach. "Good idea."

"Inuyasha!" Kyo called out jumping to his feet and helping Sesshomaru gather Kagome into his arms. "It's time!" Inuyasha jumped away from the game and stood at Sesshomaru's side as the three of them made their way into the house and to Kagome and Inuyasha's suite. Kyo turned to the others as they raced over. "Time to gather everyone." He grinned, the excitement in the air growing swiftly. The group scattered to find those who weren't aware and ten minutes later, everyone was gathered in the sitting room outside of Kagome's bedroom.

Yoruichi, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were the only ones in the bedroom. Kimi had tried to go in but came out a few minutes later and curled into Yuki's lap. Sango had tried as well only to be shoved out by Yoruichi. "Can you explain why we can't go in there?" She asked Kimi huffing lightly.

"Inuyasha as the father has to be there to greet his children with his aura. Sesshomaru as head of the family has to be there to greet them and to control Inuyasha to make sure his demon blood doesn't react badly to Kagome being in pain. Yoruichi is there as someone whose given birth to an Inu child before and can help tell Kagome what will happen. The aura's that are going to pick up when it gets closer will be dangerous for you which is why you can't be there, I can't be there because hearing and seeing my aunt in distress is giving me the shakes." Kimi confessed blushing lightly.

For a moment everyone was silent then Tohru leaned forward. "You…the person who split a man's head in half for calling you a mutt, can't sit in a room with Kagome giving birth?"

Kimi's blush increased and she ducked her head into Yuki's shoulder as the room erupted into laughter. "Shut up." She grumped.

"This is the first time I've been present for a birth." Amora confessed leaning into Chad. She had moved in with Chad, turning her back completely on the Hueco Mundo, and seemed to be growing happier every day. According to Chad, she'd talked with Sesshomaru and the General of the Soul Society and came to an agreement that if there was an attack by either hollows or demons, and assistance was required; she would provide it, in exchange for being left alone for the most part. She'd told Rukia later that she liked being useful to Sesshomaru, since he was a fair leader, and at the very least didn't resent helping out the Soul Reapers. It was better than having nothing to do but wait around for trouble. "I'm very excited."

"Same!" Rukia smiled and blushed as Uryuu linked his fingers with hers.

Ichigo smiled down at Orihime as she leaned into his arms and then glanced over the room thinking about how things had ended up.

After the battle and the following weeks of figuring what everyone was going to do now, things had changed in the group. Chad and Amora had left almost immediately so he could show her their new home and they were very happy together as was very obvious to everyone. Ichigo had been shocked when Orihime confessed her love for him and finally admitted his own feelings and they'd been dating for almost four months now. Uyruu and Rukia seemed to be together the last month or so but neither of them mentioned it to anyone. Yuki and Kimi were dating and Kyo had asked Tohru to marry him two months ago when they had all gathered for Sango and Miroku's wedding. Akina and Shippo were expecting their first in the next few months as well. Apparently, they could have had their babies much earlier if Akina had changed into her fox form and given birth to her child in fox form, but she'd insisted that this first one at least would be born human from her human form and she had to deal with nine months of pregnancy.

Everyone was happy with someone.

The next few hours passed by in a blur as everyone talked quietly and waited with bated breath for word about how the birth was going. Souta was whispering with his mother and Ryan on the far side of the room, impatiently waiting for his sister to give birth to his niece or nephew and jumped when Kimi, Amora, Akina, and Shippo leapt to their feet. Kyo and Yuki blinked as their swords began to cheer.

"She's given birth." Shippo announced and after a moment sat back down his face pale. "Good lord, that child has Kagome's lungs." He chuckled thinking of all the times she'd screamed at Inuyasha.

"Let's just hope, it doesn't develop Inuyasha's mouth." Miroku smirked at the others.

"You can hear it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked clapping her hands excitedly and coming closer to the others Souta at her side as Ryan jumped into his great-aunts lap.

"Yes. The sound dampening spells aren't strong enough to block our hearing." Akina smiled at the new grandma.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" She wondered, hugging Souta to her as he cheered as well.

"It's a girl." Inuyasha announced opening the door and bringing with him the sound of a squealing baby. He stepped back in the room and left the door open so everyone could come in greet his new baby.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway of the attached bathroom while Yorucihi washed her hands clean. They'd taken the time to change the sheets on the bed and Kagome leaned back into the clean pillows behind her tiredly. The others crowded around the bed to inspect the happy new mother and see the newest member of their group.

"What will you name her?"

"Gin." Kagome whispered touching the silver hair that was growing on her daughters head gently. "For the Tashio clan." She looked up at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with a wide tired smile.

"She's perfect." Orihime smiled looking at the small baby and her flickering ears.

Rukia frowned bending down and examining the baby closer, her eyes unfocusing to look at the aura. "She's half-demon. Not quarter."

"Yes. We noticed that as well." Kagome yawned and handed Gin to her mother to hold for the moment. "Best guess, my priestess powers kept the power from diluting further. When we have our son we'll have to see how that goes."

"A son? Already planning the second?" Kyo teased his sister figure gently as Mrs. Higurashi passed the baby to Amora.

"The Tashio family needs a boy now. They have two girls. Though I find it interesting that the Dog General only managed two boys and both of your first born children are girls. So my daughter needs a younger brother to pick on just like I had." She smirked over at her brother who stuck his tongue out at her.

"Kimi, how do you feel about being an older sibling." Yoruichi asked leaning around Sesshomaru to grin at her daughter.

"Are you and dad going to make me a sibling or are you just being a pain?" Kimi asked taking the baby into her arms to smile at her. The baby opened its eyes slowly at the feel of Kimi's touch and she looked into the deep blue eyes of her niece. "I am going to spoil you rotten." Kimi told Gin softly and took a moment to let her aura enclose the child.

"What is she doing?" Chad asked watching as black rolled off of Kimi to cover the baby.

"She is letting Gin feel what her aura feels like so she'll always recognize Kimi as family." Inuyasha explained. It was the reason he and Sesshomaru had never actually killed each other, even back when they were fighting constantly. The aura of family kept you from killing them.

"More than that actually." Kimi's voice said dreamily and she closed her eyes. "I'm reading her as well."

"What does that mean?" Uyruu asked bending a bit further away from Kimi as the aura fluctuated.

"Kimi explained it to me before." Yuki stood next to Kimi without flinching even when her aura began to creep along his skin. "Because Kimi is such an odd mixture of human, soul reaper, and demon and her tie to the weapon she wields, she is able to read what the person will be able to do. It was how she told Sesshomaru which sword to give me and Kyo." He nodded at Sesshomaru who nodded in agreement. "If I'd gotten his sword and he mine, we would have been killed."

"And what will Gin be?" Inuyasha asked as Kimi passed Gin to Yuki to see.

"She's like father. Poison." Kimi smiled at her father. "Can I call her Doku if she begins to poison everything around her?"

The others laughed and Gin continued to be passed from person to person as each exclaimed over her. Finally Kagome's yawning became constant and her mother shooed everyone but her and Inuyasha from the room. Inuyasha crawled into the bed with her and they held their daughter between them.

She looked up her eyes full of love for him, for their baby, for their now largely extended family. "Thank you Inuyasha. For everything."

"I love you Kagome." He murmured into her hair gently.

She wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek in bliss. "I love you too Inuyasha."

**

* * *

**.lolCliché ending? Yes thank you very much

**I hope I wrapped it up nicely for everyone, a bit of humor, a bit of fun. For those who missed it, since I only made a slight reference, they turned Urahara into a dog, a small annoying bug-eyed dog. LOL.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's followed me from the beginning to now. It's been a long difficult process and I'm sure many of you wanted to kick my ass a number of times. Forty chapters over almost three years? I'm sure someone wants to drop kick me. But it is now finally complete.**

**I have a whole lot of new things that I will be beginning next so make sure that I am on Author Alert so you know when I start if you like my work. If you send me a special request I'll send you a list of the things to come (so you can decide if I'm worth the Alert lol). I was going to put them on here but it took up a lot of space so I moved it to its own file.**

**Anyways…lol! Thanks again everyone and I sincerely hope you enjoyed **_**Hearts Entwined.**_


End file.
